A Friend In Need
by Ande Lawerence
Summary: Oliver Wood is having a bit of trouble. Katie Bell attempts to help. Problems ensue. Complete 9.22.07.
1. Prologue: When Anxiety Attacks

-1I started writing this awhile ago and never got around to posting it.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!

_**PROLOGUE: When Anxiety Attacks**_

_**Love anything and your heart will be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact you must give it to no one, not even an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements. Lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket--safe, dark, motionless, airless--it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable.**_

**C.S. Lewis**

**

* * *

**

Oliver Wood stared out at the six people surrounding him. His fellow teammates. His friends. His warriors. He liked the sound of that.

Oliver cleared his throat and began to speak, then stopped, cleared his throat again, and restarted, "You are my teammates."

"Really?" George Weasley said looking astonished, "and here I thought we wore matching outfits because they were fashionable."

Oliver ignored this comment and continued, "You are my friends."

Fred Weasley interjected, "Does that mean I can call you Ollie now? You know real friends call one another by nicknames. I personally require all my true friends to call me 'Jiggles'. I don't think it's appropriate to get into why that is right now, I'll save that story for another time." He threw a wink in the direction of the three female chasers.

Angelina Johnson rolled her eyes, "I can hardly wait."

"We'll try not to let the anticipation kill us," Katie Bell said glaring..

"Will you all shut it! You are making this practice even longer than it needs to be," hissed Alicia Spinnet.

Oliver cleared his throat even louder and practically screamed over the chattering, "YOU ARE MY WARRIORS."

At this there was immediate and stunned silence as everyone stared dumbfounded at Oliver.

"Er--thanks, Oliver," Harry Potter awkwardly replied.

Oliver sighed dejectedly. It was the morning of the first Gryffindor Quidditch practice and he was trying to inspire his team. Quite obviously, he was failing. How could he impress the importance of this season to them? How could he convey his desperation to win and more importantly not fail another year in a row? How could he do all this without coming off as the obsessive Quidditch Captain they knew him to be? Perhaps, he wouldn't be able to. Perhaps this year would be like all the rest. Another season gone down the drain. What made it all worse was the fact that he was captain of quite possibly the greatest Quidditch team in the history of Hogwarts. But year after year, time and time again---

"Ollie, old boy! Snap out of it!" Fred said waving his hand in front of Oliver's face.

Maybe it was a reflection on his own ability. Maybe he was a terrible, terrible captain. Oliver could feel the walls closing in on him as panic rose in his chest.

"Is it normal for him to be breathing so fast?" Harry asked confusedly.

"I don't think so! Maybe we should take him to Madam Pomfrey," Katie said peering into his eyes which were fluttering open and closed.

George groaned, "All those quaffles to the head have finally gotten to him, I suppose."

And then, quite unceremoniously , Oliver dropped with a great 'thunk' to the floor. Alicia let out a scream.

"Merlin, Alicia, what are you screaming for?" Fred said shaking his head.

"Oliver's the one who's collapsed," George muttered.

"Shut up both of you and help me lift him," Katie yelled. "Harry go get Madame Pomfrey!"

**

* * *

**

One hour later, the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team could be found in the hospital wing.

"Is he going to die? Does he have a tumor?" Alicia asked eagerly.

Angelina gave her an odd look before asking, "Does it have anything to do with You-Know-Who?"

"I'm telling you, all those quaffles to the head have finally caught up with poor Oliver," George sighed, shaking his head. "Just as I've been saying for years. Why do you think he's been so off?"

"Yeah, that warrior bit was a little odd," Harry replied thoughtfully.

"I assure you it is nothing as serious as a tumor or the Dark Arts or even repeated blows to the head," Madame Pomfrey replied, more than slightly annoyed by the loud presence in her wing. "Mr. Wood seems to have suffered from a mild case of anxiety."

"I don't understand," Fred said confusedly.

"In short, he had a panic attack."

Fred snorted, "I don't mean to be rude, Madam Pomfrey, but have you met Oliver? He was once hit by the Quaffle eight times in a row. In one game. In the HEAD. And he still refused to be taken out.."

"I doubt a little case of nerves would affect Oliver like that," George said grinning as if the idea was insane.

"Are you suggesting then," Madam Pomfrey replied testily, "that after practicing the Healing Arts longer than you have been alive that I am perhaps wrong in my diagnosis?"

"Of course not Madame! Er--we'll just be leaving now," Katie said glaring at the twins.

"One more thing," Madame Pomfrey continued, "Something seems to be bothering Mr. Wood a great deal. I've always felt that perhaps he put a bit too much importance on the game of Quidditch at the expense of his own well being and the well being of others. As his friends, I suggest you help him deal with this problem in the best way possible."

And with that Madame Pomfrey swept out of the room leaving the team members to stare at one another in bewilderment.

* * *

"We've got to help Oliver deal with his problem," Katie said thoughtfully.

"What do you suppose that his problem is?" Angelina replied.

Fred snorted, "I can think of a few things."

"Fred! Shut it! Oliver needs our help," Katie scolded. "He's not well."

"Katie," Angelina sighed, "I say we just leave it. Oliver will figure things out on his own."

Alicia nodded in agreement, "The most we can do is just practice hard for the match against Slytherin."

"I suppose," Katie sighed. "but what if his panicking or whatever affects his play? Oliver's not the only one who wants to win this year. Besides, I think we should listen to Madame Pomfrey and at least try to help him. We are his friends."

Katie knew this wasn't entirely true. Despite his speech, she knew that knew that none of them were exactly what you could call friends with Oliver. The truth was that she, Alicia, and Angelina moved as a unit on and off the field, Fred and George had eyes for no one but each other and occasionally Lee Jordan, and Harry had his own best friends outside of Quidditch. Oliver was the loner of the team, preferring to spend hours strategizing in his room than downstairs socializing in the Common Room.

Katie sighed, "We need to find something that will take his mind off of Quidditch."

"What he needs is a good snog," Fred said grinning, "I nominate Alicia."

"I like the sound of that," Angelina said lighting up.

Fred and Alicia both turned to Angelina in horror. "I was only joking, Angelina."

"No, no, what I meant was that maybe Oliver does need a girl or at least a good friend to take his mind off the constant obsession of winning," Angelina said thoughtfully.

Katie grinned excitedly, "How about next Hogsmeade visit, we all spend the day with Oliver!"

No one else seemed to be as enthused about the idea of spending the entire day with their slightly deranged Quidditch Captain.

"But Oliver only needs one friend, why do we all have to go?" George whined. "You're taking away from prime Zonko's purchasing time."

"And time is galleons," Fred added sagely.

"Why don't we meet up for lunch?" Harry suggested. "I really think it would be a bit suspicious if we followed Oliver around the whole day."

"Yes," Alicia nodded in agreement, "we wouldn't want him to know we were trying to help him. It might hurt his pride."

Katie knew for a fact that Alicia had already made plans to spend the Hogsmeade day with Roger Davies. She certainly would prefer spending time window shopping with Angelina rather than trying to make conversation with her fanatical Quidditch Captain.

"I suppose its settled, then?" Katie said. "Lunch together next Hogsmeade weekend? If Oliver asks any questions, it's a team lunch."

And with that the Gryffindor team made its way back to the Common Room.

Short little prologue and there will be more to come! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Blubbery Bell

**Yay for reviews! I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blubbery Bell**

_**Passion is a positive obsession. Obsession is a negative passion.**_

**Paul Carvel**

* * *

"Wood! Hey Wood!" Katie yelled down the corridor at the brawny figure walking a few feet in front of her. He seemed, however, not to hear her as he continued walking.

"OLIVER!" Katie bellowed so loudly that several nearby third-years stopped and stared at her in alarm. She did, however, succeed in attracting Oliver's attention. He whipped around and glared at her.

"Merlin, Bell! You think you could keep it down?"

"Sorry," Katie said grinning sheepishly. "You were having a hard time hearing me, though. In any case, I wanted to ask…how do you feel?" She gazed up at his face anxiously trying to discern whether there was anything strange about it. Apart from looking slightly tired, he seemed normal.

"Bit concerned about the upcoming match," Oliver replied gruffly, "and you should be too," he added with a glare in her direction.

"I am! We all are and we've been practicing _very _hard." Katie thought it was a good idea to add that last part for Oliver's sake.

"Well, that's good," Oliver replied uncertainly.

Katie looked down at her feet, observing the two strides she had to make to keep up with each of Oliver's. "But I meant, how do you feel after your--er--your panic attack?" Katie inquired, deciding against being subtle.

This was a bad decision however, as Oliver jumped a few feet in the air before turning to her and placing a large hand on her mouth. He shushed her in an exaggerated manner and then began turning his head wildly to see if anyone had heard. If she weren't so concerned that she had just triggered another anxiety attack, Katie would have found the whole episode rather comical.

"Are you mad, Bell! This corridor is packed with Slytherins! They'll go straight to Flint with any information on our team!" Katie thought this was a bit of an overstatement considering the only occupants of the hallway, besides herself and Wood, were two tiny first year Slytherins who didn't look to be much of a threat. "Wouldn't he like to know about any advantages he might have? No, no, we mustn't give them any sort of confidence! Keep your mouth shut, Bell!"

Katie was about to protest against his unfounded hysteria but decided that upsetting Oliver anymore might cause problems. She would just do what she had intended to do in the first place.

"No problem, Wood. Er--By the way, do you have any plans for the next Hogsmeade visit?" She blushed as she realized that it must seem like she was asking him on a date.

Luckily, Wood must not have been accustomed to being asked on dates because he did not seem to notice. He frowned and replied, "Well, I hadn't planned on going. You know we're getting closer and closer to the match and I've got a lot of strategizing to do."

"Well, you can take a break from strategizing," Katie said grinning happily. "We're going to have a team lunch! You know to boost morale before the big game and all. Be at The Three Broomsticks around twelve! Don't be late!"

And with that she ran off before Oliver could protest.

* * *

"I don't think he's coming," Alicia sighed as she glanced up at the clock. It was nearly twelve thirty and there was still no sign of Oliver.

"Seven galleons says he's spying on the Slytherin practice and totally forgot," Angelina groaned.

"I think we got to him just in time," Katie whispered worriedly to the rest of team as they sat around a table at The Three Broomsticks drinking their butterbeers.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked, frowning.

"I don't know how to explain it," Katie answered. "You should have seen him in the corridor when I talked to him about coming here. He went completely mad! He thought we were being spied on for Merlin's sake!"

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, you can't get hit in the head eight times by a Quaffle and not be affected," sighed George with mock exasperation. "Poor Oliver has just lost it. He's loony and now we'll just have to accept that he's a crack--"

Oliver chose that exact moment to enter. His cheeks were red from the cold and he looked around confusedly. Katie had never seen him look so out of place.

"Ollie, old friend!" Fred hastily called out. "Over here! What took you so long?"

"Er--Sorry, I got a bit lost. I've never been here before."

Harry blanched, "You've _never _been to The Three Broomsticks? Where do you go when you come to Hogsmeade, then?"

"Well, I've never been to Hogsmeade before. I mean to say, I never really got around to coming here."

There was a stunned silence.

"_Never _been to Hogsmeade!" Harry asked incredulously.

Madame Rosmerta arrived to take Oliver's drink order before he could give any explanation. She smiled at him merrily and to Katie's surprise he did not seem to notice the pretty, older witch.

"Fred! You haven't introduced me to your new friend. I haven't seen him around here before," Madame Rosmerta said grinning cheerfully.

"Please accept my apologies," Fred replied puffing up with great importance. "Allow me the pleasure of introducing you to Gryffindor's very own Quidditch Maestro, Oliver Wood. Oh and Oliver, this is Madame Rosmerta, owner of The Three Broomsticks, or Witch Extraordinaire, as I prefer to call her."

"Oh! Oliver Wood!" exclaimed Madame Rosmerta, "I've heard of you. Word around here is that you're going to be the captain who leads Gryffindor to the Quidditch Cup. If you can promise me that, your butterbeer is on the house!"

It was clear, Katie noticed, as Oliver's face reddened and he was unable to respond intelligibly that perhaps Oliver Wood was not entirely immune to the charms of a pretty, older witch.

"He promises," George interjected with a grin, "and he'll take the butterbeer."

Katie wrung her napkin anxiously. They had been sitting at the table for a full five minutes and no one had spoken a word since Oliver's arrival.

Harry, bless his heart, seemed to have noticed and he made an attempt to take the initiative of befriending Oliver.

"So, Woo-er--Oliver, what do you plan on doing after you finish school?"

Katie rolled her eyes. Now if he'd just try to sound less like somebody's father.

Oliver stared at Harry blankly. "Play Quidditch," he responded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Katie groaned inwardly. This was not going well.

She decided to take a stab at it. "So, Wood…is there anything going on in your life that you'd like to talk about?"

Wood looked at her for moment before starting, "Well, there are a few defensive strategies I'd like to go over with you all. And Harry, we really have to talk about Malfoy and his play. I watched a couple of Slytherin practices--from afar of course-- and he's definitely developing some tale-"

"Wood!" Katie interrupted. "I said talk about what's going on with your life not with Quidditch."

Oliver stared at her blankly clearly not understanding the difference between "his life" and "Quidditch".

"Well, I'm a bit worried." Finally, Katie sighed, we're getting somewhere!

"The thing is Bell, you're game has been a bit off lately. You've been a bit sluggish. I think you may have gotten sloppy in the off-season. Those extra pounds you've put on haven't helped, either."

Fred choked on his butterbeer, spraying Alicia in the face.

"Wood! Will you stop talking about Quidditch!" Katie screamed. But then she stopped. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"Did Oliver really just call Katie porky?" George whispered to Fred.

"I think 'corpulent Katie' has a nice ring to it," Fred responded snickering.

"Or how about 'Blubbery Bell'" Harry said grinning. Angelina threw him a shocked, dirty look and he quickly apologized, "Er--Sorry, I have an evil, overweight cousin. Fat jokes are a bit of a personal hobby."

Katie, for her part, had never been so offended in her life. "What do you MEAN my game is off? I'm playing fine! I don't think I've ever played better in my life! SLUGGISH? And how dare you say I've put on pounds?"

Alicia nodded fervently in agreement, "Oliver, Katie's body has just gone through a natural transition over the past couple of months. You can't fault her for being a late bloomer."

Katie gaped at Alicia.

George snorted, "Yes, Oliver. Katie has simply blossomed from a girl into a woman."

"It's a very important time in every girl's life, the day she becomes a woman" Fred added knowledgably.

"Look, I'm not saying it's a bad thing that Bell's become a woman or whatever it is," Oliver said, clearly frustrated. "I just think we have to take into account that Bell isn't going to be as fast as she used to be and that she's got to compensate for it in other areas."

Katie couldn't believe how wrong this was going. She had planned to help Oliver become less obsessive about Quidditch so they would have a better chance at winning, as ironic as it sounded. And now he had turned this into a critique of her body and playing skill. She was infuriated, to say the least.

"Er--sorry to leave early, but I promised Ron and Hermione I'd meet them at Zonko's." Harry said apologetically as he quickly stood to exit, obviously unnerved by the tension.

"We were just heading there," Fred said. "We hate to bow out when things are just getting exciting, but I'm afraid that's exactly what we are going to do."

George grinned, "It's been a pleasure." He stopped and nodded to Oliver. "Oh and Ollie, old boy, do watch out for those quaffles."

Alicia shrugged and turned to Katie and Angelina, "I told you we should have just left it alone," she said referring to Oliver.

Angelina nodded in agreement, "I guess we should get going, too. You'll want to meet up with Roger Davies soon, Alicia. And I think you should cool off a little, Katie."

"No, no, I'm fine Angelina," Katie responded in a voice that clearly indicated she wasn't. "You two go on ahead. I just want to have a little chat with our _dear _captain."

Wood, obtuse little bugger that he was, did not seem to notice that anything was wrong. Katie glowered at him as he ate his sandwich contentedly.

Alicia looked at her nervously, "Katie, you know I didn't mean any harm by what I said about you. I was just trying to explain it to Wood."

Katie sighed, "I know you meant well." That was thing with Alicia, her intentions were always good, but her actions didn't often result that way.

As Angelina and Alicia left, Katie turned and gave Wood a hard glare.

"Wood, we need to talk." Katie decided it was time to take things into her own hands.

"Look, Bell," Oliver said, "the first step is admitting you have a problem. Now that we've recognized it, we have all the time in the world to plan what we are going to do about. Why don't you stay a little after next practice and we can figure out a manu-"

"WOOD! I don't _want_ to talk about Quidditch," Katie bit out a little too loudly as a group of matronly witches turned around to glare at her. She got up, "Maybe, we should speak outside."

Wood nodded and stood, "I'm done eating. I suppose I should head back to the castle soon. I've got a lot of work to do."

As she exited, Katie heard one of the matronly witches say to the other, "But why is she yelling at such a good-looking fellow?"

It did nothing to improve her mood.

* * *

Katie walked furiously down High Street trying to gather her thoughts as Oliver hastily tried to keep up. The _nerve _he had to just throw all of his criticisms at her in front of everyone! _Sluggish? _That one hurt Katie's pride the most seeing as how she had always prided herself on her speed.

But it wasn't just that. Katie could take a constructive criticism, she really could. Oliver was her captain, after all. It was the fact that she had come here with every intention of helping Oliver Wood and he had thrown it back in her face, proving everyone right in the process: he really was just a two dimensional, Quidditch-obsessed freak. Who was he to insult her? Oliver Wood worked, ate, slept, and breathed Quidditch. He judged people's worth based on their Quidditch skill, which explained why he didn't have any friends. He didn't even _talk_ to anyone who wasn't on the Quidditch team, for Merlin's sake!

Katie slowed with a start upon realizing that Oliver really _didn't _seem to have any friends aside from his Quidditch team members. But could you really call meeting up weekly for mandatory practice a friendship? He was generally alone in the Common Room and the Great Hall and even when Katie saw him in the corridors, he was by himself. Katie glanced at Oliver who was nervously watching her through the corner of his eye.

Katie sighed. Even if it was his own fault that he chose to obsess over Quidditch instead of making friends like normal boys his age, she supposed he must get pretty lonely at times. Katie cursed herself for being so sensible. As soon as she got good and mad at someone, she always managed to reason her way out of anger. She glanced at Oliver again who was still watching her intently.

_He probably thinks I'm insane for dragging him out here to talk and then proceeding to walk in silence._

Katie stopped and turned around to face Oliver. "Wood," she started wearily, "I'm going to give you some advice."

"Er-okay," Oliver replied.

She sighed and began, "I know how much you love Quidditch, but I think you need to realize that--"

"Bell, if this is going to be another speech about how there is more to life than Quidditch, you can save it," Wood interjected indifferently. "I've heard it a million times from McGonagall and I've got a lot of planning to do before the next practice. So if that's all you had to say, I'd really rather be on my way. And remember what we talked about, you need to work on your game."

Once again Katie Bell was moved to speechlessness by Oliver Wood.

"NO!" Katie screamed at Oliver. He stopped, staring at her dumbfounded.

"No, what?"

"No that is not all I have to say. I have a lot more to say so you had better stop moving. Let's get one thing straight Wood, my play is far from the problem at hand. Do you want to know what the real problem is?" Before Wood had a chance to answer, Katie started again.

"It's that you don't have a life. That's right, Oliver Wood doesn't have a life," she shouted out at a group of third years who were standing nearby staring at the spectacle she was creating. But Katie didn't care. "Maybe, instead of critiquing _my_ play you should take a look at yourself. You're so obsessed with goal keeping and strategizing that you fail to notice that you have absolutely no significant relationship to speak of at this school. Not one person who really knows you. Don't you ever feel bad? Or alone? No, of course not because you're Oliver Wood and you have more important things to worry about. You're so obsessed with winning that you miss the entire point of Quidditch."

Katie stopped to take a breath and realized why it was a good thing that she always managed to reason her way out of anger. It prevented her from turning into an illogical banshee who yelled at boys she didn't even know that well. Katie shook her head and was about to apologize when Oliver spoke.

"That's nice," he replied with a polite, faraway smile, as if he hadn't even heard her. "But I really must get back to planning our next practice. See you. And remember to work on your game." And with that Oliver turned to leave.

She was done with it. Katie had thought she and team might be able to help Wood but now she knew she was wrong. If Madame Pomfrey asked, Katie would kindly tell her that there was nothing short of psychiatric care that would break Oliver from his obsession with Quidditch.

* * *

**I finished this faster than I expected. It's also a bit longer than I had orginally intended. I was a bit overexcited, I suppose. Anyhow, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: Illustration

**Here's Chapter 3! I'm generally write at a snail's pace so I'm surprised out how fast I've been able to get these out. Your reviews have kept me motivated! **

**There is bad news, though. I had a pretty detailed idea of where I was going for the first three chapters. After this chapter, this story's plot is sort of unknown to me. hides in embarrassment I've got a general idea of what I want to do, but I'm going to have to sit down and do so major thinking. Sooo it might be a bit of time before Chapter 4. Not too long, I just want to make sure I'm going in the right direction. But anyway, here you go!**

**Chapter 2: Illustration **

_**A man is not old until regrets take the place of dreams.**_

**John Barrymore**

Oliver Wood stared out at the empty field in front of him. It was 5:30 am and the cool, green expanse of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Quidditch pitch lay perfectly still and completely untouched, as of yet. It was breezeless and the thick morning air hung over him like a blanket. Here, hidden from the rest of his school, Oliver pondered his situation.

This was his last chance. No room for failing again.

His eyes scanned the empty field. He knelt down and scooped up a pile of dirt, letting the grains fall from his hand back down. He slowly smiled.

Perfect Quidditch conditions.

Perfect winning conditions.

He stood up and looked to his right; the first signs of day break were beginning to show.

Harry Potter was soaring. He felt the wind rush through his hair, his heart beating, and the natural agility of his body as he continued to escalate. He felt the balance of his broomstick beneath him. His broomstick. The one thing in the world he could always rely on to take him away from his trouble. It was sturdy, sure, an unrelenting beacon of light for him. No one could touch him up here.

Which was why it was somewhat of a surprise when he felt a shove on his right shoulder. He looked around bewildered as the shoving continued. Slowly but surely he was losing his grip on the handle of his broomstick. And then he began to slide downward.

"LET ME BACK ON MY BROOM!" Harry screamed frantically searching for the source of the incessant shoving.

"Right then mate, that's the Quidditch spirit!"

And suddenly, Oliver Wood's head appeared in the sky next to him, proudly bobbing up and down.

"Exemplary Quidditch player, that's what you are, just can't wait to get on your broom and play, can you?" Oliver's head said while beaming appreciatively at Harry.

Slowly letting reality sink in, Harry realized that he was not, in fact, on the Quidditch pitch with his broomstick. He was, instead, in his dormitory with one Oliver Wood in full Quidditch gear standing above him, grinning happily.

"Er--yea…that's it," said Harry smiling weakly back up at Oliver. Even if it was 6:30 in the morning and the only thing that Harry wanted to do was curl up into a ball and go back to his dreams, he couldn't stand to burst Oliver's bubble.

"Right then, get dressed and I'll see you downstairs in 10 minutes," said Oliver. "Today's a winning day Harry! Perfect weather and everything!"

Harry stared confusedly after Oliver. He knew Oliver could be obsessive but was he delusional too now? He stared out the window as dark storm clouds began to gather in the sky. He wasn't sure but he thought he could hear the distinct clap of a thunderbolt in the distance.

Katie Bell had once wanted to be a ballerina. When she saw sinewy dancers move for the first time it had been like poetry and she would have given anything to move like that beautiful Swan Princess. So her mother had signed her up for dance classes and for two blissful days Katie Bell had felt grace for the first time in her life.

Then her dance teacher had decided that she was too much of a hazard to the rest of her students. Because, you see, Katie Bell had the incredible knack for falling. And when Katie Bell fell, she didn't just fall. She went down and she took everyone within a five foot radius down with her. So when the rest of the girls began ducking for cover whenever Katie so much as pleaed, Katie's dance teacher had but her foot down.

That had been the end of Katie Bell's career as a professional ballerina.

And the beginning of her career as a Quidditch player.

Because the next year Katie was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and there she discovered Quidditch for the first time. Quidditch was her _Swan Lake_.

Because the moment she kicked off from the ground, at the first feeling of wind rushing through her hair, Katie was in her own rights a dancer. As she weaved through players and over obstacles, she moved with a natural grace. With an agility that made it hard for her to figure out where she started and where her broom ended. In unison with her other Chasers, she was moving to the rhythm of her own kind of ballet. A ballet where the awkwardness of her body was left a hundred feet below on the ground.

It was beyond her what exactly it was about Quidditch that replaced her gawky stumbling on ground with the able nimbleness of flying. She didn't know if it was the sky, or the height, or the sensation of flying, all she knew was that Quidditch gave her true grace for the first time, and for that she would always love it. Although Katie had outgrown her stumbling, clumsiness and awkward body, her love for Quidditch remained intensely strong.

Until now.

Because right now, Katie Bell was exhausted. It had been four straight hours of nonstop Quidditch. Nonstop Quidditch in the rain. Nonstop Quidditch in the rain against Slytherin. It was the sort of combination of events that dampened the sprits of even the most fanatical of Quidditch maniacs.

"Bell! Are you mad? Where's your head at? That's the sixth pass in a row that you've dropped! This isn't practice! We're playing a match! And by Merlin, I plan on winning it! So get your act together and score some points!"

It was the sort of combination of events that dampened the sprits of even the most fanatical of Quidditch maniacs. Unless of course you're name was Oliver Wood.

Oliver couldn't remember exactly when Quidditch had gone from being a quaint, wizarding sport to being the center of his universe. He supposed the transition had occurred around the middle of his first year at Hogwarts.

Before that Oliver was quite content being a non-Quidditch playing, ordinary first year. And even before that, Oliver had been quite content living the life of a non-Quidditch playing Muggle.

He had grown up in a small village in Scotland. Oliver's mother had once belonged to one of the oldest wizarding families in England but had subsequently given up her life as a witch upon meeting Peter Wood, a strapping Scottish Muggle on vacation with his family in London.

With three older brothers, life at home for Oliver was never boring. His mother, quite literally, was magical and his father was what every young boy envisions his father to be: the strongest and bravest of all his heroes.

Oliver guessed, with great reason, that he had inherited his fanaticism for sport from his father. As a former football player that had lost his ability to play as the result of a knee injury, Peter Wood knew what it was to love a game with all of his being. A love that he fervently tried to instill in each of his sons, often against the worried protests of their mother. When it came to be Oliver's turn to participate in the Wood family tradition of joining the local football team, his mother's protests seemed to grow louder than they ever had. Perhaps because Oliver was her youngest son, perhaps because he was so much smaller than any of his brothers had been at his age, or perhaps she saw that there was something different about Oliver.

Whatever it may have been about Oliver that worried his mother so, Peter Wood entirely ignored it and signed his son up for the football team. Mrs. Woods protests proved to be unnecessary as Oliver took an immediate disliking to the game. Football was so boring to him. He would much rather be indoors with his mother watching her perform her tricks or exploring the nearby pond, imaging he too had magic.

But instead he was forced to spend hours on the field, trying to block a stupid ball from getting into a stupid net.

"Oliver! You're not trying! You weren't given the same talents as your brothers, that's for sure, but that doesn't mean a thing. 'Sweat plus sacrifice equals success.' You don't need talent, just a little hard work! Now I'm going to kick this ball one more time and by God you better not let me score!"

So it was at an early age that Oliver first began to understand what it felt like to be a loner. While his brothers and father would jovially recap the day's matches and discuss their favorite football players over dinner, Oliver would quietly eat his food and listen. Occasionally, his oldest brother Matthew would try to include him in the conversations but Oliver generally didn't have much to add. At age 11, Oliver was set farther apart from his brothers.

Oliver's Hogwarts letter became an immediate source of tension in the Wood household. Late at night, Oliver could hear his parents arguing over his magical abilities.

"When I agreed to marry you, I thought we had decided that this magic nonsense would be stamped out. Now I've let you carry on with your little tricks, but we will not let our son enter into that life!"

"Peter Wood! I made the decision to end that part of my life. But I never said my children shouldn't be given the opportunity to learn about it if they so choose! The decision should be left up to Oliver!"

"The boy is 11! What does he know about life altering decisions," Peter shot back.

"A lot more than you would think if you actually paid attention to something other than his aptitude for football."

"Sarah, you've told me time and time again about the things that you had to deal with growing up. Prejudice against people whose families aren't witches and wizards, murders, tortures, and all sorts of things I wouldn't want my son to deal with.

"And I've also told you that things have changed now. He would be facing no more dangers than what he faces in your--our world," Sarah replied exasperatedly. She paused.

"Oliver could learn so much and see so many things that he wouldn't even dream of living a nonmagical life. Magical life is a wondrous thing and Hogwarts is the best place in the world to learn about it," Sarah added, her face lighting up with wistfulness and nostalgia. "Our son has a talent and we cannot let it go to waste! If he wants to go Hogwarts than he shall go. That's the final decision."

After that last argument, there was a distinct change in Peter Wood. He began returning home later and later from work, smelling of alcohol and making up all sorts of excuses about his tardiness. He had never taken to change very well.

Oliver, for his part, was ecstatic. Finally, he would have magic like his mother! No more football, no more feeling like an outsider amongst his father and brothers. Surely, he hated to leave his mother alone, especially now with his father acting so strangely, and he would miss his brothers terribly, most of all Matthew. But finally, he would be somewhere that he belonged.

Oliver's first term at Hogwarts was nothing short of wonderful. He lived in a castle! Trapdoors, secret passage ways, moving staircases, talking portraits, and a lake with its own monster. Oliver never got tired of exploring. Each new thing he saw he kept in his memory to tell his brothers and father about. Perhaps, if his father knew how wonderful Hogwarts was, he wouldn't be so angry about him coming here anymore.

And then there was Quidditch. It was at the same time the oddest, most interesting, and most confusing thing Oliver had ever seen. So many balls and players whizzing around in formations and all of it done on broomsticks. Maybe, one day he would try to play. He enjoyed flying lessons well enough and Madame Hooch, the flight instructor, said he had a great deal of talent. He couldn't wait to tell his father.

Only, when Oliver returned home for Christmas break his first year his home had changed. His father had left to go the store one day and had simply never returned. Oliver's mother had sat him down and told him that this wasn't his fault, that Mum and Dad had been fighting a lot more than usual. That Dad was very wrong for leaving his family. .

Oliver supposed all this was very true. But he couldn't help but wonder that if he had put a little more effort into blocking the ball during his football matches, then perhaps his father would still be here.

Oliver's mother had sent him back to Hogwarts against his protests. He forgot about the magic of his school and became obsessed instead with the magic of Quidditch. He learned every in and out of the game. How to fly, how to play every position, and his favorite, the strategy of the game. He knew so much that by his second year he tried out for and easily made the team. He loved the feeling of being a part of something greater than himself. He played the position of Keeper.

And by Merlin, he blocked every shot he could.

**I know this chapter was very background heavy with not that much on the action front but I had to do it! I think this was probably my favorite chapter to write so far, I hope you liked it as much as I did. Also, I know I left the results of the first game sort of hanging in the air, but don't worry it will all be resolved, I do know that** **much. **

**If you review this story, I will pay you $1.37. **

**JK JK, I in no way support the use of bribery to obtain reviews. (However, if the above peaked your interest and your looking to make a little cash on the side, let me know, we'll talk later)**


	4. Chapter 3: Down and Out

_Oh, I am sorry that this took so long. Terrible, terrible writer's block coupled with tests and that sort of business are what delayed this chapter. But that's no excuse. I want to thank you all for reviewing! A certain few reviews have been nothing short of AMAZING and have been my driving force for working through these rough times. But on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Down and Out**

**_There is no security on this earth. Only opportunity._**

**Douglas MacArthur**

**

* * *

**

"Well, I hate to say it, but things aren't looking good for Gryffindor," sighed a clearly distraught Lee Jordan. "This may come as a shock considering the sheer depth and talent of their team. Indeed, many consider these seven to be the greatest team Gryffindor has ever seen. There is no other way to describe this game; it is truly, utterly heart wrenching," looking as if he was about to cry, Lee shook his head sadly.

"Mr. Jordan! I assure you we've had quite enough of your theatrics for one match. Could you please get back to reporting the game?" groaned a clearly aggravated Professor McGonagall.

Katie Bell couldn't agree with her professor more. For Merlin's sake, they weren't even losing by a lot. Granted, that depended on you definition of a lot. But listening to Lee's somber reporting was in no way helping her concentrate on the game at hand. It didn't help her any that she knew a loss would be, in great part, her own fault.

Katie couldn't figure out what had happened between this game and the last practice that had thrown her off so incredibly. Perhaps Oliver was right about her game, or perhaps he had just psyched her out, but it seemed that so far in this game she had dropped, missed, or generally deflected the Quaffle every time in had come near her.

Katie knew they still had a chance of winning. They were down by 140 points. This meant that the only way to victory now was if Harry managed to catch the Snitch and hehad never failed them before. Katie let out a sigh. Once again the fate of the game and the Gryffindor Quidditch team was, quite literally, in the hands of Harry Potter.

As if he didn't have enough on his plate.

* * *

Harry's team, due mostly to poor communication and terrible play, was down 170 to 30 in their inaugural game of the season. Harry shivered through his entirely soaked Quidditch robes. Figures they would have to play this game of all games in an absolute downpour. The lightening, it seemed, was striking increasingly closer to his head. 

Harry could feel himself growing tenser and tenser as he scanned the field in search of the Snitch. If he had calculated right, Gryfindor could still come back to win this game. They were down 140 points, and if he caught the Snitch now, assuming that Slytherin didn't score again, they would win by 10 points.

Only, they wouldn't just win, they would pull of a colossal, momentous, come from behind victory against their greatest rival. Saying that Harry felt a great deal of pressure was a bit of an understatement. He shuddered as he began imagining countless scenarios in which he failed to get to the Snitch in time, allowing Malfoy and Slytherin the win. None of the scenarios ended well and generally involved Oliver killing himself in some grotesque and odd way.

Harry turned his head to make sure his captain hadn't already done himself in by throwing himself off of his broom. Upon glancing at him however, all thoughts of suicide were wiped from Harry's mind.

Right next to Oliver Wood's ear, unbeknownst to him, was a fluttering golden speck. Harry grinned before diving.

* * *

Oliver Wood was currently pondering the nature of his existence. For the past five and a half years he had dedicated his life to the game of Quidditch. He had thought he had found his true calling in the sport. Now, it seemed, however, that he was going to have to begin looking for a new calling. 

From the moment Oliver had stepped onto the field, he had felt the overwhelming power of his nerves. Instead of focusing on the game, all Oliver could think about was how ashamed he would be if they lost yet another year in a row. How another failed year would truly be proof that McGonagall was wrong for appointing him as captain. Perhaps she was wrong for even letting him on this team. Not only was he playing terribly, his otherwise talented team was playing terribly. What kind of leader was he?

Bell, for her part, had gone from bad to worse after his coaching attempt. She couldn't seem to keep her hands on the Quaffle and every time she dropped it, she threw a wary glance in his direction. Chasers normally fed off of one another, they played as a unit, and so Alicia and Angelina were unable to contribute much without Katie's help. Fred and George were doing their best under the circumstances, but beating Bludgers wasn't going to give Gryffindor the lead.

Oliver knew they still had a chance for victory. But that would require him to do something he hadn't been doing very well the entire game, block shots. Thus far in the game, he had allowed seventeen goals. Damn his nerves for getting the best of him. Seventeen goals! He wondered if that was some sort of personal high. He felt himself grow more anxious as he imagined what the Puddlemere scouts would say to him if they were here.

_No. _Oliver groaned. _Stay focused. You can still win this game_

If Harry caught the Snitch, they could win this game, but only if Oliver didn't allow anymore shots between now and when the Snitch was caught. Oliver started straight ahead in concentration. He watched his Chasers fail attempt after attempt to score on the other side of the pitch. Oliver groaned in agony and prayed that Harry would be able to catch end this game soon. Of course, Harry Potter had never let him down when it came to catching the Snitch, once winning a match for Gyffindor with no bones in one of his arms.

Oliver scanned the skies with pride looking for his Seeker. He spotted Harry on the other side of the field, high up in air. Oliver squinted and saw that Harry had taken a dive with that weasel Malfoy tracing close behind him.

They were heading straight for him.

* * *

"It seems that the Seekers have spotted the Snitch! They're off and it may be too early to tell, but it appears that Potter has quite a good lead on Malfoy! " Lee Jordan shouted with glee. "Gryffindor may manage to win this match after all, as long as they don't let Slytherin score another point! Take that you dirty, rotten, slimy snakes!" 

Professor McGonagall wasn't able to reprimand Lee for his biased reporting. She was to busy staring anxiously at Marcus Flint who, Quaffle in tow, was zooming straight for the Gryffindor goalposts.

* * *

Katie Bell gaped in shock as she realized what had happened. One minute she had had the Quaffle in her hand, the next Marcus Flint was zooming away with it, heading straight towards the Gryffindor goals taking their victory with him. 

If Harry could beat Marcus Flint to the goal, they would surely win. However, if Marcus Flint managed to score and then Harry reached the Snitch, the match would end and Gryffindor would have to make do with a tie. Katie yelled frantically at Harry to stop, to leave the Snitch, but it was in vain. Malfoy was already tailing and if Harry stopped now, Malfoy would catch the Snitch. There only hope for victory lay in Oliver Wood blocking Flint's shot.

Katie watched frozen in terror as Flint feinted to the left before shooting the Quaffle to the right. Oliver, unfortunately, seemed to have fallen for the feint momentarily. He veered his broom to left before realizing his mistake. But he would be too slow, Katie moaned with apprehension. He was on a Cleansweep 5; there would be no way he could make it over in time to block the shot.

And then, Katie watched in horrifically slow motion, as Oliver Wood threw his body to the side, laying himself horizontally in the air, completely lunging off of his broom. Katie's heart dropped as she watched in panic. His fingers just barely tapped the edge of the Quaffle, before he fell to the rain-soaked earth with a sickening thud. But it was enough, as the Quaffle grazed the outer edge of the goal's hoop, without going in.

Katie heard a roar from the crowd as Harry's fingers clasped around the Snitch at that exact moment.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee bellowed over the crowd. "Harry Potter catches the Snitch right in time! Oliver Wood, in an act of incredible courageousness, protected his goal at any cost. He truly is the hero of this game!"

They had won! Katie landed on slippery ground, nearly falling over herself as she and Angelina grabbed Harry in a forceful hug. Katie winced as she felt two sharp thuds as Fred and Alicia ran into them at full force.

"I told you! I told you! Quaffles to the head! Oliver Wood is mad!" George whooped with glee. "He jumped of his ruddy broom for Merlin's sake!"

Katie turned to congratulate Oliver, before she realized that he wasn't with him. She froze. Oliver Wood not celebrating the most important win of the season with his team? She searched frantically for him amongst the crowd surrounding the team, before she let out an alarmed yelp.

About 10 yards away, Oliver Wood lay in a crumple heap on the pitch. He hadn't gotten up from his fall yet. For some reason, Katie had thought that strong, burly Oliver Wood would be fine. But as she ran closer to where he lay, the professors crowed around him, she saw that perhaps she had been wrong.

Katie heard the restless mummers of the crowd that had gathered around Oliver. Everyone trying to get a glance of what was going on and what had happened to the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. She craned her neck and with the help of Angelina shoved her way to the front.

It was then that Katie ventured to look down at Oliver and she immediately wished she hadn't. She inhaled sharply. Katie had never taken to sight of blood and immediately felt herself recoiling. His eyes were still closed and his face was paler then she had ever seen it. His right arm stuck out at an odd angle that was not normal and a purple bruise was beginning to form on his cheek. She saw that there was a cut on his forehead that was bleeding profusely.

Dumbledore himself was crouched next to Oliver, gingerly examining his neck.

He stood, his face grave, and turned to an overanxious McGonagall who was ringing her hands in desperation.

"We need to get him to the Hospital Wing, immediately."

* * *

_Dun dun dun. _

_Well, that's the first Quidditch match I've ever written, and hopefully it will be my last. I think I'm at a good place right now with plot and such. I'm so excited with where this story is going…I just have all these ideas and I want to write them and share them with you now but I can't because that would defeat the whole purpose. I just want to say right now this is not one of those stories where Oliver and Katie fall in love in a couple of days. It's going to take time. Right now, I wouldn't even call them friends. That being said, I know there hasn't been a lot by the way of Katie/Oliver interaction lately. I promise there will be eventually! PLEASE REVIEW. Your feedback helps me write! _


	5. Chapter 4: Necessary

**AH! Yay for Chapter 4. I hope you like it and I really hope you review. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Necessary**

_**To be alone is to be different, to be different is to be alone.**_

**Suzanne Gordan**

* * *

The days following Oliver's accident were not easy for Katie. The entire Quidditch team was on edge as the health of their captain remained questionable.

"Well, he can't be dead," George reasoned morbidly over lunch in the Great Hall. "If he were, McGonagall would have appointed a new captain by now."

"George! Don't joke about things like that," scolded Katie.

She knew that he was just trying to lighten the mood, but this was no time for jokes. Katie was aware that the odds of Oliver actually dying were around the same as Snape showing up for her potions lesson in a dress. But still, she couldn't help but feel guilty about her last words to him. Telling someone they had no friends wasn't exactly something to be proud of.

She stood up and began gathering her things.

"Katie, I thought you had another hour and a half before your potions lessons," Angelina said giving her a quizzical look.

"I do. But…I've left my Potion's book in the dormitory," Katie lied awkwardly. "I think I'll grab it and read up a little. I'm practically failing the class," she added for good measure.

"Katie," Alicia groaned exasperatedly, "scoring an 85 percent on a paper does not constitute failing."

"Honestly, woman," Fred admonished throwing her a properly offended look. "You call yourself a failure?"

"As a connoisseur in the art of failing," George added pompously, "I would like to inform you that it requires a great deal more effort!"

Katie rolled her eyes as she turned to leave, "I'll see you all later."

"Katie! You haven't even eaten anything, yet!" Alicia interjected worriedly before Katie could leave, her blue eyes examining Katie closely. "You'll be hungry later on."

"It's okay, Alicia," Katie promised, "I'll eat after class. I'm really not that hungry."

This, at least, was the truth. All the nervous chatter about Oliver had made her lose her appetite completely. Every time someone mentioned his name, a feeling of guilt would wash over her and an image of his crumpled, bloodied form would pop into her head. It wasn't exactly what you would call appealing.

Katie sighed in annoyance as she saw Alicia look at her knowingly. Somewhere between their failed attempt to help Oliver and today, Alicia had gotten it into her head that Katie had taken Oliver's words seriously and was now not eating to improve her playing. This was laughable considering that under normal circumstances; Katie generally ate everything in sight. Nonetheless, Alicia watched Katie's eating habits like a hawk.

Agitated, Katie waved goodbye to her teammates. She loved them, really she did, but they could be so frustrating sometimes.

Her spirits did not improve as she passed the Ravenclaw table and Sara Shruggins, a tall Ravenclaw sixth year, attempted to trip Katie for the sixth time in the past week. Katie groaned in irritation as she side stepped the lanky girl's foot. You could say that Oliver Wood did not have any real relationships, but saying he had no real admirers would be an outright lie.

In the days of Oliver's injury, it seemed that suddenly throngs and throngs of Oliver devotees had popped up from all corners of the school. They moped around depressed and forlorn at the harming of their beloved, beautiful Quidditch-infatuated Oliver Wood and they seemed to have a personal vendetta against Katie Bell.

There were all sorts of crazy rumors flying around the school about why Oliver Wood had jumped off of his broom, and a good number of them involved her directly. In one version, she, along with other members of the team, had used the Imperius Curse in order to force Oliver to throw himself off the broom. This, apparently, was all part of a well-staged Quidditch coup that was supposed to result in Katie Bell becoming the new captain of the Gryffindor team.

Katie snorted; didn't these people understand that Oliver Wood wanted to win at all costs? Didn't they understand that his reason for jumping was rooted in his obsession with Quidditch? That for him, a broken neck would be nothing compared to a loss?

Apparently not, she thought, as a group of nearby chattering first year boys stopped their conversation to glare at her. She heard one of them pronounce loudly to his friend, "Oliver Wood was the best captain in the world and NO ONE will ever be able to replace him."

Katie groaned. Would this ever stop?

Katie was generally good at brushing of the rude speculative theories of those around her as nonsense. What did they know?

But as Katie left her Potions lesson, one group of girls she overheard caused her to stop in her tracks. Melinda Jameson, the gorgeous, blonde Hufflepuff 5th year was chatting eagerly with her friends.

"- what happened to him. Apparently, Katie Bell and Oliver got into a huge fight before the game. He was just trying to do his job and coach her and she threw an absolute fit!"

"Honestly, what did she expect? He's her captain! She probably thinks she's perfect already. Couldn't stand being told she wasn't," a brunette with perfectly arranged hair snorted to Melinda.

"Exactly. Anyways," Melinda continued impatiently, "so then she went absolutely berserk. She started shouting all these terrible things about how Oliver has no life, and no friends. Just because he is passionate about Quidditch, she doesnt have the right to scream at him in the middle of Hogsmeade, for everyone to hear!"

Here Melinda stopped with a gleam in her eye to take a deep breath.

"I don't know why anyone would say such terrible things. The only reason I can think of is that Katie Bell is jealous of him."

She paused and waited as her friends agreed with her unanimously.

"The rest of you probably didn't know, but believe me; from personal experience I know that Oliver Wood can be _very _sensitive. He was probably so upset that a member of his own team could think so terribly of him, he jus threw himself off of his broom. It's so tragic."

Katie bit her lip as Melinda's group of friends sighed love sickeningly.

She knew the vast majority of this story was completely ludicrous.Oliver, sensitive? Not quite. And while he was undoubtedly mentally unstable, the chances of Oliver committing suicide when there was still a chance for victory were slim, at best. She didn't even think Oliverknew who Melinda Jameson was, as hard as it was not to notice her. But nonetheless, she couldn't help but once again feel guilty. Parts of Melinda's story had been true, and hearing them out loud, despite the obvious embellishments, only made her feel worse.

She sighed as she realized what she had to do.

* * *

Percy Weasley was nervous. Actually, nervous was a bit of an understatement. Percy Weasley was frantic. You see Percy Weasley, for reasons unbeknownst to him, had trouble making friends. It seemed that something about his personality deterred his fellow peers from forming the bonds of friendship with him. It was no matter to him really, he had long ago forsaken the idea that he needed to be liked by those around him. But nonetheless, he couldn't help but be saddened when all around him people were sharing jokes and secrets, memories and heartache, as he looked on from the outside.

When Percy had met Oliver Wood, someone so seemingly different from him, he hadn't thought him to be much more than a Quidditch obsessed oaf. While this was quite true, he had eventually learned that they had much more in common than he had originally thought.

Ultimately, they had formed an odd sort of bond. And for the first time in a long time, Percy didn't feel alone. Here was someone like him, someone who knew what it was to sacrifice everything to reach some ultimate goal, to renounce friendships for ambition and relationships for future dreams. Calling them friends was a bit of an exaggeration. They did however understand one another and that was all Percy really needed.

He had known that Oliver Wood would jump to stop that Quaffle; he had known that Oliver would be willing to put everything on the line for victory because Percy would have been willing to do the same. But now Oliver was in the hospital and Percy Weasley could not reconcile himself with the thought of going through his final time at Hogwarts completely alone. No one to half-listen to him blither about duties and the first years who had disrespected him, no one to pompously remark to about how worthwhile careers in bureaucracy were, no one to tell him about useless Quidditch facts and stupid offensive tactics. Their weekly ritual of sitting in silence for hours in the library as Percy worked diligently on his schoolwork and Head boy business and Oliver worked on plays and strategy would be over.

Percy knew that he and Oliver weren't what you could call real friends. But nonetheless, he didn't want to be alone again.

"Mr. Weasley! I can assure you that you are overreacting," Madam Pomfrey practically screamed as he stood outside of the Hospital Wing, trying to get in to see Oliver for the third time that day. "I allowed you in to visit yesterday under the condition that you would not disturb him. Clearly, you failed to do that so I cannot allow you back in."

Percy blushed sheepishly as the memory of him shaking Oliver violently in an attempt to revive him popped into his head.

"I am sure you meant well," Madam Pomfrey added more gently this time, "but I cannot have you disturbing my patients. Perhaps, you should come back in a few days when you have calmed down. Until then, I will be sure Mr. Wood receives the muffins you have sent and I assure you that he will recover fully and be back in a few days time."

Percy nodded in defeat and turned to leave. He would just have to try again tomorrow.

* * *

As Katie turned to enter the Hospital Wing, she ran straight into Percy Weasley, the Head boy whom she knew 

of vaguelythrough Fred and George.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't see you coming."

Percy nodded at her, examining her closely, "You're on the Quidditch team. Come to see Oliver, have you?"

"Er…yes, actually, I have," she replied slightly taken aback.

"Well, good luck on that. Madame Pomfrey's acting as though she's his mother or something; she won't let anyone in to see him. I had my work cut out for me trying to convince her to letme I think the only reason she finally allowed me in was because of my badge, you know," he said beaming proudly.

Upon seeing Katie's blank stare, he added pretentiously, "I am Head boy after all, and that does allow for certain privileges that others do not have."

"Er…yes, well, there's no harm in trying," Katie replied, trying to figure out why exactly Percy Weasley would want to visit Oliver.

"Yes, yes, no harm in trying," Percy said nodding doubtfully. "Anyways, I must be on my way." And with a final wave, he turned down the hallway.

Katie entered into the wing in search of Madame Pomfrey. She winced as she turned and knocked down a nearby container of some unknown medical ointment in the process. The glass jar hit the ground and its contents spilled all over the floor, producing large quantities of smoke.

"Mr. Weasley!" Madame Pomfrey shouted as she rushed into the room, "I believe I told you--oh. Hello, Ms. Bell," she said with surprise.

"Hi, Madame Pomfrey." Katie continued hastily, "I was wondering if I could look in on Oliver. I was a bit worried about him. I know he's not awake yet, but I thought I could just sit with him. Or something,"

"I see," nodded Madam Pomfrey in reply. "I hope that you are not another member of Mr. Wood's personal fan club who has come to shriek and yell over the tragic loss of your beloved hero?"

"Er…no. Not quite," Katie said trying to keep from laughing.

"And you are not here to shake Mr. Wood back into consciences? You will not attempt to harm my patient in anyway?"

"No, I don't really believe in injuring people who are already unconscious and injured," Katie answered.

"Well, I suppose it would do no harm for you to visit him, though to warn you, he is completely unconscious and if you speak to him, I'm not sure he will be able to hear what you are saying. As I've told everyone who has come to visit, however, he will be in perfect condition within the next two to three days."

She sighed and added, "In any case, perhaps it will do him some good to have some company. Let yourself into that room on the left. Now, I must see to Sara Shruggins. Honestly, she's gone and ruined her face with another one of those acne ointments, would you mind taking these muffins into Oliver?"

"No, not at all," Katie replied, wondering what exactly Madame Pomfrey meant when she said "ruined".

"Oh, and if you happen to see Harry Potter, you can tell him not to bother bringing by Mr. Wood's Quidditch playbooks. He won't need them for sometime."

Katie stopped in her tracks, "What do you mean? I thought you said Oliver would make a full recovery! He's going to want his books when he wakes up."

"Yes, yes, of course Mr. Wood will make a full recovery. He'll be perfectly able to play Quidditch," Madame Pomfrey assured her. "But the question of whether he will be allowed to play remains unanswered. It seems that certain authorities have finally taken notice of what I have been saying for years; Mr. Wood places an entirely inordinate and incredibly dangerous amount of importance on the game of Quidditch. It has reached a point where his obsession has become harmful. Honestly, throwing yourself off of a broom! For a game!" Madame Pomfrey paused here looking severely offended.

"He has become single-minded to the point of recklessness and the situation is being handled as such. Now, I really must get going!" And with that, Madame Pomfrey turned down the hallway, leaving a very puzzled Katie standing in front of Oliver's room with a tin of muffins..

What had she meant by "the situation was being handled"? Would Oliver lose his captain's position over this? While Katie certainly did believe that perhaps Oliver had gone to far this time, she didn't think he deserved to be severely punished! He had only put himself in danger, what of all the malicious tactics the Slytherin team had undertaken in the past years? They deliberately intended to hurt others and Oliver was the one who was being punished? Katie shook her head at the injustice. She would have to figure this out later. Right now, Katie had to do what she had intended to do in the first place,so that maybe she could get some peace of mind.

She inhaled deeply as she turned the knob and entered Oliver's room.

**

* * *

**

**This was one of the more interesting chapters to right for me. It was originally supposed to be longer, but I thought I would save it. Anyways, I know Katie and Oliver haven't really interacted at all lately, but I promise there will be definite interaction next chapter. I can't wait to write it. REVIEW…THE REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING FAST!**


	6. Chapter 5: Forgive and Remember

Whoooooo! Chapter 5 is finished. I thought this story was going to be a short one, but now I've just realized that I've written 5 chapters and I'm not even close to finshed! I could make the chapters longer, but I like updating faster. P.S.: You all need to review more! Please? Please?

Although, I must say some of the reviews I got for the last chapter were absolutely amazing!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Forgive and Remember**

_**In the Bible it says they asked Jesus how many times you should forgive, and he said 70 times 7. Well, I want you all to know that I'm keeping a chart.**_

**Hillary Rodham Clinton**

* * *

"--truly, terribly sorry. I just wanted to let you know that what I said was completely out of line. I had no business making comments about your personal life, even if they were right."

Oliver groaned in an attempt to get the nonstop talking to stop. He had been having quite a nice dream in which he had just won the Quidditch World Cup, becoming the youngest captain in the history of England do so. Needless to say, he was not happy to awaken with a hammering headache and somebody rattling on about how sorry they were. Not to mention, it was quite possibly the worst apology he had ever heard. Perhaps, if he just lay here very still, the voice would leave him alone and he could go back to his wonderful dreams.

"--I know you were just trying to do your job and coach me, although I do think what you said was a bit out of line. And in all honesty, I think you owe me an apology for your comments about my weight. I mean really, it's hard enough living in a world that throws images of the so called 'perfect witch' at you. You try being told that you need to look like those witches on the cover of _Witch Weekly_ everyday. I'm sorry if I don't look like a model but I enjoy eating!" Katie paused here, clearly very caught up in what she was saying.

Realizing she may have gotten a tad off-subject, she added, "That's not the point, though."

Oliver hoped the point would be reached soon. He groaned pathetically one more time in attempt to stop the chattering that was only compounding the pain in his head, but it went unnoticed.

"The point is that, even though you were undoubtedly wrong in you tactics, you meant well and I can't fault you for wanting to win. Although, I still think you should seriously take my advice into consideration because I heard from Madame Pomfrey that your actions aren't going unnoticed, whatever that means."

Oliver tried to suppress a chuckle.

"I suppose that sort of proves my point then, doesn't it?"

He let out a snort and opened his eyes slowly, the light stinging his pupils as he looked around. Honestly, what sort of apology was this?

The voice, belonging to one Katie Bell, had stopped abruptly. She was sitting in a chair a few feet away from him holding a rather large decorated tin of what appeared to be muffins. Her mouth hung open as if she had stopped in the middle of a sentence.

"Are those for me?" he asked croakily. Now muffins would be a good way to apologize, he was starving.

"Oh, oh!" Katie exclaimed. "You're awake! You're awake! Should I get Madame Pomfrey? Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Oliver replied slowly. He moved his head around a little and winced. "My head hurts pretty badly. I suppose that's to be expected after you fall off of your broom."

"You fell off?" Katie inquired abruptly, arching an eyebrow. "More like you threw yourself off. Wouldn't you say that's a more accurate description?"

"Threw, fell, whatever," grinned Oliver as he remembered the game. "We won, didn't we?"

"Wood!" Katie Bell sighed. "You do realize how insane of you it was do that! You know they're going to reprimand you for it. You could have been killed for Merlin's sake! And now, even worse, there's a chance we could lose you as a player."

Oliver nearly groaned as she continued in that voice that caused headaches. He tried and failed to block it out.

"You really ought to think of the consequences that could result next time you try and make a 'sacrificial' play."

"Bell, what are you doing here, anyways?" Oliver finally interjected when he could take her lecturing no more. "I'm sure you didn't come just to tell me off? Although you do seem to be enjoying it quite a bit."

Katie flushed in embarrassment. "Couldn't you tell what I was doing?" she replied a bit huffily.

"I can't really be sure. I thought maybe you were apologizing to me. But it sounded more like you were giving me a lecture, not to mention that I was half unconscious when you were delivering it. Sort of defeats the purpose, doesn't it? Now, what's all this about models?"

Katie's cheeks colored an even deeper shade of pink. She realized that she was wrong in thinking that Oliver hadn't been able to hear most of what she was saying. Perhaps, she had rambled a bit too much. It was so much easier to talk to someone when you didn't think they were listening.

"I felt rather guilty about what I said to you the other day so I thought I'd come and apologize as soon as possible, no matter if you were conscience or not," Katie replied honestly.

She caught Oliver's eye for a second before looking down embarrassedly at the tin of muffins. This was not going according to plan.

"Er…did you bake me muffins?" Oliver asked quizzically.

"No!" Katie replied quickly. How embarrassing would that have been? She wasn't one of those idiots. But as Katie looked around the room crammed full of flowers, candy, handmade cards, knitted sweaters, and various other gifts, she thought that maybe it would have been polite to bring something.

"Well then, are you stealing muffins someone else gave me?" Oliver asked lightly with a grin.

"No!" Katie replied again. Had Oliver Wood just made a semi-joke? This was really awkward. Katie realized that she generally just wasn't comfortable with Oliver in non-Quidditch environments.

"They're from Percy Weasley," Katie pronounced finally gaining her bearings.

"Oh," Oliver replied blankly. He didn't say anymore on the subject.

Curiosity finally gained the best of Katie and she broke the silence, "Are you two…close?"

"Er…could I have a muffin?" Oliver said, sidestepping the question.

Katie furrowed her brow, "You know you should really send him something to let him know that you're okay. He's really worried about you." She handed Oliver a chocolate muffin.

Even if he was a bit off, Percy had seemed genuinely concerned about Oliver. Besides, despite what all of his devotees thought, Katie knew Oliver was a bit off himself.

"He's like my mother," Oliver groaned under his breath.

"He's your friend!" Katie exclaimed reproachfully.

"I thought I didn't have any friends," Oliver replied smartly, snapping his hazel eyes to hers and gazing fixedly. Their intensity, along with Oliver's stinging words, left Katie at a loss. And Katie Bell not having anything to say was rare.

"Er…anyways, I'm not feeling too well suddenly. Maybe I should get some rest." Oliver said breaking eye contact and taking a large bite of his muffin.

That was probably Oliver's polite way of saying leave me alone. But Katie was too shocked to comprehend. As dumb as it may have sounded, she really hadn't thought Oliver had taken in a word she had said to him that day. Her reasons for saying she was sorry had less to do with making amends with Oliver and more to do with assuaging her own guilt.

"That's not true," Katie said recovering awkwardly. "Clearly, you have a lot of people who care about your health," she said as she waved a hand across the gift strewn room. Although, Katie wasn't sure if you could call the people who sent these gifts friends exactly, fans might have been more accurate.

"Yeah, sure," Oliver said, giving Katie a look that said he knew she didn't believe a word she had just said.

Katie, for her part, wasn't sure she liked this new, astute, post-head trauma Oliver Wood.

* * *

Oliver didn't really know who Bell thought she was fooling. He also didn't know why he was so agitated by her words. In the past years, he had ignored everything everyone said to him about how crazy he was because he was so focused on one thing and one thing alone: winning. Perhaps, her words were getting under his skin because Katie was a member of his own team, or maybe because she had been the first person in along time to tell him to his face what she thought was wrong with him.

Or maybe Oliver knew a great deal of what she said was true: he was missing out on quite a bit; friendships, laughter, mischief. All the things that had colored his first year at Hogwarts before his father had left.

It's no matter to you, Oliver told himself. You've got more important things to focus on. Like getting your team to victory. Besides, he had Percy as a sort of friend, at the very least.

Oliver looked up in surprise as he realized that Bell was still hammering on about something or the other.

"--have missed out on a lot. The fact that you've never really been around Hogsmeade is a testament to that. You'd be surprise how many interesting things there are to see there, if you'd just get your mind off of Quidditch. It really is ludicrous that you've never been. You know as soon as you get better, you should take a friend--or go alone, whichever," Katie interrupted herself hastily, "and go explore it for yourself. It really is amazing."

Oliver wondered vaguely how one person could find so much to talk about. But still, in the back of his head, he couldn't help but remember how interesting Hogsmeade had seemed. The candy store, in particular, looked promising.

"Er...Bell?" Oliver said tentatively.

"Yes," Katie said, stopping her babbling in surprise. Oliver had a sneaking suspicion that she had forgotten he was in the room.

"What was that you said about Pomfrey?" he inquired cautiously.

"I asked if you wanted me to go get her. Oh! Are you okay? Do you feel all right! Here I've been talking this entire time and I haven't even bothered to call in Madame Pomfrey and let her know that you've woken up!" she exclaimed, more than a little alarmed.

"No, no," Oliver said, mentally noting that faking like you were sick was a good way to shut Katie Bell up. "About the reprimanding?"

"Oh," Katie paused unsurely. "Well, I didn't really hear much. Madame Pomfrey just mentioned it in passing. Something about 'authorities finally noticing what I've been saying for years.' I'm not sure, but it didn't sound good."

"I suppose," Oliver said thoughtfully, more to himself than to Katie. "But at worst, they could take away my position as captain. I'd still get to play, and that's all I really care about."

"I don't know," Katie responded doubtfully. Not that she was hoping Oliver wouldn't get to play, she just wished he'd realize that jumping off a broom for a game of Quidditch was a bit psychotic.

"What is it with you, Bell?" Oliver asked, clearly irritated. "Honestly, it's as if you don't want me to play."

Katie looked up surprised and clearly taken aback by his words. Once again, she couldn't help but be thrown off by this Oliver who could actually hear what she said when she wasn't talking about defensive tactics. Furthermore, she and the rest of the team had been poking fun at his odd personality for years. Why was he just now starting to get annoyed? Perhaps he was suffering from brain damage.

"That's not what I meant! I just thought you should take things a bit more seri--"

But before she could finish her sentence, there was a knock at the door. Whoever was behind it didn't wait for an answer and turned the knob. Katie turned and saw McGonnagal standing in the doorframe.

"Bell. Wood." She greeted each of them, nodding curtly. "I trust you are feeling better?"

"Yeah, loads better," Oliver said grinning. "Can't wait to get back on my broom."

"I apologize for interrupting," Professor McGonnagal said grimly, completely ignoring Oliver's comments. "But I would like a word with Mr. Wood, alone."

Something wasn't right, Katie could feel it. While McGonnagal was never what you could call chatty, she was acting more severe than normal. She hadn't even offered her usual congratulations on the Gryffindor win.

"Oh…um, then I'll guess I'll be going?" Katie said uncertainly. "Er…I'll see you at practice, Oliver."

If Oliver had heard Katie, he didn't let on. He was to busy staring at McGonagall, his hazel eyes full of apprehension. He looked so upset, sitting on the bed with cuts and bruises on his face, anxiety written all over his face. She had never seen him look so exposed. Katie couldn't help but feel her heart go out to him as closed the door behind her.

* * *

Yay for some absolutely minimal Katie/Oliver interaction. Hey, it's better than nothing right? I promise there will be more. Also, originally, I had planned to write a lot of this story from Oliver's POV. But now I don't really like that idea. I guess I figured out that I don't really like writing every emotion that's going through him…I suppose I don't really see his character as being very expressive of his emotions (yet) when he's not speaking about Quidditch. I'm afraid I'll turn him into a woman. Therefore, I'll write mainly from Katie's POV and Oliver will remain a bit of a mystery. That's not to say I won't ever write from his POV because sometimes I just want everyone to know what he's thinking! It just won't be very detailed. Wow, this is entirely too long. I can't even beg for reviews now…

Who am I kidding?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6: Fake and False

Wow. Long time, no see. I apologize for the crazy amount of time this took for me to get out. The good news is that my tests are finally over! The bad news is that I'm going on vacation…but thank you all so much for being patient with me! Also, it's nearly 4 a.m. when I am posting this. I couldn't find a quote I liked so excuse me for putting up a completely random one. I thought it was funny?

* * *

**Chapter 6: False and Fake**

_**People will accept your ideas more readily if you tell them Benjamin Franklin said it first.**_

**David H. Comins**

* * *

Katie sighed in frustration as she tried and failed once again to summon the pillow in front of her. 

"Katie!" Abbey McGovern said tiredly. "I've told you a thousand times now. You need to flick your wrist a bit more. And hold your wand at less of an angle, you'll never get the pillow over here holding your wand like that. Why won't you just listen to what I tell you?"

"I heard you," Katie replied grumpily. "I just can't do it."

"Yes you can, you aren't trying," Abbey said glaring back, refusing to feel sorry for Katie. "What's wrong with you anyhow?"

"I've just had a lot on my mind, lately. Stressed out like everyone else, I suppose," Katie said sighing.

Abbey nodded back astutely, "Worried about Quidditch, are you?"

Katie shook her head at how perceptive Abbey could be. "We have Quidditch practice tonight and we still haven't seen or heard from Oliver."

Abbey furrowed her brow; she wasn't exactly what you could call well-informed when it came to Quidditch.

"Well, it looked like he was banged up pretty badly. You don't think he'll be ready for practice?"

Katie frowned. "It's not just that," she said slowly. "I have a pretty good hunch that Oliver's ingenious decision to jump off of an in-flight broom is not going to go unnoticed. And as much as I agree that he needs a large reality check in the form of punishment, I can't imagine what would happen to our team without him. I _really_ wanted to win this year."

"I see," Abbey said nodding solemnly. "Well," she said sighing as Flitwick dismissed class with a cheerful wave, "there's no use in worrying now. Wait until you've actually heard from Wood. Why don't we go and get something to eat?" Abbey grinned, "Chocolate pudding always clears my mind right up."

Katie nodded, suddenly feeling quite famished and a little bit more hopeful. Perhaps, Oliver's punishment would be reasonable. Then maybe they'd still have a decent shot at the Cup.

But as she entered the Great Hall and laid eyes on the Gryffindor table, all feelings of hoped were wiped clean away. Quickly waving goodbye to Abbey, she approached the the far end of the table where Harry, Alicia, and George were sitting huddled together whispering intently to one another. She didn't fail to note that Alicia looked as if she were about to burst into tears.

"What's going on?" Katie asked hastily, as she slid into the seat next to Harry. "Have you heard news of Oliver?"

""Yes! We've only just heard," Alicia said sighing desperately. "They've kicked him off the team! Katie, what are we going to do!"

Katie felt her heart drop and her mouth go dry, unable to comprehend.

"Forget about us," Harry said sighing. "Can you imagine what Oliver's going to do?"

"Probably fling himself off a broom," George muttered darkly. "Oh wait, been there, done that. Idiot. There go our chances for the Cup."

"He's also got to do 100 hours of grounds labor with Madame Hooch," Harry said sighing. "At least it will help him keep his mind off of Quidditch," he added hopefully.

"Are you kidding?" George said incredulously. "He's going to have to spend hours everyday cleaning the locker rooms, organizing the equipment shed, maintaining the pitch. He'll have a daily reminder of everything he's missing. If the quaffles to the head didn't already throw him off his rocker, this definitely will."

"Oh, it's like they're trying to torture him," Alicia sighed tearfully.

"Well, he may not have to be tortured for long," Harry said sighing again.

Katie gazed at Harry in disbelief. There was more?

"He's going to go before the Board of Governors."

"_Why_?" Katie inquired exasperatedly.

"To decide if he's going to be expelled," Harry said solemnly.

At this, Alicia finally let the sob she had been holding in loose.

Katie furrowed her brow. Oliver was getting kicked off the Quidditch team, being forced to do manual service to the school, and he was in danger of being expelled…because of a Quidditch play? Even if it was an idiotic move on his part, Katie found it hard to believe that such a severe punishment would be administered. Something clicked in her head.

"Err…where exactly did you hear all of this from?" Katie asked curiously.

There was a pause as George, Alicia, and Harry gave her identical looks of confusion.

"Haven't _you _heard it?" Alicia asked surprised. "Everybody's been talking about it."

"Yeah," Harry said bobbing his head in agreement. "I've heard people talking about this all over school."

"But none of you have heard anything from one person in particular," Katie said sighing. "Like, say, our Head, Professor McGonagall?"

"No, I suppose I've just heard what other people have been saying," Harry responded slowly. Katie watched as hopeful realization dawned on all three of their faces.

At that moment, Katie spotted Angelina jogging towards them.

"Have you heard?" she asked breathlessly. Before anyone could answer, she continued, "I've just come back from a meeting with McGonagall. They've suspended Oliver from the team."

For the second time during the lunch period, Katie felt her heart drop.

"Oh!" Alicia wailed "They were right. They were right! Oliver's never going to be able to play Quidditch again."

"Is he going to be expelled, too?" Harry asked resignedly.

Angelina looked around at them quizzically, obviously surprised by their reaction.

"Er…Wood's been suspended for _one _game. And why would they expel him?" she said with a look of confusion on her face.

"Never mind that," Katie interjected, a feeling of relief flooding her. He would just miss one game. They still had a clear chance at the Cup!

"Are you sure Wood's only going to be suspended for one game?"

"I'm sure of it," Angelina said nodding. "McGonagall's appointed me interim Captain. Bit pointless really, seeing as Wood's only going to miss two official practices and one match."

Nonetheless, Katie could still detect a hint of pride in Angelina's voice.

"That's really cool Angelina. You'll be great until Oliver comes back."

Angelina looked at her doubtfully, "I don't know. Oliver puts so much energy into Quidditch. Plus, I don't have his experience."

"I'm sure Oliver will want to help you as much as possible," Harry said reassuringly.

Angelina shook her head. "He can't. He's been banned completely from Quidditch until our next game is over. He can't coach, he can't come to practice, he's not even allowed to watch the game. Luckily, McGonagall said we could use his playbook."

George let out a low whistle, "I wonder how Wood's taking this."

"He should be thankful!" Katie snapped shrilly. "He could have been punished much more severely."

"I can't find him anywhere," Fred said, joining the table as he grabbed a sandwich and stuffed the entirety of it into his mouth. "I chay heesch shlocked mmshelf in foom wif a blooder."

Alicia wrinkled her nose in disgust and the rest of the team started at Fred blankly.

Everyone except for George who nodded in agreement, "Seven galleons say he has." Upon seeing the confused stares of his teammates, he rolled his eyes and translated, "We think he's locked himself in a room with a bludger."

Angelina nodded determinedly, ignoring Fred's morbid prediction, "Well, wherever he is, we need to find him as soon as possible. We're going to need the playbook for tonight's practice. Also, there's a reserve Keeper, Hugh James. He's our year Alicia."

Katie watched as Alicia's eyes lit up. "Hugh James! _He's_ the reserve Keeper?"

George choked on his pumpkin juice, "That idiot! He can unattach himself from a mirror long enough to play Quidditch?"

"Just because he cares about his appearance, unlike some people I know," she said glaring at George pointedly. "Doesn't mean he's a bad Quidditch player!"

Katie rolled her eyes, "And just because he is dashing and handsome, doesn't necessarily mean he's a good Quidditch player, Alicia. I guess we'll find out tonight."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" George said offended.

"Nothing at all," Fred said, patting his twin comfortingly. "I happen to think you're a handsome devil."

Angelina groaned frustratingly, "Will you two stop it? If we want to win this next game, I'm really going to need your help!"

"Angelina, relax," Fred said with a grin, "we're playing Hufflepuff and you're going to be great!"

"Regardless, I'm going to need you guys to be even more on top of your game than normal. I'm going to go find Hugh and let him know about the situation," she said standing up. "Can someone find Oliver and get the playbook?"

When no one immediately volunteered, Katie sighed and stood up. "I'll go look for him. I'm done with classes."

Angelina nodded and they began walking towards the door. Angelina turned to Katie and sighed, "Katie, do you think you could try and talk to Oliver? I know you two haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately, but I want to make sure he's okay. You know how much Quidditch means to him. I hope he isn't taking this too seriously. After all, it's only one game."

"Knowing Oliver, he'll probably be acting like someone died. But I'll try and talk to him," Katie said.

Angelina gave her dubious look as she turned to head towards the Gryffindor tower.

Katie sighed, "I promise! I'll be nice." And with that she waved goodbye to Angelina and headed outdoors to search for Oliver.

* * *

It didn't take Katie long to find Oliver. He was by the lake, quietly leaning against a tree staring off into the water, the playbook tucked in his arms.

Katie approached him nervously and stood next to him for a second, observing how tall he was.

Wood turned and handed her the playbook wordlessly. He barely even looked at her. His face was tired and still had a few bruises and cuts scattered across it.

"Er…thanks," Katie said. She really had no idea what to do. It was a bit like consoling someone whose pet dog had just died when you had never had a pet yourself. She didn't really understand, so there was no way she could know what to say. She seriously debated turning around and leaving without saying anything more.

But she remembered her promise to Angelina and mumbled, "Oliver…err are you okay?" She seemed to be asking him that a lot lately.

He nodded silently. Katie sighed as she realized this was going to take a bit more effort.

"Are you sure?" she asked pryingly.

This time he turned and looked directly at her. He glared and she saw the misdirected anger in his eyes.

"I just spent nine days in the hospital wing only to find out that I'll be spending the next month not doing my favorite thing in the world. What do you think?" he spat out.

Katie felt her temper rising in spite of herself, "What is it with you? I'm just trying to help!" She knew she was supposed to be understanding and concerned but she just couldn't muster up any feeling other than anger at the moment.

"Maybe, if you were actually genuine, I would be more grateful," Oliver retorted rudely back.

Katie strongly suspected that Oliver was just upset over his punishment and venting in the wrong direction. But she was so frustrated with him that she took the bait.

"What is that supposed to mean!" she asked aggravated.

"Oh, come off of it. Don't act like you aren't happy that I'm being punished. It just proves your theory that I am mentally unstable and I do need some sort of help."

"Oh, I think the part where you jumped off the broom proved that you were mentally unstable!" Katie nearly yelled.

"No need to get upset, Bell," Oliver said glaring. "Although, I have an idea of where this is coming from."

"Will you stop talking in code, Wood!"

"You're upset over my advice. To much pride to admit that I was right? I think your performance in the last match proved how right I was, though," Wood glowered.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, I wasn't the only one who performed terribly in the last match."

"But when it counted I made the stop, didn't I? A stop, if _I_ remember correctly, that I had to make as a result of your poor play."

Katie stared at his smug expression. Oliver had never been this rude to her before. She felt a strong desire to slap him, hex him, push him into the lake, anything to wipe that stupid expression off his face. She knew that he must be really upset over his punishment, but throwing her terrible performance in her face like this was out of line. She had never seen him behave so curtly to anyone.

Katie surprisingly and to her mortification felt tears spring into her eyes.

"Well," she said, cursing herself for being so affected by his words. "I better be going, then."

And with that she quickly turned, not even noticing Wood staring after with a look of regret.

* * *

Katie stretched languorously. She made a mental note to steal her Hogwarts bed when she graduated, because there was nothing like waking up in it on a lazy Saturday morning. She smiled at herself as she realized today was a Hogsmeade visit. She would be spending the entire day window shopping, buying Honeyduke's candy with Abbey, and sipping butterbeer with Angelina and Alicia. She looked out the window as she got dressed noting the brightly shining sun and felt better than she had in days.

Last Quidditch practice had gone stupendously well. They had all be worried about how the team would perform without Oliver, but Angelina had commanded the team well especially since everyone, including Fred and George, was on their best behavior. And while Hugh James hadn't been amazing, he had been decent enough to give them all hope that they had a chance of beating Hufflepuff next week. His curly brown hair, blue eyes, and dimples didn't hurt either. Obviously though, he was nothing compared to Oliver Wood.

Katie's mood darkened considerably as she thought of the Gryffindor Captain. She hadn't seen him since their argument at the lake, and she hoped to keep it that way. This of course was entirely irrational considering he'd be back as captain in a few weeks.

She sighed and pushed her thoughts of him out of her head. She wouldn't let Oliver Wood ruin her day. She quickly threw her dirty blonde hair into a messy ponytail, pulled on her jumper, and made her way down the stairs.

Alicia was sitting on the couch, holding some toast in a napkin.

"You're late!" she said with a grin, her blue eyes twinkling merrily as she handed Katie the toast. "Angelina's already headed down to Hogsmeade; I think she got annoyed because I wouldn't shut up. We're supposed to meet her there."

Katie smiled at her friend's impatience. Even Angelina's leisure time had to follow a strict schedule. The three of them were so different, it was a wonder they managed to function as a team on the Quidditch pitch, let alone be friends off of it.

Angelina was the collected one. She was smart and calculated; preferring strategy and plans to spur of the moment, break away plays. She played her game with precision and cool confidence that was rarely phased by anything.

Alicia, on the other hand, was a different story. Wood had long ago banned her boyfriends from coming to watch her practice, because as soon as they came, she became so wrought by her nerves that she dropped every pass and missed every shot she took. But Alicia played with her heart, throwing herself into the game and playing with such emotion that you couldn't help but admire her.

And as for Katie Bell, well, you only needed one word to describer her game: fast. Katie winced as she thought of how that might translate to her real life personality. She was easily quicker than any other Chaser at Hogwarts. Whatever the play was, she was always one step ahead both mentally and physically. Angelina had taken to calling her Seer during her third year because she had an uncanny ability to anticipate the defense's plays before they happened. But Angelina also liked to point out that this was her biggest flaw when it came to Quidditch.

"You're always anticipating, always waiting for the other team to make their move. You'd be so much better if you got in there and made your own moves, created your own plays."

But Katie Bell, for her part, preferred to play things safe.

* * *

As Katie and Alicia entered The Three Broomsticks, Alicia let out a sudden yelp and nearly tripped over the doormat.

Katie looked at her in alarm, "What's wrong!"

"Nothing," Angelina sighed exasperatedly as she entered behind them, "she's only just spotted James."

Katie followed the direction in which Alicia was staring and she spotted Hugh James. Katie wasn't what you would call boy-crazy, but even she wasn't immune to his smiling blue eyes and dimpled grin. He wasn't exactly stunning but he was just so _nice._ His warm personality was magnetic. Even George couldn't help but pat him on the back after last practice and tell him he had done a great job. Even if he was no Oliver Wood, he had tried so hard that there was no way any of them could fault him.

Alicia, in particular, seemed to be the most smitten with him. She waved to him and then blushed furiously as he stood up and eagerly headed in their direction.

"My teammates!" he said happily. "Well, temporary teammates that is. I was just about to order, do you want to join me?" he asked hopefully. "I think a toast to your new Keeper is in order. Or to Oliver's quick return, whichever," he grinned and Katie could almost hear Alicia swoon.

Katie had hoped to spend some quality time catching up with Angelina and Alicia. Since they were two years older than her and with school being so busy lately, she rarely saw them outside of Quidditch practice anymore. But Alicia looked positively enamored at the idea of spending time in the presence of Hugh so Katie acquiesced, "We'd love to Hugh and for your information, we couldn't ask for a better reserve Keeper."

"Is that so?" Hugh asked with a chuckle as they sat at a nearby round table. He handed them their Butterbeers and raised his own, "Well then, to the Gryffindor team's new and not so improved Keeper."

Katie and Angelina laughed as they raised their own glasses. Alicia on the other hand, let out an exaggerated shriek of laughter that lasted well after everyone else had stopped laughing. Hugh gave her an odd look before taking a swig of his drink.

Alicia looked absolutely mortified and she spilled quite a bit of her drink on herself as she went to take a sip. Katie's heart went out to her teammate. She only got this embarrassed when she _really _liked someone.

Just as they began discussing next week's match, the the door opened and Katie looked up expecting to see Abbey, who she was meeting soon so that they could perform their ritual of clearing out Honeyduke's supply of chocolate. She nearly dropped her drink as her eyes collided unexpectedly with a pair of hazel ones. Standing in the middle of the entrance to the Three Broomsticks with Percy Weasley, looking quite awkward and out of place, was Oliver Wood himself.

Katie groaned as she realized that her day had just taken a decided turn for the worse.

* * *

That was a long time coming. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was a lot longer than I had originally planned. NOW GO REVIEW! I promise promise promise there will be definite movement in the right direction for Katie and Oliver very soon, if you catch my meaning. Also, I put little updates in my profile about my writing progress, if you are interested J Thank you, you wonderful reviewers, you. 


	8. Chapter 7: Stems and Seeds

**Another chapter! I don't have much to say. Odd. I hope you enjoy! Sorry if the format is a little weird. I hate computers.**

**…………………. **

_**Chapter 7: Seeds and Stems**_

**_True friendship is a plant of slow growth, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation._**

**George Washington**

**…………………. **

Katie ducked down slightly, hoping that Oliver wouldn't notice her. But Hugh  
seemed to have other ideas, "Hey! Isn't that Oliver? Oye! Olive--oof!"

Katie quickly elbowed his ribcage. "Ow!" Hugh exclaimed, "What was that for?"

Katie smiled at him nervously as she attempted to shield her face, "Sorry!  
Reflexes?"

But she had been too slow because Percy and Oliver were already heading over to them. Katie ducked even further down, practically sliding underneath the table.

"Err…are you okay Katie?" Hugh asked clearly bewildered by her abnormal behavior.

"She's peachy," Angelina said. "I guess you could say Oliver just has an odd  
affect on her." She threw Katie a grin.

Oh, Angelina Johnson was a regular comedian, Katie thought darkly. When Katie had come to Angelina and explained the argument she and Oliver had had, instead of taking Katie's side and blacklisting Oliver Wood, she had merely burst out laughing.

"That has to be the most idiotic fight I've ever heard, you two better get things sorted out before his suspension is over."

And now she was making a mockery of Katie's anger.

Hugh seemed to have taken Angelina's words the wrong way however, he grinned, "Oh…I see. Well, you'll never going to get his attention acting like--"

"NO!" exclaimed Katie, "I don't _want_ his atten--"

But before she could explain further, Oliver and Percy arrived at the table.

"Weasley. Wood." Hugh said with a grin. Katie wondered distractedly if Hugh ever found reason to frown. "This is a surprise. I don't think I've ever seen you here Oliver."

"Er…yeah. This is only my second visit," he looked at Katie nervously through the corner of his eye. Katie, however, was determinedly staring at her glass of butterbeer, refusing to even glance at Oliver.

"Yes, yes," Percy interjected. "Poor Oliver has never had time to make it down to Hogsmeade. I find that I am rarely ever able to make it myself. What with my _duties_ and all."

He paused here clearly hoping someone would ask about his duties. No one took the bait however and he continued, "For some reason, Oliver was absolutely intent on going this weekend. Seeing as how I am quite an expert guide, I thought I'd show him around."

Since when was Oliver ever intent on anything besides Quidditch? Katie frowned. Well, this was certainly odd behavioral change.

"Why don't you join us?" Hugh asked. "I could use some pointers for the Hufflepuff game. I need all the help I can get."

Oliver opened his mouth to reply but Percy interrupted before he could get a word out, "No, no Hugh. I don't think that's such a good idea. Oliver is supposed to make a clean break from Quidditch during the next few weeks. I've taken it upon myself to monitor him. Anyways, we must get going we're following a strict schedule. So much to do, so little time!"

Katie stared at Percy, mouth agape. Was he for real? She had heard stories of his pompous nature, but they seemed like a gross understatement compared to his actual self.

Oliver cleared his throat.

"Err…actually…I was wondering if I could have a word with you, Bell."

Katie choked on her drink.

"Err…you know if you aren't busy or anything."

Oliver looked at Katie and then looked away quickly.

Katie coughed, "Actually, I am. Busy, you know I promised Angelina and Alicia that I would spend the day with—"

"Oh, no," Angelina said with a grin, "we don't mind and all. If our captain needs a word with you, then by all means, go."

"I don't want to be rude," Katie said giving Angelina a death glare.

"No, no!" Hugh insisted, throwing Katie a sly wink. "Go! Alone time is always a good thing."

Katie felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she nearly moaned in humiliation.

"Yeah, Katie, alone time is always good," Alicia added dreamily. She was staring, however, at Hugh in a way that suggested she wouldn't mind some alone time with him.

"Er…alone time? Yes, yes, I suppose it's a good thing," said Percy never one to resist putting his two cents in. "I suppose we could take a 5 minute break from our schedule, Oliver. But do be hasty! There's a lot to do in Hogsmeade! Much fun to be had."

Katie doubted Percy knew anything about fun. She wearily looked around at her supposed friends. They were gazing back at her expectantly.

She sighed, "I guess I have a few minutes to talk to you."

"You do?" Oliver said quizzically, hardly believing she had agreed. "Err…well, why don't we go outside then? It's quieter there."

Katie glanced at him, wondering what on earth he could possibly want to discuss in private. Perhaps he had found some new flaw in the way she played Quidditch. But his face looked hopeful and Katie could find few valid reasons to argue with him. She sighed crossly and nodded as she stood to follow him out.

Once they were outside, Katie turned and looked at Oliver impatiently, "Well then, what is it you were so eager to discuss?" She did not bother to hide the hint of edge in her voice.

"Oh…er…yes, that. Well, I mean—that is to say," Oliver began muttering unintelligibly. He was apparently nervous about something.

It probably didn't help any that Katie was looking at him like he had grown an extra arm.

"I'm sorry."

Katie didn't understand, "Pardon?"

Oliver glared at her and looked away before repeating, "About what I said earlier and the way I've been acting lately. I'm sorry."

Had he really just done that? It was an apology. Albeit, a very brief and very to point apology. Oliver Wood was not one to waste words.

First a visit to Hogsmeade and then an apology, perhaps McGonagall's punishment was working on Oliver. Katie looked up and realized that Oliver was still waiting for her response with a hint of anxiousness in his eyes.

Maybe she should let him wait it out and not forgive him immediately. Keep him on edge for a bit, he did deserve it. After all, he had been quite disrespectful to her.

"I don't know, Wood," Katie said frowning, "I don't know if I'll be able to for—"

"Oh come off it, Bell," Oliver snapped impatiently. "You know you were just as rude to me as I was to you."

Katie scowled irritably. He was right.

She looked at him wearily and sighed, "Well, I guess that's part of the reason why you make such a great captain."

Oliver gazed back at her confused, still not quite sure if she had accepted his apology.

"I mean you don't take rubbish from anyone."

"So, you agree? You forgive me, then?" Oliver asked hopefully.

Katie shook her head resignedly, "I guess I don't have a choice."

Oliver smiled triumphantly, "Then we're friends."

"Wait a minute there, Mr. Wood," Katie said with mock indignation. "I merely forgave you, I said nothing about friendship."

Oliver stared back at her, at a loss for words. Clearly, he was not used to rejection, or jokes, for that matter.

Katie rolled her eyes and smiled, "It was a joke. Although, you should know, friendship requires a lot of effort. You can't just call someone your friend and then run off to play Quidditch when they need—"

"Right, yeah, effort," Oliver said distractedly. "Percy's going to kill me. I really have to get going." And with a wave, Oliver Wood turned and made a mad dash towards the post office, turning his head to yell out, "I'm really glad we talked this out Bell!"

Katie started after him, exasperated. So much for trying to teach Oliver Wood about friendship, she guessed she should be happy enough with a trip to Hogsmeade and an apology.

**…………………. **

A few hours later, Katie entered Honeydukes' with a mission. She immediately proceeded to the shelves lined with Honeydukes' world famous chocolate and began unloading the bars into her hands. She would leave with as much chocolate as she could carry.

"You might want to slow down there, Bell," said a voice from behind her.

Katie jumped up and quickly turned around. Oliver Wood was standing directly behind her, looking at the large amount of chocolate in her hands with a entertained grin. His eyes were alight with amusement and his cheeks were red from the cold outside. His expression was incredibly relaxed compared to his usual look of stern focus and determination. Katie couldn't help but suddenly realize why so many girls made such a fuss about Oliver Wood. To her surprise, she felt herself blushing.

"Err…just trying to stock up," Katie muttered, backing into the shelf and nearly knocking a few bars off. He was a safe distance from her but Katie still felt as if he was invading her space.

Oliver was now looking at her quizzically.

"Is that why you came over here?" Katie asked, saying the first thing that came into her head. "So you could monitor my eating habits? Don't want me to fatten up anymore before the next game?"

Katie winced as she realized her questioning came out more bitingly than she had intended it too.

"Err…no. Actually, I was—I was going ask you about chocolate," Oliver said hastily.

"Chocolate?"

"Yes, chocolate. You know what kind is good here. What kind is your favorite, what do you recommend?" Oliver grinned, "You seem to be quite the expert."

Katie glared at him before deciding to accept his attempt at civility. "Well, do you have a preference? What do you like? Milk, dark, caramel, nuts, crispy?"

"Milk," Oliver said resolutely.

Katie wrinkled her nose, "Well, that's a bit boring."

Oliver frowned and shrugged simply, "I like what I like."

"Why did you even ask for my help, then" Katie muttered under breath. "You know it wouldn't hurt to try something new everyone once in awhile. I, for one, can never decide which type I like best."

"So you get one of everything?"

"Exactly," Katie nodded, "it works brilliantly."

"But that's a bit of a waste, isn't it?" Oliver asked. "I think it's better to just figure out what you want and stick with it."

"More efficient, I suppose," Katie agreed, "But definitely not as interesting. Anyways, this is getting to be the longest conversation I've ever had about chocolate. Why don't we just compromise, then?"

"Compromise?"

"Right, you get one bar of milk chocolate and one bar of something new."

Oliver nodded slowly. "I suppose that will work."

Oliver raised an eyebrow as he stared at the vast variety of chocolate on the shelves, "I'll need your guidance, of course."

"Of course," Katie nodded sagely. "Well," she continued thoughtfully, "it's a tough call between the dark chocolate and the caramel. But I think you should go with the caramel. It's already got your favorite milk chocolate with a caramel addition that I think you'll like."

"Caramel it is," he said picking up a bar of Honeydukes' milk chocolate with caramel. "I'm trusting you on this one, Bell."

"You won't be disappointed," Katie smiled back.

"Oliver, where are you!"

Katie turned to the doorway, where Percy Weasley stood searching the through the throngs of people in the shop, looking quite annoyed. "We are behind schedule!"

"Oh no," Oliver groaned. "Mother Weasley is back."

"Wood!" Katie reprimanded with a laugh. "Why did you ask him to give you a tour of Hogsmeade, anyways?'

"I _didn't_" Oliver grumbled, "I told him I was coming and he insisted that he give me a tour. It wasn't so bad at first, but after he named every species of owl in the post office, things got rough."

"I can imagine," Katie giggled. "Well, sorry Mr. Wood, but it looks like your time is up. Mother Weasley has returned."

Oliver gave her a panicked look. "No!" he said desperately, "You have to help me! Hide me!" He moved behind her and crouched down. Hiding behind her was not very effective however, as he was quite large.

"Oh yes, Wood," Katie said rolling her eyes. "He'll never be able to spot you here. Look over there," she said pointing a large crate of Cockroach Clusters, "Go hide behind those."

"Right, and if he asks you, you never saw me," Wood replied as he made a dash for the crate.

Katie nodded but she couldn't help laughing at the silliness of the situation.

"Bell!"

Katie turned and came face to face with Percy Weasley himself.

"Do you know where Oliver is?" he asked exasperatedly.

Katie shook her head, feeling a bit bad about lying outright.

"We were just about to head to Dervish and Banges," Percy sighed. "But Oliver saw you in here and he insisted that he needed to speak with you. I assumed there was some pressing matter he needed to discuss; I only hope it didn't have to do with Quidditch."

Pressing matter? Katie wondered confusedly. Since when was buying chocolate a pressing matter?

"I really haven't seen him," Katie said with a look she hoped was innocent. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a group of fourth year girls gathering around Oliver's crate. One of them spotted Oliver and soon the entire group was giggling and blushing as they stared at him.

Percy didn't seem to notice the small spectacle Oliver was creating, however.

He looked around Honeydukes distastefully, "I have never understood the fascination with this store. Really, it only spurs on unhealthy habits. I purposely left it off of our tour. You should really pay more attention to your health, you know."

Katie thought it was best to pretend like she couldn't hear him.

"Anyways, I must get going. Oliver will just have to miss the rest of our tour because I do have business to attend to," Percy said importantly.

"I'm sure he will be quite disappointed," Katie replied sardonically. She could barely keep her laughter in check as Percy made his way to the exit.

"Bell, you're a lifesaver," Oliver said grinning as he stood up from his hiding spot causing the fourth years to scatter. "You were brilliant."

Katie shook her head, "I didn't do anything. Percy's so concerned with himself and being heard, he doesn't really notice anything going on around him."

Oliver shook his head smiling, "True, but I still owe you."

Katie sighed at his eager gratitude. If only he were this easy to please on the Quidditch pitch.

"Well," Katie responded wryly, "what are friends for?"

**…………………. **

I feel like Percy might be coming off more as more flamboyant than he actually is. I apologize.

REVIEW! Please let me know that you like what I'm doing. Are people reading this? Helloooooo out there!

But thanks to everyone that does review, some people just amaze me with their responses. They point out things that I never even saw myself and I'd just like to say thank you! Ok, I'm done talking, go continue being amazing reviewers.


	9. Chapter 8: At the End

Oh dear. It has been quite some time. I apologize that this took so long for me to get out. School's started and things have been rather hectic lately. I'll get straight to the point, though. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: At the End

_**Real success is finding your lifework in the work that you love.**_

**David McCullough **

* * *

As Katie sat down for lunch in the Great Hall, her eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the nearby form of Oliver Wood. 

Percy Weasley sat flanked in his usual position to Oliver's left. It appeared that he was performing his usual behavior of chattering incessantly. Oliver, for his part, was performing his usual behavior of resolutely ignoring Percy.

Across from Oliver sat two older boys Katie vaguely recognized. They were chatting animatedly about something or another. Oliver appeared to be listening to their conversation, occasionally contributing between shoving spoonfuls of pudding into his mouth. Katie watched as all at once, the boys let out booming laughs that resonated through the hall. She frowned and looked at Oliver intently as she realized that she was quite curious to know exactly what it was that was so funny.

Oliver turned his head down the table. Katie blushed and looked down at her plate. She inwardly groaned. Staring and blushing? Since when had she turned into a first year?

Oliver certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. Katie couldn't help but feel that McGonagall's idea to prohibit Oliver from playing Quidditch was working wonders.

"Why are you staring at Oliver Wood?" Abbey asked interestedly from next to her, as she took a large bite of her salad.

"I'm not!" Katie protested.

"Okay. Why _were_ you staring at Oliver Wood?" Abbey persisted.

Katie sputtered; she hadn't realized that she was making her actions so obvious.

"Who wouldn't want to stare at him?" Jane Ryans, one of Katie's fellow classmates giggled.

Jane's best friend, Jane Anderson nodded fervently, "Those eyes. That hair. Not to mention that all that Quidditch doesn't exactly have a negative affect on his bod—"

"Jane!" Katie exclaimed scandalously.

"What?" she replied innocently. "I'm just saying people who play Quidditch are in great shape. You're in great shape. It was a compliment, really."

Jane R. nodded in agreement, "If you want to go for him, I completely approve. But I suggest you attack quickly, before someone else snaps him up."

Jane A. grinned, "Yeah, someone like me."

Katie rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "Thank you, but no thanks."

"Katie," Jane A. sighed as if she were talking to a three-year old, "there's no need to deny your feelings. We understand. I mean how could someone spend three hours every week with Oliver Wood and not want to pounce on him?"

Katie was torn between laughter and anger. The Janes could be so entirely silly sometimes. From the way they spoke, you would think that she was a predator deep in the jungle stalking her prey. Katie had the sneaking suspicion that maybe to the Janes, boys were unsuspecting prey.

Katie shook her head. They were completely misinterpreting her actions, "Jane, Jane, I understand that Oliver is attractive," she glanced at him quickly through the corner of her eye, "very attractive. But he's just not my type."

Jane R. frowned and mocked yawned, "What a typical, _boring_ answer."

At this point, Abbey joined the conversation. "What exactly is your type, Katie?"

Katie furrowed her brow in thought. "Err…I'm not exactly sure yet. But for starters, I would like someone who isn't completely obsessed with Quidditch. I mean a strong love for the game is fine. But someone who places sport before people? I could never understand that. I mean would you want to be dating someone who thought a game was more important than you?"

Jane A. sighed grumpily, "I suppose you make a good point."

"Way to ruin our fun, Katie," Jane R. added pouting.

"But isn't Oliver changing? And who knows, maybe for the right person, he would change completely," Abbey pressed.

Katie looked at Abbey quizzically. Why wasn't she dropping this?

She nodded, "He seems to have changed a bit. But, we'll see what happens once he's off his probation. As for the future, I was never very good at Divination. But I'm not exactly interested in having to focus all my energy in trying to change my hypothetical boyfriend. It'd be nice to have someone I like as is."

"You should really have a little more faith in people, Katie," Abbey said with a slight smile.

Katie frowned. Since when had Abbey been so fond of Oliver?

Abbey must have sensed that Katie was becoming increasingly uncomfortable by her line of questioning, "So when is the big Hufflepuff Quidditch match?"

Katie breathed a sigh of relief at the change of subject but noted that Abbey's eyes indicated clearly that she was not dropping the subject, merely saving it for another, more private time.

"This Saturday," Katie said, sighing wearily. "I hope we're ready. Hugh's been decent so far. But it's going to be a tough game without Oliver."

Abbey grinned, "Well, with my infinite knowledge of Divination, I foresee a win in Gryffindor's future."

* * *

Katie Bell entered the library with goal of finishing her Potions essay and then perhaps starting her never-ending reading for History of Magic, when she saw a familiar form hunched over some diagrams that he was definitely not supposed to be looking at.

"Quidditch in the library, Wood?" Katie asked sardonically, as she pulled up a chair across from him.

Oliver looked up startled and quickly shoved the papers of whizzing exes and ohs under some books.

"Tsk, tsk, Oliver Wood," Katie said arching an eyebrow. "I really should report you."

Oliver frowned and attempted, badly, to deadpan, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Bell."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I saw those papers, Wood. I'm not blind, or an idiot for that matter."

Noting Oliver's panicked look she quickly added, "Oh calm down. I'm not seriously going to report you. But honestly, Wood, whipping out those diagrams in the middle of the library? Are you insane? You could get another week or more of probation! With only two days left, I'd thought you'd be smarter than that."

Oliver groaned, "I don't know why you take such a pleasure in lecturing me, Bell. My theory is that you like the off-of-the-pitch role reversal."

"Excuse me?" Katie asked dangerously.

"Err…nothing." Oliver replied nervously. "Look, the fact that I only have two days until I'm off of probation is precisely why I'm looking at these diagrams. I've completely wasted the past two weeks. You know who we're playing first thing after I come back?"

"Ravenclaw?" Katie said with the slightest bit of trepidation in her voice.

"Exactly," Oliver said matter-of-factly. "The second biggest game of the entire season and I've barely got a single thing planned. I haven't been able to scope out their players; I haven't been able to formulate plays. Not to mention, the team has been playing without me for the past two weeks. We're going to need extra practice just to get you all reacquainted with me again."

Katie raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Oliver most of us have played with you for years. I don't think one game without you is going to throw us off that much."

"Even so, it's not a risk I'm going to take. Ravenclaw's undefeated so far, our biggest mistake would be to underestimate them," Oliver said resolutely. "As you can see, I have my work cut out for me. We're going to need new plays, extra practice, and everyone, me especially, is going to have to be on top of their game."

"Why you especially?" Katie asked quizzically.

Oliver grinned ironically, "Well, like you said, I'm the one who made the reckless decision that put us in this position. If we were to lose, it would basically be completely on my head."

"You know, with the amount of work you claim to have ahead of you, you don't seem to be too worried."

It was true. Oliver didn't seem the slightest bit unnerved by the task at hand. Instead, he was positively humming with excitement, his hair was sticking up in odd directions, and he had that tell-tale fanatical gleam in his eyes.

"I'm just glad to be back, is all. These past two weeks have been tough."

"It seemed as though you were enjoying yourself," Katie said disappointedly as she removed her Potions book from her bag.

"Err…I had fun I suppose. Mainly, I was just trying to pass the time until I could play Quidditch again." Oliver paused.

"What do you love?"

Katie looked up abruptly, bewildered by the sudden change in conversation, "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Look if you loved doing something the way I do, you would understand what I mean."

Katie snorted, "I never knew you were so sensitive."

"I'm serious. You always give me such a hard time about Quidditch. But you must feel that way about something. What do you really love?"

Katie frowned, "I do not give you a hard time. I just point out the truth." She was trying to avoid answering for some reason.

"So you don't love anything?" Oliver said grinning.

"No!" Katie answered annoyed, "Obviously, I love my family, my frie--"

"No, no," Oliver interrupted exasperatedly as he leaned back in his chair. "What do you love to _do_?"

"What do I love to do?" Katie repeated thoughtfully. What did she love to do? She thought hard but her mind was blank. Quidditch? No. She liked Quidditch but she didn't love it.

"Er…there are a lot of things I like to do," Katie answered hastily, not sure why it was so important that she answer Oliver's question. "Talking to my friends, eating chocolate. Even though I hate it sometimes, I really do like school. Shopping, writing--"

"Writing?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"Yes," Katie replied defensively. "Am I not allowed to like to write? Or are people in your world only allowed to like Quidd-"

"Oh, will you drop it, already," Oliver said, rolling his eyes, "I just never knew that you liked to write."

Katie was uncertain as to why this mattered to him, "Er…you don't really know anything about me."

When Oliver didn't reply, Katie looked up.

His hazel eyes were fixed steadily on her face. She wondered vaguely if there was some sort of hideous birthmark on her face that she had never noticed.

An eternity passed, and Katie felt the heat rise to her face and she realized she was blushing under the intensity of his gaze. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Oliver seemed to realize that he had been gaping at her and quickly looked away.

"Er, yes, like I was saying--wait what was I--that is to say--" Oliver muttered incoherently, suddenly unable to look Katie in the eye.

"I think you were asking what I loved," Katie offered helpfully.

"Yes, yes that's it," Oliver answered, finally seeming to regain himself." I asked you that, and you were unable to give me a response."

"What?" Katie asked irately. "I gave you multiple answers!"

"No, what you gave me were a bunch of things you might like to do in your spare time. But something you love is what you see yourself doing for the rest of your life, something you can get behind, something you can throw yourself into," Oliver's eyes were alight and his voice was impassioned. Katie felt as if she were in the Gryffindor locker room before a big game and Oliver was attempting to rev the team up with one of his famous speeches.

"I-I want to do lots of things," Katie said finally. This, at least was true. She wanted to travel, she wanted to have a family, and most of all she wanted to find a way to make a difference to someone. But Katie didn't dare repeat any of that to Oliver, for fear of sounding like a complete idiot.

"This isn't chocolate, Bell"

"Pardon?" Katie asked confusedly.

"Chocolate," Oliver repeated as if she were a two year old. "You can't just decide you want to do everything, it doesn't work like chocolate."

"I really have no idea how my inability to pick a flavor of chocolate has anything to do with what I want to do with the rest of my life," Katie said, glaring at Wood. "As enthralling as this conversation is Wood, I really do have to get going."

She stood and began packing her books. Wood quickly reached out a placed a calloused hand on her forearm.

"Just answer me one thing," Wood asked.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Go on then."

"What do you plan on doing after you graduate from Hogwarts?"

Katie smiled; she had known the answer to that question since she was 10 years old.

"I'm going to be a Healer."

"Really?" Oliver questioned doubtfully.

Despite her best efforts to remain unaffected, Katie couldn't help but feel aggravated. "What now? You don't believe me?"

"No, I do," Oliver replied slowly. "It's just…Healing doesn't really seem to suit you."

"Am I not smart enough, then?" Katie voiced her one of her biggest insecurities. She hated herself for sounding so defensive and hated herself even more for caring about his answer to that question. Oliver didn't even know her! Why should she care what he though?

"I think we've already established that you don't really know anything about me, Wood. So what you think is really not of my concern."

"I suppose," Oliver countered thoughtfully, completely unaffected by her frigid response. "But why do you want to be a Healer?"

"I don't really see how that's any of your business," Katie sniffed, "but if you must know, my Mum and Dad are both Healers."

Oliver's brow creased in puzzlement, "And?"

"And what?" Katie retorted. "My entire family is Healers."

Oliver gazed at her incredulously, "Let me get this straight, you're telling me you want to be a Healer because your parents are Healers?"

"You don't understand. It's not just my parents. I have two older brothers who are both Healers. All of my aunts and uncles are Healers. I have thirteen cousins and eleven of them are Healers."

"But what about the other two cousins? They seem interesting, what do they do?" Oliver implored.

Katie shook her head, "They're Mediwizards."

"Er--oh. Really into helping people, your family."

"You're telling me," Katie sighed.

"So what, you don't have a choice in what you do? Anyone who isn't a Healer or a Mediwizard is cut out of the family?" Oliver said grinning.

Katie shook her head fervently. "It isn't like that. No one told me I had to be a Healer, nobody had to. In my family, it's the only career that exists. And why shouldn't I be a Healer? It's practically in my blood!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you don't even know if you like it?"

Katie sighed. Oliver just didn't understand.

"I'll learn to like it. And once again, I really don't see how any of this is your business."

Oliver shrugged, opening his Transfiguration book, "I was just curious. We are friends, remember?"

Katie snorted. She didn't know if friendship was what you would call her relationship with Wood. But then again, she couldn't exactly place why she had just spent the past hour talking to him about her life plans, among other things. Had it really been an hour? It felt like 10 minutes had past since she had spotted Wood.

"Alright then, I've got to get going," Oliver said as he stood and began packing his books, breaking Katie's reverie. "But you know, you really should think about what I said. It is a bit dumb of you to criticize me about my passion, when you aren't really passionate about anything."

And before Katie had a chance to respond, he turned on his heal and left, leaving a dumbfounded Katie Bell to stare in his wake.

She supposed she should get used to Oliver's odd habit of pointing out her flaws and then running away before she had a chance to really defend herself. For what must have been the twentieth time in the past hour, Katie tried to convince herself that what Oliver Wood said was of no consequence to her. But it was really no use; his words had already affected her.

For one thing, she had never really heard Oliver speak so passionately. She couldn't help but admire it. And it was that same admiration that angered Katie to no end.

But what scared Katie the most was the fact that she wasn't sure she loved anything the way Oliver loved Quidditch. A few days ago, Katie would have been proud of this fact, who would want to be deranged like Oliver Wood? But now it just felt like she was missing out on something.

She thought of Angelina, who behind her laid back, off-pitch guise, was really just a female Oliver. Quidditch was her love. And the Twins dedicated their life to being class clowns and with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, had somehow managed to make a career out of making other people laugh. Even the Janes, for god sakes, knew that they wanted careers in gossip and planned to spend the next summer interning with _Witches Weekly_.

Katie could feel her heart speed up and she wondered blithely if she too was having a panic attack. She inhaled deeply. She just needed to calm down.

Why the hell did she care what Oliver Wood thought of her?

For some reason, Katie did not want to know the answer to that question.

* * *

Whoo! Don't forget to review! Really thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed for the last chapter, I was floored by your response. I hope you'll continue to review. :)

I hate to say it but it's going to be harder for me to get as many chapters out during the year. I'm not abandoning this story, however! Just expect the updates to be less frequent and blame my professors entirely for this. I hope you will all stay patient. Do know that I really do hate to abandon things that I've started. So this story will be completed! Don't forget to review :)


	10. Chapter 9: Sweet Liberation

Chapter 9 is finally done! It really shouldn't have taken this long, even with school. I hope you haven't all forgotten about me. School has been a bit crazy. Thanks again for your patience. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Sweet Liberation

_**Some of us are becoming the men we wanted to marry.**_

**Gloria Steinem **

* * *

Katie slammed down her Transfiguration book in frustration. 

Abbey looked up from her Potions book with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you dragged me to the library on a Friday night to work. If I had known you were going to beat your books up, I would have probably stayed in my room."

Katie glared back at Abbey.

"Oh don't give me that look just because Oliver Wood's got you all wound up," Abbey murmured shrewdly as she flipped through her Potions book.

"I am not wound up," Katie objected hotly.

"Fine you're not wound up. But it's definitely Oliver Wood whose got you 'not wound up'," Abbey said smugly.

"It is not," Katie protested lamely. But it was no use. Honestly, Abbey could be so brutally astute sometimes. This was a useful trait to have in a friend, except when it was turned against you.

Katie inhaled deeply. "I am not 'wound up'. I am merely frustrated with Oliver Wood."

"And why, pray tell, are you so _frustrated_ with dear Mr. Wood?" Abbey questioned snickering.

Katie sniffed haughtily; she did not like Abbey's tone. "If you must know, Wood and I had quite a lengthy conversation the other day."

Abbey sent her a quizzical look, "And?"

"Well, I think he overstepped his boundaries a bit," Katie replied with a frown.

"How so?"

"We were discussing our respective future career plans--"

"Were you?" Abbey interrupted with marked interest. "How did that subject come up?"

Katie furrowed her brow. "I don't know. He sort of just brought it up."

"_Did_ he?" Abbey said, grinning thoughtfully to herself.

"What?" Katie asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Abbey replied happily.

Katie glowered back. "Don't 'oh nothing' me. I know you're thinking something in that twisted head of yours and you had better tell me."

"It's not that important. But if you must know, I was thinking that perhaps Oliver has changed. You said he could only talk about Quidditch and you said that he wasn't your friend."

"And I was right!" Katie said glaring.

"But he clearly had a conversation with you, friend-to-friend, about something other than Quidditch. It's just a start, but I do think it's something."

Katie's brow knitted, "Actually, you're wrong on both accounts. The conversation _was _about Quidditch because that's what Wood's future consists of. That's probably all he plans on doing with his life. Eat, sleep, and breathe Quidditch."

She paused to take a breath before restarting, "And as for us being _friends, _we aren't. That's exactly why he was so offensive. We are _not_ friends so he had absolutely no right to criticize me the way he did."

"What exactly did he say?"

"He had the audacity to pass judgment on me for not having 'direction' because apparently I don't love to do anything. He doesn't even know me! He seemed to think it was disappointing that I'm becoming a Healer because my family wants me to and not because I'm 'passionate' about it," Katie said bitterly.

"Well if he isn't your friend then why should what he says matter to you?" Abbey asked.

At this Katie's shoulder's slumped. She sighed heavily, "Because he's right."

Abbey jumped to her defense, "That is not true! You are one of the most passionate people I know. You love so many things."

Katie shook her head, "But do you see how much Oliver loves Quidditch? It practically consumes him."

"You used to think that was a bad thing," Abbey replied.

"I know. But now it seems like everyone knows exactly what they want to do with their lives. And what they want to do coincides with what they love. I've always known what I want to do. I'm just starting to realize I have no idea what I love to do."

"Katie," Abbey sighed, "that's the whole point of school. To help you figure it out. We're so young! Just because Oliver Wood has his entire life planned out doesn't mean you have to too."

"But Oliver isn't the only one," Katie knew she was being a bit whiny. But honestly, this had been vexing her quite a bit the past few days. "I mean even you know what you're going to do Abbey."

"I do not!" Abbey exclaimed.

"Oh come on," Katie scoffed. "You like reading your Transfiguration book for fun, you collect red marking quills, and you've lead about 17 different study groups. You've got 'professor' written all over you."

"Katie," Abbey sighed exasperatedly. "I think I would enjoy teaching. But I haven't shut out every other alternative. There are a thousand other things I could choose from, some of them I haven't even heard of yet. The point is that right now you're supposed to keep your options open."

"And how do I do that?"

"Well, don't rule Healing out completely. But don't make it your only choice. Find out what you're interested in. Join some new clubs, see what's out there. But don't sentence yourself to something you aren't even sure about."

"I suppose I could do that. Who knows, in the end I could find out that Healing really is for me." Katie sighed, feeling slightly less frustrated. "Abbey, how would I survive without you?"

"Oh, you'd survive," Abbey replied with a grin. "You'd probably be incredibly unhappy, though. Now enough studying, I'm starving. And you need all the sustenance you can get to prepare you for big, bad Hufflepuff."

* * *

Katie felt lighter than she had in days. And as Angelina Johnson threw her a no look pass and Katie scored her 9th goal of the day, she felt her spirits rise a little higher. 

"And Bell scores again! If I were Hufflepuff, I would forfeit the match right now so I could return to my locker room with a bit of dignity still in tact," Lee Jordan exclaimed jovially.

"Mr. Jordan, could you please refrain from injecting your own personal commentary, however accurate you may think it to be, into your reporting," Professor McGonagall shouted tartly. But even from her distance, Katie could see the relief on McGonagall's face. The relief that Katie Bell felt herself.

She looked around at her team members, all of whom had ear to ear grins on their faces. She tried to push down her own feelings of giddiness. If Oliver were here, he would probably be shouting at them to wipe the grins off of their faces and get back to work. After all, they hadn't won yet.

But Oliver was not here.

"And Johnson scores another after a nice assist from Bell, pushing Gryffindor's lead to 210! Honestly, the Gryffindor chasers are having a field day out there," Lee Jordan was positively ecstatic with excitement.

"This is really something else, folks. Gryffindor is playing without their star Keeper and Captain Oliver Wood, who has been suspended on some questionable charges of reckless behavior. Yet, Gryffindor still maintains a strong lead due mainly to the stupendous performance of the Gryffindor Chasers led by Katie Bell. The Gryffindor reserve Keeper James has hardly gotten any action down on his side of the pitch!"

Katie grinned. Poor Hugh. They really didn't have much need for him. All those hours he had put in at practice were proving to be for nothing. The only excitement Hugh had received had come in the opening minutes of the game when Fred had accidentally kicked the Quaffle in the direction of Hugh and the goals he was defending.

And as Harry dove and retrieved the Snitch, sealing the Gryffindor victory, Katie realized with glee that Fred's mishap would be Hugh's one moment in the Quidditch spotlight.

Oliver Wood's probation was officially over.

* * *

Katie ran up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. The corridors were uncharacteristically empty. It seemed that the entire school was out on the pitch, driven to watch the game by either a loyalty to their house team or a curiosity to see how Gryffindor would fare without their captain. Either way,  
Katie had stolen away from the elated celebrations of her teammates and fellow Gryffindors. 

A combination of exhaustion from extra Quidditch practice and anxiety over the upcoming match had prevented Katie from completing any of her work. Monday was quickly looking to become the worst day of her life, with Charms homework, Artithmancy problems, and two essays, Transfiguration and Potions, all due.

She had chosen to duck away from the celebrations right before her other team members could grab her for the traditional Gryffindor group hug that would inevitably end up turning into a red and gold pile of bodies. It was the one Gryffindor ritual that Katie was least fond of, due mainly to the fact that she was one of the smallest members on the team and she somehow always ended up at the bottom of the bone crushing mound. One could only take so much of being pressed up against smelly boys with Alicia Spinnet's elbow in your face and Harry Potter's knobby knees digging into  
your side.

Hopefully, no one would notice her absence. She could grab her books and head to the library before anyone returned to the Common Room bypassing the undoubtedly raucous party Fred and George would throw and the countless requests from her housemates to tell and retell their favorite parts of the match.

Katie sighed. She hoped no one would think she didn't care about the win. She was thrilled to say the least. Her heart was still pounding from the adrenaline of victory. It wasn't just the victory that her heart pumping, it was the fact that this time, she had actually played a hand in helping her team win.

Katie would have been lying to herself if she pretended like her performance in the Slytherin match hadn't disappointed her. Not only had she been let down, quite frankly she had been embarrassed by her inability to help her team. Oliver Wood's decision to highlight her fumbling had only served to embarrass her further.

As Katie murmured the password to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open, she wondered vaguely what Oliver would think of her recent performance. She felt a pang of frustration mixed with anger as she realized she hoped he would be impressed. As she climbed into the tower and for the one hundredth time she wondered why in Merlin's name she cared so much about what Oliver thought of her.

Katie began making her way to the stairs with annoyed scowl on her face, when she heard a distinct tapping. She wondered briefly if it had been a good idea to come back to the tower alone. These feelings of doubt were quickly wiped away when she spotted Oliver Wood sitting in an armchair near the fireplace.

At first glance, he appeared to be seated calmly reading his Potions text. Upon further inspection, however, Katie noted that he was no where near calm. His foot was tapping loudly against the floor, his hands were clutching the Potions book so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, and he was now fixing Katie with a look of abject anxiety.

Reading the scowl still on Katie's face incorrectly, Oliver's face fell. "Well that's it then? We've lost it."

Katie realized with a jolt that Oliver had no way of knowing who had won the match because he hadn't been allowed to come. She felt a twinge of pity as she figured out that he must have been sitting alone in the tower agonizing for the past few hours.

_Serves him right_, Katie thought reprovingly. But her heart wasn't in it. She wasn't cruel enough to let Oliver go on tormenting himself. Even if she had spent the last few days in turmoil because of his comments about her career plans.

"Wood--" Katie began, but she was interrupted.

"I was just trying to do what was right for the team," Oliver sighed miserably, his head hung low. "I suppose I should resign as Captain. This whole thing really was my fault. You were right, if that's what you want to hear--"

"As much as I do enjoy hearing that," Katie interjected, "and however true it may be, I think you should know that we won."

Oliver froze. "W-what?"

"You heard me," Katie said, unable to contain her grin. "We won. As for your resignation, well that's really up to you--"

"We _won_?" Oliver said, his voice filled with a mixture of hope and incredulity.

"Oh, don't act so surprised," Katie said teasingly, "you're really overestimating your own importance. Honestly, I don't think we really need you, so if you do want to resign--"

Oliver jumped up, clearly not taking her teasing well. "Bell!" Oliver said desperately, his voice filled with hope as he grabbed her forearms. "Just answer my bloody question. Did we win or not?!"

"Watch it!" Katie winced as he shook her a little. She frowned grumpily, "I don't appreciate being manhandled."

"_Bell_," Oliver groaned his brown eyes pleading. The combination of the intensity of his gaze and his close proximity caused Katie to look away, the heat rising in her cheeks. She coughed and muttered, "_Yes_, we won."

Katie watched as Oliver's face lit up and a grin broke out on his face. His joy was contagious because Katie could soon feel a similar grin spreading across her face.

"We beat Hufflepuff!" Oliver whispered ecstatically.

"Beat would be putting it lightly," Katie said merrily "We essentially walloped them."

Katie giggled as Oliver let out some sort of joyful hoot.

"And James, he was able to Keep properly?" Oliver asked eagerly.

"He didn't even get a chance, too. We had possession of the Quaffle almost the entire time," Katie replied, barely able to keep the pride out of her voice.

"I should have known that you lot would choose the day I'm out to play your hearts out," Oliver said, shaking his head happily.

"Wood, it was absolutely brilliant!" Katie said sighing. "I wish you could have seen it. I think the whole school came out to see whether or not we were going to make a mockery of ourselves."

"But you didn't. You gave me a right fright there for a second with that look on your face. I thought the rest of the team must have thrown themselves off of their brooms after our defeat and they had chosen you to deliver the bad news to me."

Katie raised an eyebrow, "We aren't that dramatic, Wood. Unlike _someone_ I know."

Oliver ignored Katie's remarks and she watched as something sparked in his eyes. She could see the gears working in his head, "Hold on now. The slim margin with which we beat Slytherin put us in second after Ravenclaw thrashed them. But if we beat Hufflepuff as bad as you say we did, we should be back in the race for first place."

He paused to take a breath and beamed, "This is bloody fantastic!" And with that he grabbed Katie and pulled her into exactly the kind of bone crushing team hug she had been trying to avoid down on the pitch.

Katie felt herself freeze as Oliver's arms wrapped around her, pinning her own arms to her side. Her breath was knocked out of her and it was hard to tell if this was from the force of Oliver's hug or something entirely different. As the warmth of his embrace enveloped her, Katie noted the way the light stubble on Oliver's chin felt against her forehead and the faint spicy smell of his soap.

Perhaps, team hugs weren't so bad after all.

Just as Katie began to relax, Oliver let go and bounded towards the stairs.

Katie called after him, still a bit dazed, "Where are you going?"

"The library," he replied back, without even turning his head, "I've got a lot of work ahead of me before Ravenclaw."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it J I sort of glazed over the Quidditch match mainly because I discovered in an earlier chapter that I hate writing Quidditch scenes. I hope it didn't detract from the overall plot. I promise to be timelier about Chapter 10 (if you promise lots and lots of REVIEWS!!!!!!). 


	11. Chapter 10: Past Repetitions

**Hides head in shame All right I'm going to get straight to the story…I won't bore you with my pathetic excuses of stress, exams, vacations without internet access, and writer's block.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Past Repetitions **

_**Ultimately the bond of all companionship, whether in marriage or in friendship, is conversation.**_

******  
Oscar Wilde **

* * *

Katie looked down at her ink covered hands, amazed that they weren't cramping from exertion. Her neck ached, her eyes were watering, and she could slowly feel fatigue overwhelming her body. But her hands were perfect. And more importantly, her mind was still racing. She wasn't finished yet. No, indeed, she wasn't even closed to being finished.

A quick glance at the clock above the Gryffindor's fire place told her it was much too late to still be awake. She knew she needed to get to bed soon or she would be in great danger of sleeping through Charms. She had finished Potions and Transfiguration. Technically, her History of Magic essay wasn't due for another week. There was really no need for her to sacrifice sleep in order to do it. But oddly enough, there was nothing she'd rather be doing than History of Magic.

She was so intent on expressing exactly how she felt about the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy of 1692 and its imminent effects on Muggle-Wizard relations that she barely heard the portrait open as someone entered. It wasn't until she heard the faint clearing of a throat that Katie bothered to look up.

She was met with the image of one Oliver Wood looking exactly how she felt. His shoulders were slumped, he had dark circles around his eyes, and his hair looked like it hadn't been combed for days. But like her he was wide awake. Indeed, he appeared to be practically buzzing with energy.

He threw her a weary grin as he approached the squashy sofa she was currently sitting in.

"Still up, Bell? I think it's against the rules for you to be out of bed at this hour."

"No, Wood," Katie muttered, without even looking up from her work. "I'm within bounds. It's against the rules to be wandering the halls past midnight. Much like you were just doing. Yet another incredibly intelligent decision on your part, might I add. Especially considering you've just finished your--

"Oh Bell," Oliver interrupted, not the slightest bit put out by her irritable response, "I know how much you like hearing the sound of your voice, but really I have more important things to discuss."

Katie was more than a little irked at Oliver's interruption. She had been on a roll with her essay and Oliver's disruption was completely ruining her productive streak. Her mood was not improved as Oliver proceeded to make himself comfortable in the seat next to her completely ignoring the glower she was giving him.

Katie's temper rose further as she felt her body stiffen in response to his proximity. For Merlin's sake what was wrong with her! Oliver was seated at a reasonable distance from her on the couch, yet she still felt like he was much too close.

Katie slammed her book shut in annoyance, realizing that she was probably not going to get any more work done tonight.

"Er—Sorry Bell. I didn't know you were busy," Oliver said apologetically, as he made a move to get up. "I really didn't mean to interrupt," he added, quite sincerely.

Katie snorted. He was the most polite rude boy she had ever met, if that made any sense. She supposed he couldn't help that he was so clueless.

He continued, his voice quick with excitement, "I was just excited about the new plays that I've been working on, there's one in particular based loosely off the Porskoff Ploy, only it's a reverse--"

Katie raised her eyebrows.

Oliver stopped abruptly, looking a tad abashed. "Err—sorry. I got a bit ahead of myself. I'll just head up to bed now."

Katie sighed, feeling her annoyance dissipate. It was hard to stay angry at someone who was so enthusiastic.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about that play of yours, first," she said, smiling resignedly. Sleep would have to wait a few minutes. Besides, she was a bit curious to find out what Oliver had up his sleeve.

Oliver's face lit up. "All right then," he replied happily. "Like I said before, it's like a Porskoff Ploy, only we're going to reverse it. Two Chasers instead of one to lure up the Ravenclaw Chasers _and_ their Beaters."

"You think it will draw up the Beaters?" Katie asked skeptically.

"Definitely," Oliver answered with confidence. "Especially since the Ravenclaw Beaters have a habit of attaching themselves to the opposing teams Chasers."

Katie winced, remembering last year when she had come away with a particularly nasty bruise as the result of the Ravenclaw Beaters tailing her

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten."

"Anyways the reverse should be pretty successful against them. If it's not though, I've been working on another play that should do the trick," Oliver muttered, shuffling through his play book as his eyebrows furrowed.

As Oliver continued explaining play after play, Katie felt her attention begin to drift. Suddenly her eyelids seemed quite heavy and she felt like she was sinking deeper and deeper into the cushions of the couch. She stared at Oliver's face and as the fatigue started to hit her, she couldn't help but notice that his eyes became such an interesting shade of brown when the fire reflected off of them. Or perhaps the warm chocolate color was a result of the fact that he was talking about Quidditch. She cocked her head to the side as she unfocusedly noted that the slight stubble on his chin added a sort of rugged charm to his admittedly handsome features.

Katie felt herself jerk wide awake at her thoughts. Her mind was racing. Rugged charm? Where the bloody hell had that come from? And since when did she notice anything about Oliver Wood's eyes?

"Bell, are you listening?" Oliver said frowning.

"Oh! Er--I was just--I mean…Yeah. Yeah of course I'm listening," Katie said hurriedly, wincing as she felt blood rush to her face.

"Are you okay, Bell?" Oliver asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Katie replied abruptly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Wood said shrugging as he gave her a once over. She realized she was sitting awkwardly upright against the sofa and her foot was tapping unnecessarily against the floor. "You seem a little tense."

She shoved herself into the farthest corner of the sofa as she felt herself blush even more. "Well, I'm fine," Katie assured curtly.

Oliver eyed her papers interestedly, "What is it that you're working on, anyhow?"

"History of Magic essay," Katie muttered as she began to pile her papers.

"Ah. Due tomorrow, is it?" Oliver said frowning. "I never pegged you for a procrastinator. You know you've got to stay on top of that work. Wouldn't want your grades to start slipping. McGonagall has all these odd ideas about banning players if their grades are too low. It's a hard enough keeping the Weasleys in line, don't you add to that-"

"It's due next week," Katie interrupted. "You needn't worry, my grades are perfectly in line," she added sarcastically.

Why wouldn't he leave already? His proximity and its affect on her were really starting to disturb her. Leave it to Oliver Wood to pick the worst possible time to start taking an interest in things other than Quidditch.

"Oh. Well, that's good." Oliver Wood said, clearly a bit putout. He was probably disappointed at the lost opportunity to deliver a lecture, Katie thought darkly.

Oliver didn't speak for the next few minutes. Katie glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she gathered her books. She promptly looked away as she realized he was once again staring at her rather intently. She cursed internally as she felt herself reddening once more.

Unable to stand the scrutiny, she finally broke. "What?!"

Oliver stared at her blankly, not understanding her question.

"What are you staring at?" she asked frustrated. It might have been her imagination, or the fatigue settling in, or even the bad lighting, but Katie thought that she might have seen a faint blush tinge Oliver's cheeks.

"I was just wondering why you were up so late writing your essay." Oliver replied. "If it's not due for another week, I mean."

"I wanted to get a head start," Katie muttered flatly. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Oh, all right then," Oliver said sounding like he didn't believe her in the least.

Katie glowered at him. Honestly, what was he always on about? And why, for Merlin sake, couldn't she ignore him?

"It's just that when I get a head start on things, like say, for example, Quidditch plays, you call me deranged and obsessed," Oliver said thoughtfully.

Katie frowned, what was he getting at? "Oliver," Katie groaned, "when it comes to Quidditch, you are deranged and obsessed."

"Yeah, but its _Quidditch_," Oliver said as if that explained it all.

"I'm not following," Katie replied blankly.

"It's nearly morning and you're wide awake writing an essay that's not due for another week. And its History of Magic," Oliver added distastefully.

"What's wrong with History of Magic?" Katie asked defensively.

"What isn't wrong with it?" Oliver said derisively. "The professor is terrible, the classroom is a stifling, and the material is virtually useless. Don't get me wrong, I've come up with some of my greatest plays in that classroom, but the experience on the whole is terrible. I wouldn't see a problem with taking the course out of the curriculum. It's a complete waste of time."

Katie could feel her ire rising, "And what would you do with that time instead?" Katie questioned irately. "--No wait, let me guess--" She furrowed her brows in mock thought, "Devote even more time to Quidditch?"

Oliver looked at her a bit defensively, "I hadn't thought of that but now that you mention it, yes, I do think devoting that time to Quidditch would be a good idea."

"Well," Katie said sardonically, "that certainly is a departure. How very new and exciting of you Wood."

"I suppose novelty and excitement are in the eye of the beholder," Wood responded abruptly, clearly irritated by her mocking.

Katie frowned at him.

"When you're doing something you love to do, it always seems new and exciting," Oliver clarified serenely. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Just what are you trying to imply, Wood?" she demanded hotly.

Try as she might to repress it, Katie could feel the bitter anger burgeoning inside of her. The memory of their discussion in the library was still fresh in her mind. She would not once again be told that she had no passion or direction by some overzealous Quidditch crazed idiot.

"I'm not implying anything, Bell," Oliver answered coolly. "You already know that I find it a bit hypocritical that you are so quick to judge other people about what they choose to be passionate about when you yourself have no—"

"I have passion!" Katie nearly screamed. Wood stopped abruptly and stared at her, obviously dumbfounded by her outburst. Katie felt herself blush and repeated more quietly but just as vehemently, "I _have_ passion. And I will not be told otherwise by you. You don't even know me."

"True, I don't know you," Oliver conceded, but he did not seem putout in the least. He turned and faced her squarely. "Who are you then?"

"W-What?" Katie asked, befuddled by the question as well as suddenly having the full intensity of Oliver Woods gaze on her.

"You said I don't know you, so tell me who you are," Oliver said simply.

"What?" Katie asked incredulously. "No, no, it doesn't work like that. Its not that simple."

"Why not?" Oliver asked seriously. "Unless of course, you don't know who you are."

"And so what if I don't?" Katie asked defiantly, remembering her words with Abbey. "So what if I don't know exactly what I'm going to do with my life at this exact moment? We're still young and I've got plenty of time to figure it out. That _is _why I'm here, after all. Not all of us can know exactly what we're going to do when we're eleven. Not all of us can be you, Wood."

She looked at him triumphantly, proud that she had actually remembered the right words to say. She braced herself for his response.

"Well, I suppose you're right," Oliver said.

"Pardon?" Katie asked. She had been expecting another attack on her character, not a concession that she was right.

Oliver nodded slowly, "You're right. Not everyone has to know everything right now."

"I'm not following," Katie said, a bit disappointedly. As much as Oliver infuriated her, she rather liked hearing his opinion on things.

"I guess I just wanted to make you see that Healing wasn't your only career option just because it was your family's only career option. But you're right, you don't have to have your whole life figured out now. As long as your trying to figure it out, instead of mindlessly following your families tradition."

Katie looked at him a bit dumbfounded. Was this Oliver, agreeing with her?

"And just so you know," Oliver said grinning slightly, "I didn't always know I wanted to be a Quidditch player."

"That's it," Katie said shaking her head. "Who _are_ you? Where have you taken Oliver Wood?"

"I didn't even used to like sports. Thought they were a bit pointless and boring," Oliver said, shaking his head in apparent disbelief of his younger self.

"Okay, Wood," Katie said horrified. "I can only take so much earth shattering news at a time. If you want to tell me that your real passion is the ballet or that you plan on pursing a career in politics, please save it for a later date. I don't think I can take anymore shock today."

"Ha ha," Oliver muttered mockingly. "I'd think we'd better head to bed now." He sighed as he moved to get up. "I don't know how I'm going to make it through my classes tomorrow. Luckily, I have History of Magic first which will give me plenty of time for a nice, relaxing nap."

Katie ignored the barb about her favorite subject. She realized there was still something bothering her. Katie bit her lip as she looked up at him, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

It might have been her mind playing tricks on her, but Katie thought she saw some change in Oliver's countenance. There was some thing indiscernible about the way he was looking down at her.

"Only if I can ask you one more question," Oliver replied.

Katie nodded her head, a bit thrown. "Alright then. You first."

"Why History of Magic?" Oliver asked, giving Katie a thoroughly perplexed look.

Katie stifled her laughter, "Honestly, why is it so hard for you to believe that someone likes History of Magic?"

"Because _nobody_ does," Oliver replied exasperated. "Its bloody boring and completely useless."

Katie felt her ire begin to rise. "You know if anyone bothered to put half the effort into classes like History of Magic, I think we'd have a lot less problems."

Oliver snorted, "I'm sure Bell. Binns is out to change the world one student at a time."

Katie glared at him. "Just because you think the problems of the world are limited to whether or not the Kestrels beat the Wasps and by how much, doesn't mean we all do."

She watched with a hint of satisfaction as Oliver's jaw tightened in annoyance. "You really are something Bell. I ask you a question out of curiosity and instead of answering you once again lecture me on my 'unhealthy' Quidditch obsession."

Katie bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from shouting. She inhaled deeply. Perhaps she should start over.

"I think History of Magic is the most valuable subject at Hogwarts. More important than Potions, or Transfiguration, or Defense Against the Dark Arts."

She ignored the bewildered look Oliver was giving her and continued, "Its like this, Wood. Think back to your childhood. Think back to all the most memorable moments."

Katie paused and looked at him.

"I'm not following," Oliver replied blankly.

"Just do as I say!" Katie said. "Now think of who you are today. You said you didn't used to like sports. Something must have changed that. Some moment a long time ago changed you. It made you into this person that you are today."

Oliver's face had turned suddenly hard. "What does my childhood have to do with anything?" he questioned a bit sharply.

Katie ignored his tone. "History--history is like one big childhood. Don't you see it? One event shapes another and ultimately they shape the future. Your childhood shapes who'll you become just like history shapes the future."

"And you find that interesting?" Oliver questioned.

"Who wouldn't?" Katie exclaimed. "Take this for example." She lifted up her essay and brandished it in Oliver's face. "The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy of 1692, possibly the most important piece of wizarding legislation…well, ever. It completely changed Muggle-Wizard relations and in my opinion, for the worse. I mean of course the whole burning at the stake thing was bad."

Oliver snorted, "That may be an understatement."

"But what about the alternative?" Katie implored. "We hide ourselves. We become isolated and retract further and further away from Muggles. We retract so far away that eventually Muggles become quaint, clueless, and backwards at best. At worst, they're a blight, an impurity, a disease that needs to be destroyed. All the while, we can never fully isolate ourselves. We need Muggles to survive. They're our wives and husbands and parents and most importantly they're people. People like you and me, only very slightly different. But the ISWS changed that. It created a boundary. It created us and them."

Katie paused to catch her breath before continuing. "And when the lines were drawn, all the prejudice and intolerance that comes with division were magnified. So much so that some 300 years later a megalomaniac with an army was able to wreak terror in the name of purification."

"History defines the future," Oliver said.

"Yes," Katie nodded, "And we can't understand anything if we don't understand our past."

"I guess I never thought of it like that."

Katie smiled lightly, "Perhaps you should pay more attention in History of Magic, after all."

Oliver nodded, "Well that answers my question quite thoroughly."

Katie looked down sheepishly, she had a tendency to get a bit carried away.

"And what was your question, Bell?"

She leaned back tiredly. It really was getting late, but there was still one thing she wanted to know.

"What changed?"

"Pardon?" Oliver questioned, confused.

"You told me you didn't always want to be a Quidditch player. You said you didn't even used to like sports. And now…well, you're you. What changed?"

There was a pause as Oliver's glanced at her quickly before looking away.

"Nothing," Oliver replied with difficulty. "I just took to the game, I suppose."

"Oh come off of it," Katie said, dismayed. "You really expect me to believe that?"

Wood shrugged with apparent nonchalance.

It was an innocent enough question but as Oliver's back stiffened slightly Katie began to believe that maybe the answer was a bit more complex than she had assumed. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

"I answered _your_ question properly. Now you could at least have the _decency_--"

"Bell, I told you," Wood interrupted harshly, "I took an interest in Quidditch. Drop it."

Katie couldn't believe Oliver Wood. She tried to repress her anger, but once again, it got the better of her. "How you manage to go from normal, bordering on interesting, to a complete idiot in a matter of seconds absolutely amazes me," Katie hissed.

Once again Wood responded with an apathetic shrug.

"If that's all you have to say then," Katie said quickly, as she made to stand up, "I'll be getting to bed now."

"Actually, there is one more thing," Oliver said standing up to face her.

Katie looked up hopefully, perhaps he wasn't as idiotic as she thought.

"You need extra practice."

"What?" Katie didn't think she had heard correctly.

Oliver continued stonily, "You've gained weight and it seems you haven't been able to take it off. I told you at the beginning of the year that you'd need an extra session or two so we can come up with a few maneuvers that would play to your strengths. I'll talk to you after Tuesday's practice."

And with that Oliver turned towards the stairs as Katie stared after him in shock. She didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

**I'd just like to apologize profusely for the amount of time it took me in between these chapters. This chapter was rather long and consisted entirely of Katie/Oliver interaction and I hoped that made up for its tardiness a little bit. This bit was a lot a lot a lot of conversation and I think that's why it took so much time to right. Thank you to all of you for being patient. I will try my very hardest to be more timely about the next chapter. **

**REVIEW!!!!!! (I've received some very wonderful reviews for Chapter 9 that really did motivate me to work through my sudden bout of laziness)**


	12. Chapter 11: The Affairs of Others

**Finally Chapter 11! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The Affairs of Others**

_**Neither situations nor people can be altered by the interference of an outsider. If they are to be altered, that alteration must come from within.**_

**Phyllis Bottome **

* * *

"I _hate_ my life," Katie Bell said vehemently to no one in particular as she threw herself down at the Gryffindor table and furiously began piling her plate.

"I have the most _wretched, _god _forsaken _existence ever. There is no other way to describe it. Words can no longer explain the depths of my misery." She began stabbing at her food with a vengeance unlike any other

Abbey, Katie was slightly vexed to notice, did not even look up from the book as she rolled her eyes slightly, "Pray, do tell, what _is_ the matter?"

Katie narrowed her eyes, "You know perfectly well what the matter is."

"I don't," Abbey replied, chewing her toast thoughtfully, "but I'll chance it and say that it has to do with Oliver Wood."

"Hmph!" Katie felt her ire rise at the mere mention of his name.

"I thought," Jane A. said as she flipped through the latest edition of _Witch's Weekly _lazily, "that the two of you had forgiven one another."

"Yes, I had rather thought that the two of you had _kissed _and made-up," Jane R. waggled her eyebrow in Katie's direction.

Katie glared viciously in response.

"It's a figure of speech," Jane R. replied shrugging casually.

"He called me _fat_."

"Fat?" Abbey repeated blankly, looking up from her reading.

"Yes, fat," Katie answered testily. "Overweight. Obese. A cow. He thinks I've hit the bad end of an engorgement charm. He wonders if I'm distantly related to a gia-"

"Alright. I get it," Abbey replied hastily. "No need for dramatics."

"I do applaud your skills, though. You're getting quite good. It takes a great deal of effort to be properly melodramatic," Jane A. murmured; still too busy perusing her magazine to actually make eye contact.

Katie glared at her friends. What was wrong with them? Why weren't they rushing to her defense?

"Oh, be quiet you two," Jane R. said, pushing her thick auburn hair behind her ears. "Katie needs our support."

"Thank you!" Katie sighed.

"I mean," Jane R. continued, "how would you feel if the boy you liked called you fat?"

"Oh," Jane A. said looking up from her magazine, her blue eyes narrowing with approval. "Well, if I had known there was romance involved I would have been more interested."

Katie glared, "You know perfectly well that there is no romance involved. I don't like Wood like that."

"Mhmm," Jane A. nodded, surveying Katie shrewdly. She turned to Jane R. and Abbey. "She's still not admitting it then?"

"Apparently not," Jane R. replied, looking very putout at a missed opportunity to discuss boys.

"Will you two shove off? Stop trying to tease me and listen," Katie threw a beseeching glance in Abbey's direction, hoping for some help.

"We know this story, Katie," Abbey said, sighing. "You told us Wood wanted you to practice extra because you gained a little weight in the off-season and he's not sure about your performance."

Jane A. rolled her eyes, "Katie, you are clearly not fat. You're so revoltingly fit it makes me nauseous."

Katie furrowed her brow, not sure if she should be flattered or offended by Jane's comment.

Jane R. nodded in agreement, "It almost makes me want to take up Quidditch myself. Then I remember that I hate heavy exertion of any kind." She shrugged, "Gryffindor's loss."

"So he actually called you fat to your face, then?" Abbey questioned, ignoring the Janes.

"Well no, but he implied it. I believe his exact words were more along the lines of 'you've gained weight, I don't how it will affect your performance, stay after next practice for an extra session.' Which is complete crap because clearly my performance in the Hufflepuff match was perfectly fine. I don't understand why he needs an extra session to 'assess my performance' when he could have easily seen -"

"He wants you to stay after for an extra session?" Jane R. asked interestedly.

"Yes," Katie said slowly, "I just said that."

Jane A. caught the other Jane's eye and sent her a meaningful glance. Even Abbey looked a little surprised by this development.

"Merlin, you all are insane!" Katie groaned. "You can't honestly believe that Wood wants me to stay after for reasons other than Quidditch!"

"Well, I mean, you said it yourself," Jane A. replied, nodding matter-of-factly. "You were stupendous in the Hufflepuff game. Wood should have proof enough that you're playing great. Why else would he want you to stay after?"

"Because he is the biggest bloody idiot known to wizardkind?"

"Or maybe your performance isn't all that he wants to assess," Jane R. suggested wryly.

Katie nearly choked on her pumpkin juice "What...I...what do you…you can't--" Katie sputtered but it was no use as her traitorous friends dissolved into a fit of raucous giggles.

Katie sniffed with mock haughtiness at the Janes and Abbey. "I'm glad you find me to be such a wonderful source of entertainment. You know, you call yourselves my fr--"

Katie stopped abruptly as she noticed that her friends were no longer giggling nor were they paying the slightest attention to her. Indeed, they seemed much more interested in something that was directly behind her. Katie turned slowly, and as if to add to her mortification, she found Bradley Chambers, the sandy-haired, 6th-year Ravenclaw, standing behind her with two biscuits wrapped in a napkin. She blushed furiously as she realized that he could have easily heard the entire conversation about the nature of Oliver Wood's performance assessments.

"Alright, Bell?" Bradley asked carefully.

Katie sat for a moment debating whether she should respond or throw herself under the table in mortification. After, a few seconds of awkward silence, Katie decided it was best to respond. She was a Gryffindor after all.

And hopefully, Bradley had not heard anything.

"Yeah," Katie said clearing her throat, "I am."

"I've brought you biscuits," Bradley extended the napkin.

"Biscuits?" Katie asked blankly. She glanced sideways at the basket full of biscuits sitting in front of her on the Gryffindor table, identical to the ones Bradley was offering.

"Err...thanks Bradley," Katie said confusedly. "But there's a basket of perfectly fine biscuits right her-OUCH!" Katie winced as she felt Jane A.'s foot come down hard on her toes. Jane gave her a meaningful look.

"Er...Why thank-you Bradley," Katie said, slightly bewildered as to why she was thanking him for bringing her biscuits that she already had. Nevertheless, she took the biscuits and placed them on her plate. "How thoughtful."

"And now, you have to do something for me," Bradley informed her frankly.

"Pardon?" Katie asked politely. She didn't know much about Chambers apart from the fact that he was a relatively decent Chaser. However, it was quickly becoming apparent that he was a bit peculiar.

"You've got to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

Katie stared at him incredulously as her mind began to race. Merlin, did he just ask her to Hogsmeade? On a date?

Well, it had been more like a command than a request, some small part of her brain thought logically.

Oh Merlin, he's waiting for an answer, Katie thought frantically as she looked at his expectant face.

He doesn't even know me, she thought in a panic. But wasn't that the point of dates...to get to know a person better? To be honest, she wasn't very impressed with his tactics; but he _was_ rather cute in a wholesome, freckled sort of way. And at the very least, they'd have Quidditch in common.

She blushed as she realized Bradley was still staring at her quite obviously awaiting her reply.

She glanced at her friends for some sort of help.

Jane R. looked as if she were about to fall off her chair in anticipation. Jane A. was making wild motions with her eyes that Katie supposed were meant to indicate that she needed to hurry up and respond. Lastly, she glanced at Abbey who had slightly skeptical look in her eyes. Realization struck Katie.

She must think I'm going to say no.

She must think I'm going to say no because she thinks I'm too caught up with...Her eyes strayed distractedly down the table and fell on a lone figure at the end of the table.

His back was hunched over what appeared to be four different playbooks. He was writing furiously with one hand and using his wand to prod the figures of a Quidditch model with the other. Katie was completely unsurprised that he was completely oblivious to everyone and everything around him.

She sighed. It was becoming increasingly evident to that perhaps, the Oliver Woods of the world could not, would not, be changed. That no matter how hard you argued, pushed, and coaxed them into mending their ways, they would remain immovable. It was as if they viewed the world with blinders, only able to see the path in front of them, the path of their ambitions, the path of their goals, the path that would lead them to the solitary top.

Alone, Katie thought with a trace of inexplicable sadness, and he prefers it that way. It was pointless for her to try and change that.

"Yes, Bradley" Katie said looking up with a radiant smile, "I'd love to go."

* * *

"Get away from me!" Katie screeched as Jane A. cornered her between the wall and her bed, brandishing her wand imperiously.

"Oh, come on then," Jane R. wheedled hopefully, "It's just a little charm from this month's _Witch's Weekly_. It's only going to add a bit of gloss to your hair."

"Yeah, just like the 'Countenance of Rose' charm was only going to add a bit of color to my cheeks?" Katie questioned sarcastically.

"I think it looks lovely," Jane R. said innocently. "Bradley will adore it."

"Yeah if he's attracted to burn victims!" Katie yelled as she pointed to her face in the nearby mirror. Instead of adding "a naturally glowing, pink flush" to Katie's cheeks as the glossy magazine had indicated, the "Countenance of Rose" charm had some how backfired and turned her entire face crimson.

Jane A. sighed, "Calm down Katie. As soon as Abbey gets back, she'll find a way to take it off."

"In the mean time, please just try this charm," Jane R. widened her brown eyes pleadingly. "It's brand new and I want to see how it works."

"Oh, is that it then?" Katie asked annoyed, when she had casually asked the Janes for help getting ready today this had not been what she had had in mind. "You're experimenting with me?"

"You know," Jane A. said narrowing her eyes as she changed tactics, "If this were a date with someone else, I bet Katie wouldn't mind adding a bit of sheen to her hair."

"Why, Jane," Jane R. questioned innocently, quick on the uptake, "Whoever do you mean?"

Before Jane could answer the question however, the door burst open and Fred and George Weasley came trampling in, their eyes covered by their hands.

"Do not be alarmed ladies," Fred announced, from behind his covered face, "we are shielding our eyes. We cannot see a thing. I repeat, we cannot see a thing."

"If you indecent, you have approximately five seconds to cover yourselves," George added.

Fred waited two seconds before removing his hands from his eyes and looking around.

"George, you can uncover your eyes," Fred said disappointedly, "they're decent."

"Well, that's unfortunate," George said sighing.

"What are you doing here?" Jane R. questioned testily. She did not enjoy being interrupted during "beautification time" by anyone, and Katie suspected that the Weasley twins were a more unwelcome interruption than anyone.

"Oh Jane! How very good to see you!" Fred exclaimed exaggeratedly, clapping his hands together. He turned to Jane A. who was glaring at the twins as if they were a distasteful stain on the rug. "And I mustn't forget you, dear Jane! It's absolutely corking to see you as well!"

"Yes quite corking," George added, "How are our favorite nosy, frivolous gossips?"

Jane R. smiled sweetly, "Still as vapid as ever."

"And how are our favorite immature, boorish idiots?" Jane A. questioned pleasantly.

"Still as moronic as ever," Fred answered happily.

Katie frowned, "How did you even manage to get up here?"

"A master never reveals his secret-AHH!" George jumped as he looked at her scarlet face.

"Err...Katie," Fred said gently, "you've got a bit of something on your face."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Why, thanks Fred. I hadn't noticed."

"Remind me again," Jane R. asked, her eyes gleaming malevolently, "why you are here?"

"Janes," George started, plopping himself down upon Jane A.'s bed quite comfortably, "be dears, do you mind leaving us alone with Bell? We have some rather important things to discuss."

Jane A. glared, "Yes, we do _mind. _We are actually very busy right now, aren't we Katie?" She turned to Katie who could do nothing but roll her eyes.

She sighed, "From what I know of the Weasley twins, they won't leave until they do what they came here to do, by any means possible. It's probably best if you two step out for a few seconds." She inspected the Weasley's shrewdly. "Or we might end up regretting it."

"Suit yourself," Jane R. said shrugging. "But now you owe me. I'm casting the shine charm on your hair as soon as I get back."

Katie nodded as she closed the door before rounding on the twins.

"What do you want?" Katie asked, annoyed but a bit curious.

"Well," George started loftily, "it all began yesterday afternoon as my dear twin and I were innocently passing the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall."

Katie snorted; she doubted that Fred and George knew how to do anything innocently.

Fred continued, ignoring Katie, "As we passed by, we, quite innocently mind you, kept our ears open should we be able to innocently overhear any of their strategies."

"But we didn't hear any strategies, did we Fred?" George asked seriously.

"No," Fred answered solemnly. "What we heard instead was absolutely terrible."

"Appallingly atrocious."

"Dreadfully disgusting."

Katie groaned. She had an idea as to where this was going.

"As we passed Roger Davies, he spewed what I could only assume was a grotesque manipulation of the truth. He seemed to be under the impression that Katie Bell was to be going on a date this very day with that idiot Bradley Chambers," Fred continued, apparently horrified.

"And of course, we couldn't believe it," George said shaking his head. "Our Katie Bell? Going on a date with Chambers? It couldn't be possible."

"_Especially_, not before the championship-determining match between Gryffindor and Chamber's very own team."

"We could only be left to assume that Davies was spreading vicious lies," George said gravely. "And we don't like liars, do we Fred?"

"Oh Merlin," Katie groaned, "_What_ did you do?"

"Can't stand them," Fred said frowning.

"So we hexed him."

"Only, McGonagall sort of saw us," George said.

Katie moaned in disbelief.

"And for reasons I cannot understand, she was quite upset with us," Fred said disbelievingly. "She seemed to think it was quite necessary to deduct house points and give us detention."

"Quite a severe punishment, if you ask me," George offered.

"Nonetheless," Fred continued, "such a severe punishment was the price we were willing to pay in order to defend your honor." At this point, Fred bowed in front of Katie.

"So tell us, Bell," George said, turning to her imploringly, "did we act correctly? Did we defend you against an attack on your honor made by a deceitful, dishonest idiot?"

"Yes, Bell," Fred added, "the hours that George and I spent in detention would all be worth it if we were punishing a liar. Was it a lie? Did we do the right thing? Tell us you aren't going on a date with Chambers."

As Fred and George stared at her, Katie could feel the blood creeping into her cheeks. She cursed them for being so damned nosy and cursed herself for not thinking of the potential repercussions of dating the competition.

"I can't say that I'm not going on a date with him," Katie muttered, sidestepping answering the question.

"Ahh, we were afraid of that," Fred said sighing.

Katie looked up in surprise.

"So we took matters into our own hands and got into touch with higher authority," George grinned.

"You went to McGonagall about my date?" Katie nearly shrieked.

"Merlin, no," Fred said shaking his head, "We aren't morons."

"No, we took this matter to our dear Captain."

"Wood?" Katie whispered. She winced inwardly. That was quite possible worse than McGonagall.

"The one and only."

"We thought that when we told him about this terrible, terrible misjudgment of yours, he'd be sure to step in and bring you to your senses."

George beamed, "Because if anyone knows about the importance of competition, it's Oliver Wood."

"And what did he say?" Katie asked before she could stop herself. She couldn't help it. A very small part of her wondered what he would say about her going on a date with a member of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Or what he would say about her going on a date with anyone at all really.

"To our disappointment," George frowned, "he really didn't seem to care."

Katie tried to ignore the feelings of her own disappointment that were currently creeping through her.

"Mentioned something about how he's trying focus less on competition or some similar load of crap," Fred said shaking his head in disbelief. "I mean come on, Oliver Wood trying to be less competitive? That's like Trelawney trying to be less—well whatever it is that she is."

"So, you can see how we think he's just confused."

"We think that somewhere, quite deep down, Oliver is actually upset that you would take the holy institution of Quidditch and make a mockery of it," Fred said glaring at her.

"Indeed, we think that if he were in his right frame of mind, he would forbid you to date Chambers before the big match."

Katie snorted and broke her silence, "He's the captain of the Quidditch team, not my life. Even if he cared, what makes you think I would listen to anything he told me to do?"

"Well you'd have to," George stated frankly, "or he'd kick you off the team."

"Is that so?" Katie felt her ire begin to rise. "Well I'd quit before he could kick me off."

"Now if you would please excuse me, I'm meeting someone."

And with that Katie turned headed towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Katie furiously stalked out the castle entrance and headed towards the lake. She was supposed to have met Bradley at noon but in her rush to avoid Fred and George, she had left 20 minutes early.

Katie new she shouldn't have risen to their bait. Fred and George were just being Fred and George, there had been no need to take them so seriously. It was completely illogical that Wood would kick her off the team just because she dated a member of the opposing team. And in the unlikely chance he did, there would be no way McGonagall would let him.

But something about their intervention had goaded Katie. Honestly, who did they think they were intervening in what little love life she had?

Katie was too annoyed to notice Melinda Jameson and her group of friends snickering and pointing at her from underneath a tree.

She was quite literally knocked out of her reverie however, when she collided forcefully with a solid mass and subsequently fell to the ground.

"Oof!" she yelped, as she hit the hard earth and papers were scattered everywhere.

"Oh no!" a familiar voice groaned, "The playbook!"

Katie looked up from her position on the ground to find none other than Oliver Wood standing directly above her.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Well this chapter was longer than normal but low on the Oliver/Katie interaction. I'm sorry to say that I'm going to be swamped until May so the time between chapters isn't going to be fast as it used to be. But I want to thank you for remaining patient and continuing to read and review J You have no idea how much it means to me. I'd like to take a moment and thank all of the reviewers who have taken the time to give me suggestions, let me what it is that they love/hate, or just drop a review to give some support! Please continue because I love hearing your thoughts! 


	13. Chapter 12: Face Fools

**Pats back…I'd say I got this chapter out relatively fast. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Face Fools**

**_A woman is always a mystery: one must not be fooled by her face and her hearts inspiration_**

**Edmondo De Amicis**

* * *

To her annoyance, Oliver ignored the fact that he had pummeled her and frantically began running around trying to catch the papers that the wind was now carrying ominously near the lake.

"Bell!" he yelled, "get up and help me for Merlin's sake."

Katie frowned as she gingerly stood up, let no one ever confuse Oliver Wood for a gentleman.

When they had successfully retrieved all of Gryffindor's plays, Katie turned and frowned at Wood.

"I don't even know why we expended so much energy doing that," she panted, more than a bit out of breath, "we both know you've got the entire playbook memorized."

Oliver ignored her as he shuffled through the papers, counting to make sure he had all of them. Once he was certain that none of his precious plays had been lost, he kneeled and carefully placed them in his bag. He then slung his bag over his shoulder, nodded briefly to Katie, and brushed past her as he headed towards the castle.

Katie felt anger coil in her stomach and before she could stop herself, she lashed out.

"What is this? Did all the male Quidditch players get together and decide to act like complete prats today?"

Katie winced. It was not the most eloquent way to get someone's attention, but it would have to do. She was too vexed to think straight and she was in quite the mood to take some of her anger out on Oliver Wood.

Oliver stopped and slowly turned, his side facing her. "Well I should hope not," he said politely but stiffly, staring straight ahead, "since you've got a date with a male Quidditch player today."

"I'm sorry," Katie said with faux sweetness, "I should have specified. Male _Gryffindor_ Quidditch players."

"I'm sorry," Oliver asked spitefully, his hazel eyes narrowing as he finally turned his stony face to hers, "have I done something to offend you?"

"I don't appreciate being ignored," Katie answered back furiously, she could feel her temper getting the better of her. "And I know exactly what this is about."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Do you now?" his words were bitterly mocking. "Please, Bell, enlighten me about my own thoughts once again. One might think you knew me better than I know myself. Where _do_ you get all this time to study me?"

Katie did not like what his words were implying. None the less, she ignored him as she barreled on.

"You're all so bloody predictable," she hissed. "Chambers asks me out on a date and you think I'm some idiot girl with a crush whose going to go spilling all your precious secret plays to him. As if I haven't been injured, thrown from brooms, beaten with bludgers, hexed by Slytherins, as if I haven't proven myself as a member of this team."

Katie noted at this point, with some disappointment, that Oliver Wood seemed to be completely unaffected by her accusations. He remained cool, his voice detached, and his face impartial.

Oliver glared, "You act like you care so much about this team, you could have picked a better time to go out with a member of the opposing team.

"Oh come off of it!" Katie yelled. "If I were Fred or George or Harry this would be a nonissue. But no, I'm an emotional, unbalanced female. There's no telling what I would do to get a boy to like me. Apparently, I'm not to be trusted."

She inhaled deeply and said her next words with quiet dignity, "I suppose you have more in common with Marcus Flint than I expected."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Oliver questioned aggressively.

Katie was done being composed.

"It means you're a bloody sexist toad. Get it through your thick, machoistic head: I put my own sweat, my own time, hour after hour of practice into this team and you wouldn't have made it here without me. You don't think I have just as much invested in this? I. love this game. And you can go to hell for thinking I would waste everything we've worked for some boy who brought me biscuits."

Katie heaved a great sigh. Her heart was racing and she was pretty sure that she was on the edge of some sort of breakdown.

"I'm sure. Well, you had better go, you wouldn't want to keep your biscuit boy waiting," Oliver sneered. "And by the way, I'm not sure red suits you very well." He pinned her with a knowing glance.

Katie stared at him a few seconds before disbelief hit her like a bludger. She _hadn't._ Her fingers went to her face as she moaned in dismay mixed with utter humiliation. All this time, she had been arguing, trying to be taken seriously, and her _face._ She looked like a complete fool. And he hadn't even had the decency to tell her.

Katie felt her shoulders slump and to her horror, her eyes began to water. Great, as if the humiliation of having a crimson face wasn't enough she had to go and prove herself to be the bloody emotional _girl _she had just claimed not to be.

"Er—here," Oliver stepped forward, his bag sliding off his shoulder and on to the ground, "Let me take a look at it. I could probably figure out how to get it off."

"No! Leave it, the Janes already tried everything to get it off" Katie exclaimed forcefully, trying to get away from the situation as fast as possible with what little pride she still had

Wood's eyes flashed angrily, "Stop being so damn stubborn."

And before she knew what was happening, she realized Wood had invaded her space. She felt a strong, calloused hand take hold of her chin gently. He was leaning down and examining her face, his eyes level with her cheek and only inches away.

Katie took in a sharp breath and hoped he couldn't hear heart pounding through her chest. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing subtly against her ear and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing. His eyes were so close to her cheek that if he were to blink Katie would feel his eyelashes against her skin.

"Is this really necessary?" Katie choked out in a high pitched voice she did not recognize.

"Hold still," Oliver ordered gruffly, his forehead furrowed as he gently stroked a finger across her cheek. Katie struggled not to shiver.

And just like that the contact was gone and Oliver was back at a reasonable distance leaving Katie breathing heavily.

"Well it seems simple enough," Oliver said shaking his head. "Look." He extended the finger that he had stroked against her face. Katie looked down dazedly to find that the finger was stained red.

"It hasn't changed your skin color, just added a layer of color on top." He whipped out his wand, "_Scourgify." _

After a rather intense scrubbing, Oliver nodded in satisfaction, "It's gone. I wonder why the Janes did think of that?"

Katie was suddenly quite annoyed with the Janes for not thinking of something so simple.

"They aren't really familiar with household cleaning spells," Katie said shaking her head grumpily, "They're expertise is beauty spells."

"Err—are you sure about that?" Oliver asked perplexed.

Katie chuckled, in spite of herself. "In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to ask them for their—Oh no!" Katie yelped as she realized why exactly she had asked for the Janes help…her date. "I'm late!" Katie looked at Oliver apologetically, "I'm sorry, I've got to go, I'm really late. See you Tuesday!" And with that Katie left Oliver Wood completely missing the indiscernible look that crossed his face as he watched her go.

* * *

Katie set off for to meet Chambers at a brisk pace. She was already nearly 10 minutes late. 

When she arrived in front of Hagrid's hut, she was out of breath, Bradley was already there waiting for her. He looked quite nice with his hair brushed and his shirt pressed nicely. Katie couldn't help but feel ashamed, she hadn't had time to change out of her plain shirt and jeans, and she could probably use one of Jane's hair charms after being outside in the brisk wind.

"Sorry, I'm late" Katie said out of breath.

Bradley smiled politely, "Don't worry about it. What kept you?"

Katie flashed a smile back at him, "Oh you know, I just got caught up."

"With what?" Bradley pressed.

Katie nearly shot back that it was none of his business but fortunately stopped herself just in time. She figured she should try and be civil for at least the first ten minutes of her date.

She noted that Bradley looked slightly uncomfortable. Perhaps, the explanation for his odd behavior was nervousness.

"I saw you talking to Oliver Wood over by the lake," Chambers continued on, not looking Katie in the eye.

"Er-yeah," Katie replied blankly. Chambers was quickly moving from awkward to slightly creepy.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing really," Katie said casually. "Just chatting." At this point, Katie could see that Bradley was perspiring slightly. Under normal conditions, Katie probably would have told him off for being a nosy weirdo, but something was clearly amiss.

And she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Bradley, is everything okay?" Katie asked, trying to conjure her best voice of motherly concern.

Chambers jumped slightly, "Yeah, yeah it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're acting kind of strange."

Bradley stared at her for a second before he sighed.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Chambers muttered to himself. "_Knew_ it. But when does he _ever_ listen to me, that idiot."

"Er-what are you talking about?" Katie asked, her curiosity peaked.

Bradley shook his head, "Don't look so interested. You aren't going to like what I have to say."

"Well, why don't you tell me and then we'll see?"

Bradley frowned, "Davies put me up to this."

"Put you up to what?" Katie questioned, not following.

"This," Bradley said desperately, clearly embarrassed as he pointed at himself and then at Katie.

"You don't mean..." Katie trailed off incredulously. "But _why_?"

"He thought, well he was under the impression, that if I asked you out and you liked me enough, you might happen to give us some insider pointers...Well, we really need all the help we can get, what with the Championship on the line and--"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?"

Bradley winced, rushing on "Of course, I told him it was a bad idea. That it would never work."

Katie glared at him fiercely, "I can't believe—how could anyone? How could you have the audacity—do you honestly think I could betray my team like that?"

"No, no of course not. But you see the thing is, is that I really need-"

But what Bradley needed Katie did not find out because he was interrupted by sudden high pitched screaming.

"What in Merlin was that?" Chambers broke off looking around interestedly. "I reckon it sounded something like a banshee, but the Dark Forest hasn't been populated by one in nearly 150 years."

Katie looked around frantically for someone with injuries but could find no one. As she did this, Bradley continued on, not aware that she was no longer listening.

"Was it 150 years ago?" He asked uncertainly. "I'm not sure," he said shaking his head in thought. "I do know that last banshee was evicted by the Ministry at the request of the board of governors, who feared, and quite reasonably so, that she could be a danger to any wayward students frolicking through the-"

Bradley barreled on all the while the screams continued occasionally punctuated with a yell.

"Bradley!" Katie shouted, exasperatedly. "It's coming from near the lake. Let's go see what it is."

"I think that it would be more practical for us to stay here," Bradley said shaking his head stubbornly. "We have no idea what the situation is, let's just go knock on Hagrid's door where we will be saf--"

"I'm going to see what it is, with or without you."

"_Typical_ Gryffindor," Bradley muttered resentfully. "Barreling into a situation without giving proper thought to possible strategy, potential consequences, and probable dangers."

Katie glared, "Typical Ravenclaw, standing around reciting facts and speaking of strategy without actually _doing_ anything."

Bradley raised an eyebrow, and for a second she thought he would argue, but instead he gave a nod of weary accession. "Touché. Well, let's go then. But I'll go first, you stay behind me in case there is some sort of danger." With that he turned and began walking purposefully towards the lake.

Katie appreciated his chivalry but secretly guessed that she would probably be more effective than him if there was any actual peril, judging as how Chambers hadn't even thought to take his wand out.

As they approached the source of the noises however, it quickly became apparent that wands weren't going to be needed. It seemed as though two students were engaged in a rather energetic display of muggle dueling, with the occasional hex thrown in for good measure.

Katie tried to crane her neck to get a better view of what was going on. She turned to Bradley, who was a good bit taller than her, "What's going on? Can you see who's fighting?"

Bradley craned his neck as well, "I can't get a clear view, the bigger one is facing away from me. He's got the smaller one in a headlock. Hang on they're rolling around now-Oh bloody hell." Bradley groaned with frustration. "That idiot."

Bradley began shoving his way to the center of the circle; Katie trailed close behind him following the trail he cleared. They pushed past a pack of fourth years that were eagerly egging the fight on and they nearly trampled on some first year girls who were yelping with fright. Katie noted that one first year was not frightened, however.

"Get him Davies!" screamed a small, first year with short brown hair tied back in two braids. She had somehow managed to make it to the front of the circle and was currently jumping up and down, shouting out orders. "Show those Gryffindors how it's done! Pummel him like we're going to in the match. Left hook!"

Katie watched in amazement as Bradley grabbed the little girl and glared, "You keep your mouth shut and get out of here before you get yourself hurt."

The girl looked as if she were about to protest but Bradley interrupted, "Do it or I'm owling Mum first thing in the morning."

The girl glared murderously.

"I can't believe I'm going to miss this," she shouted huffily as she stomped off.

Bradley quickly turned to the center where Davies was currently being pinned to the ground however, he still had his wand in his right hand and was managing to get off quite a few hexes at his opponent. Katie blanched as she stared at his startlingly familiar opponent.

"Bloody hell."

Katie wasn't much of a curser, but as she realized that it was Oliver Wood who was pinning Davies to the ground, she thought she could make an exception to the rule.

* * *

There was a bit of Oliver/Katie interaction, I hope you enjoyed! Also, I just couldn't turn Bradley into a mean character…he's starting to grow on me…so you may see him in the future…we'll figure out his motives soon. But don't you worry this Oliver/Katie 100. Tuesday's practice is going to be interesting. Especially since Katie will be staying after  REVIEW! 


	14. Chapter 13: Uncovering

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Uncovering **

_**Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.**_

**Buddha**

* * *

Bradley bounded right into the fight and Katie followed him without thinking.

Davies spotted Bradley and grinned at Wood triumphantly, "It's over, Wood. Two on one you might as well give in."

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Bradley shouted at Davies. "We have a match in less then a week and it's going to be quite hard to play if our captain has been beaten beyond recognition. Have you _completely _lost it?"

"Chambers," Wood muttered tersely, keeping his eyes on the trapped Davies, "I suggest you stay out of this, Davies and I still have some business to go over."

"Wood," Katie hissed venomously causing Oliver to look up in surprise.

"Bell?" Oliver asked confusedly. In the seconds he was caught off-guard, Davies managed to throw a left hook that connected with Oliver's jaw forcefully. Oliver winced and grabbed Davies in another headlock.

Katie paid no mind to their brawling as she continued yelling, completely incensed. "Of all the idiotic, self-absorbed--you've got an entire team relying--you've just gotten off of-" Anger overwhelmed her and she was unable to  
complete any of her sentences.

"Hold on," Oliver shouted between dodging hexes, "you didn't hear what he said--"

"I don't care what he said!" Katie bellowed. "I don't care what he said. I don't care if it was about you, or the team, or Gryffindor, or your mother--"

"Merlin, would you give it a rest already," Bradley shouted annoyed. Katie stopped abruptly and looked at him in surprise.

"Oh!," Bradley said sheepishly, "Not you. I meant her." He pointed with distaste.

Katie looked over in the direction that Bradley was pointing to find the source of the banshee-like screaming they had heard earlier: Melinda Jameson. She was apparently having some sort of fit over the fact that her two favorite heartthrobs were in the midst of fight. Not sure who to support, she had resorted to screaming wildly.

Melinda stopped screaming and sniffled defensively, "I just love them both so much. I can't stand to see them hurting each other."

"Yes, well life is tough, isn't it?" replied Katie caustically.

Meanwhile, Chambers hastily rushed towards Davies and tried to drag him away from Oliver. He only succeeded in getting in the crossfire of a hex that Wood had aimed at  
Davies. Immediately, orange boils popped up all over his face.

Katie groaned. As she had expected, Chambers wasn't much use in a fight. She grabbed her wand and shouted out the first spell she could think of.

"_Scourgify_!" It wasn't exactly what you could call effective; all it succeeded in doing was make Davies and Oliver look extremely clean. But it surprised them enough to make them pause.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked incredulously. Before Katie could reply, they heard someone shouting.

"What is going on!" bellowed a recognizably stern voice. Katie looked up with dread. Professor McGonagall was pushing her way through the fourth years, who had suddenly became quite subdued. She grabbed Oliver by the arm with a force that Katie would not have expected.

"Up!" she shouted at Davies, who gingerly stood, his legs still recovering from a jelly-leg jinx. "What in Merlin's name do you two think you are doing? Of all the--I can't even imagine--never in all my time--," but apparently she, like Katie, was too hacked off to complete an intelligible sentence.

"Detention!" she shouted. "Everyday this week!"

Oliver and Davies jointly began yelling about all the respective team practices that they had scheduled this week. "Quiet, the both of you!" McGonagall shouted, looking as if she were going to burst with anger. "You'll come to detention after your practices; I don't care if I have to keep you all night."

Davies had the good sense, or the lack of bravery, to quite down here, but Wood made one last attempt at pleading.

"Professor, please! Gryffindor's chances! _Think _of the Cup."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Wood and fixed him with such a stern glance that Katie was surprised he didn't cower.

"Right now, I am thinking of something more important than the Cup, however hard you may find it to believe that such a thing exists," she spat. "I am thinking about the well-being of my students. There are some things, Mr. Wood, that are more important than Quidditch. I thought that perhaps you had learned that by now."

She said the last part with a sad sort of disappointment. Oliver, Katie noted, at least had the decency to look ashamed.

Sternness returned to McGonagall's voice as she glared, "I'll be seeing you both tonight in my office at 11 pm. Don't be late."

McGonagall turned to leave but paused as she observed Bradley, covered in boils, and Katie, with her wand out. "Thank you, Ms. Bell, Mr. Chambers," she said, nodding to each of them. "It is refreshing to know that some still have their wits about them. Ms. Bell, if you wouldn't mind helping Mr. Chambers to the Hospital Wing?"

Katie nodded, "Yes, Professor."

She hastily tucked away her wand and offered an arm to help Bradley up. Even though she was angry with him for agreeing to Davies' ploy, she couldn't help  
but feel pity towards him, and a bit of admiration. He was completely covered in boils and from the way he was wincing, they looked to be quite painful.

"It's all right," he muttered hoarsely, "I can make it okay."

Katie frowned, shaking her head "Those look really painful. I'm coming with you."

Katie turned to Wood, who was still standing motionless with his mouth agape, apparently in shock over his punishment.

"Well," Katie said, glaring angrily, "I hope you're happy with yourself. And if we lose the Cup, it really will be on you."

And with that she turned briskly, and began guiding Bradley towards the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Well that was a bit rude," Chambers said frowning.

Katie glared at him, "You should mind your own business."

"I'm just saying," Chambers continued, "I don't want to be a traitor to my team, but knowing Davies, he probably said something idiotic to start the fight. There was no need to go off on Wood like that."

"I thought I was helping you because you were in pain." Katie muttered dangerously.

Chambers shrugged, "I said I could take myself to the Hospital Wing. Just giving my opinion is all. Davies' mouth has a way of getting him in trouble."

"Why do you have such little respect for your captain?" Katie questioned annoyed.

"Like I said, his mouth has a way of getting him in trouble."

"Thank you for the warning," Katie answered bitterly. "But for your information, Wood has a history of acting like a complete git because of Quidditch."

Bradley shrugged, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Who isn't guilty of acting like a fool for what they love? People lie, cheat, resort to violence." Bradley paused and looked at Katie slyly, "Some people try to make the boys they fancy jealous by dating complete  
strangers."

Katie was reminded forcibly of Abbey as Bradley stared at her with a look of astute perception.

"Listen, I still haven't forgiven you for that little plan you and Davies hatched," Katie said scowling.

"About that, I really am sorry, I have an explanation--"

"You have an explanation?" Katie interrupted, looking at him with amazement. "Please, explain to me what made you think it was okay for you to manipulate the feelings of others for your own personal gain. Did you do it for love?" Katie questioned, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now hang on just a minute," Bradley winced. "If you would just hear me out, I'm sure you would be more understanding."

"I think I was behaving quite understandingly when I didn't hex you for lying to me," Katie said crossly. "But go on then, explain yourself."

"Well you see," Chambers started with difficulty, "it's my sister. The girl I yelled at, do you remember?"

"The short, loud one?" Katie questioned impatiently.

"Yeah," Bradley smiled with a hint of fondness, "Yeah, that's her. She's mad, that one. Loud as anything, impossible to keep under control. don't know how she got into Ravenclaw."

"I like her already," Katie commented. "What about her though? Is she in trouble or something?"

"Er-no, not quite," Chambers answered hesitantly.

"Well, what is it then?" Katie questioned. Her curiosity was peaked.

"The thing is, my sister, she's been obsessed, if that's even a strong enough word, with Quidditch for as long as I can remember. It's almost all that she cares about. Ever since I got on the House team, she's been talking about trying out herself. She's a first-year right now. If she doesn't make the team, she'll be crushed, to put it lightly." depressed

"Is she any good?"

"I wasn't sure at first," Bradley admitted. "But we practiced together this summer, and she's quite a flier. I'm not just saying that because she's my sister. I think she's got real talent."

"Then there's nothing to be worried about," Katie said promptly, "if she's good enough, she'll make the team."

"I hope that's the case," Bradley answered hastily. "The thing is, I know Davies. I know what kind of players he likes. Sarah's really young and she's on the small side, even for a girl."

"There's nothing wrong with being small," Katie protested. "And I made the House team in my second year."

"That's because Wood recognizes talent when he sees it."

Katie blushed at this, "You don't think Davies does?"

"Let's just say I don't have the same faith in Davies," Bradley replied skeptically.

"I still don't see what any of this has got to do with me."

"I'm getting there," Chambers replied hastily. "See, Davies knows how keen on Quidditch Sarah is. Mainly, I think, because Sarah lets him know every time she sees him," Bradley winced, "and she's not afraid to let him know when she doesn't agree with him, which is often."

"I bet Davies doesn't take to being told off by a first-year."

"You have no idea," Chambers said shaking his head. "I think it's partly my fault, you know, because I'm always going off on him in front of her. Davies had an idea that Sarah would be crushed if she didn't make the team. So when he hatched this genius plan of trying to get information out of the Gryffindor females, he persuaded me to do the dirty work. He let me know that if I did this for him, my sister would have an markedly better chance of making the team next year."

Katie looked at him stunned as they entered the castle, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yes, well in hindsight," Chambers replied testily, "it does seem that way."

"I don't understand one thing though," Katie said thoughtfully, jumping a trick  
step, "We all know Roger Davies thinks highly of himself and he thinks especially highly of his prowess with the opposite sex. Why didn't he just do this whole thing himself? And why me?" This had been bothering Katie for quite sometime. Had they really thought that she would give away her team's secrets for a bit of affection? Did she really seem that desperate?

"Well, initially, Davies was going to try his luck with Spinnet, she seemed like the obvious, easy choice, but when things started heating up between her and Hugh James, he decided to move to you instead. Only he didn't think you'd say yes to him after he asked Spinnet out. That's where I came in. He didn't even consider Johnson, I suppose, because he'd might as well try to date Wood and get the plays from him."

Katie snorted at the idea of Davies and Wood out on a date. "You know this quite  
possibly the worst plan I have ever heard. And you call yourselves Ravenclaws? How did  
you possibly think this would work? And why isn't Roger Davies in Slytherin?"

Bradley sighed, "Like I said, in hindsight-"

"Katie!" Bradley was interrupted by a very buoyant Abbey, who was making her way down the corridor, her dark hair flying behind her.

"Katie! I was just about to head down to lunch. How did your da-Oh my," Abbey stopped short as she stared at Bradley, his body still covered with bright boils.

"My date, _if _you could even call it that," Katie paused to throw a haughty glance at Bradley, "was eventful, to say the least. Bradley, have you met Abbey?"

When Bradley did not immediately respond, Katie turned and looked at him confused. Bradley for his part, stood dumbfounded, looking as if he had been beaten over the head with a club.

"Er-Katie, I think you had better hurry and get him to the Hospital Wing," Abbey said worriedly, as she peered at Bradley curiously. "The boils may have affected his speech."

Katie nodded and decided that she would not mention the very interesting fact that Bradley's speech had been perfectly fine before Abbey had arrived. "I'll see you later on," Katie waved, as she dragged Bradley along. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Why, Bradley, have the boils really affected your speech," Katie questioned, with mock worry, "or was it something else?"

Bradley slowly came out of his reverie and eyed Katie warily, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you though?" Katie said smiling glibly. Using her most understanding voice, Katie began, "You know Bradley, you can trust me. We are friends, after all."

Bradley observed her, raising one eyebrow, "Are we now? And to think, just a second ago, I was the biggest idiot you'd ever met. Things move fast with you, Bell."

"After all the hurt you've put me through, you owe me the truth, Chambers. Besides, you're only the second biggest idiot I have ever met."

"Ever considered a career in politics? You've got the right combination of charm and deceitful manipulation," Bradley questioned sardonically.

"Pot calling the cauldron black?" Katie snorted. "But don't try and change the subject, I'll find out one way or another, so you might as well tell me."

"On second thought, I think a career in journalism is right up your alley," Bradley continued.

"Because of my investigative skill?"

"Because of your penchant for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," Bradley said, glaring. But Katie wasn't fooled; she could tell he was on the brink of breaking down and telling her.

"The sooner you tell me you fancy Abbey, the sooner I can go about setting you up" Katie countered logically.

"I don't fancy Abbey," Bradley protested, "We had Runes together last year and I was just reminiscing-"

"You shouldn't lie," Katie interjected chidingly.

"Oh, all right then, while we're on the subject," Bradley smirked, "why don't you tell me about the biggest idiot you've ever met."

"What?" Katie asked confused by the change of subject.

"You told me I was the second biggest idiot you'd ever met, who's the lucky bloke who wins first place," Bradley mocked. "I have the sneaking suspicion you don't think he's an idiot at all. It might even be prudent to say that you fancy Number One. And if I were to take a wild guess about the identity of Number One, I wouldn't be at all surprised if he were, in fact, your dear Capt-"

"We are here!" Katie interrupted shrilly, thanking Merlin that they had finally reached the Hospital Wing. However, she was disappointed to see that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight. Katie looked around frantically.

"Ah," Bradley said grinning, "touched a nerve have I?"

Bradley's insinuations reminded Katie forcibly of Abbey's habit of hinting that Katie felt more for Oliver than she, herself, was aware.

"You know," Katie muttered grumpily, "you and Abbey are made for one another."

Bradley's face lit up, "Are we?" he questioned a bit too eagerly before he realized his mistake.

"Ah-hah!" Katie shouted triumphantly over Bradley's groaning. "I knew it!"

"Miss Bell!" Madam Pomfrey appeared in the doorway, glaring reprovingly. "Kindly keep your voice down! I have patients in my care."

* * *

Katie arrived in the Gryffindor common room later that afternoon, more than a little pleased with herself.

Her spirits soared as she spotted Fred and George Weasley grumpily sitting near the fireplace, their faces bright red and their hair shining dazzlingly in the light of the fire. The combined effect resulted in making them look violently scarlet and quite comical.

"What happened to them?" Katie questioned as she sat down in a squashy armchair.

Abbey looked up from the large book she was curled up near the fireplace with. "Er--the Janes went looking for you so they could finish helping you get ready for your date, only you weren't anywhere to be found. Fred and George told them you had stormed out, and well--nobody interferes with the Janes 'beautification time' and gets a way with it. I guess since they couldn't cast the beauty charms on you, they did the next best thing and beautified Fred and George," Abbey said smiling as Katie tried to stifle her laughter.

"Your date ended up going well, after all?" Abbey questioned, noting Katie's delighted expression.

"No," Katie sighed happily, "it was absolutely dreadful."

Abbey raised an eyebrow in question, confused by Katie's high spirits.

"But I've found a career path that interests me very much," Katie said.

"Go on then, tell me about it," Abbey said interestedly.

"I'd think I'd do quite well in journalism," Katie grinned broadly as she remembered her conversation with Bradley, "investigative journalism, more specifically."

"Do you?" Abbey asked curiously.

"I mean I've always been interested in writing. I know journalism requires a lot more than that," Katie said hurriedly, suddenly aware that she was quite nervous to tell Abbey about this new idea, "but I'm interested in policy and history and that sort of thing, too."

Katie felt herself redden, this was harder than she had thought it would be. In her mind, the idea had seemed brilliant. Aloud, she wasn't so sure.

Abbey smiled, "I'd think you'd be brilliant."

"Do you?" Katie questioned, feeling relief wash over her.

"Why yes, of course," Abbey nodded excitedly. "You have a way with people Katie, they like you and you understand them better than most. You're not afraid to ask the hard questions to find out more about them. I think it's a brilliant idea."

Katie felt herself grinning, "Nothing's set in stone of course, but I'd like to find out more about it. Maybe write to the _Prophet _to see if they have any opportunities for students."

Abbey nodded, "I'm sure there's something in the library about careers in journalism. I think the best practice though, would be for you to just write. Keep a journal or something along those lines."

Katie smiled, feeling excitement grow in her, "Yes, that's a good idea. I can keep track of daily events and that sort of thing." Katie paused and looked up as Oliver Wood entered the Common Room, his eyes were tired and from the look of the books he was carrying, it appeared that for once, it was not Quidditch he was working on, but homework.

Katie was struck with the sudden urgency she felt whenever she wanted to know more. It was the curiosity that consumed her to ask more question than what was necessary, eliciting the eye rolls of her peers and teammates.

What made Oliver Wood the way he was? It was a question that after months of observation, she still wasn't very close to understanding. He had said that once in his life, he hadn't even liked Quidditch. What had happened?

And more importantly, what was it that made her care so much to know about him? Katie had the unfortunate suspicion that she wouldn't be able to hide from the answer, the truth, for much longer.

* * *

I thought I'd get to Tuesday's practice but there was too much to write! I guess I'll have to save it for next chapter. We're heading towards the end of the story. There will be more O/K interaction of course, but it will be a long process. I prefer to examine their relationship on all levels as best I can. So there will be no sudden Oliver/Katie dating/madly in love/snogging in the kitchens/classrooms/Quidditch changing rooms, etc. I think the slow processes make for a better story.

Keep the reviews coming!! And give me some love for updating so fast…I'm rather proud of myself J


	15. Chapter 14: Capabilities

**Hi all, here is Chapter 14!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Capabilities**

_**The more anger towards the past you carry in your heart, the less capable you are of loving in the present.**_

**Barbara De Angelis  
**

* * *

Katie frowned as she made her way down to practice on Tuesday. The weather was damp with a sharply cold bite that left her shivering as her boots squelched against the muddy ground.

This would be the first time seeing Oliver since his idiotic display of typical male egotism by the lake. As she stomped towards the pitch, Katie mediated darkly on how predictable boys were when there were shiny trophies involved.

The team practice itself went off quite well, leaving them all feeling quite positive about the impending match. Oliver seemed to be in a terrible mood however, it was the first time any of them could remember him being so wound up when the team was performing so well. He appeared to be looking for any excuse to tell his fellow team-mates off and as such, the rest of the team made quite sure to practice brilliantly. This merely served to upset Wood more.

The only bump in an otherwise smooth session occurred when Hugh James showed up fifteen minutes before the end of practice to watch Alicia. The two of them had been positively enamored with one another for the past three weeks and apparently, it was necessary for Hugh to escort her to and from wherever she went.

Katie couldn't help and roll her eyes as Alicia ignored the perfect pass Angelina had thrown her way and dissolved into a blushing mess of giggles. Oliver, who had finally found his excuse to let some steam off, bellowed at her and made the entire team stay after an extra fifteen minutes.

Needless to say, by the end of the practice, everyone, aside from Alicia of course, was glaring darkly at Hugh while muttering under their breaths about what a nut job Oliver was.

"Honestly," Angelina hissed, as the team slowly began making their way to the changing room, "you'd think we were terrible the way he made us practice."

"He's got more on the line now, hasn't he?" Harry muttered, wincing at the soreness in his muscles. "Now that he's fought with Davies and the whole's schools talking about it, he has to win."

"I don't see why we've got to pay the price for his ego," Katie said viciously.

Fred, Harry, and George fixed her with painstaking looks.

"What?" Angelina replied. "She's right. Why do we have practice harder just because he's gotten into a tussle with Davies?"

"It's a matter of honor," Fred answered, exasperatedly.

"We're his team, of course," Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "We've got to back him up."

"And we'll do a fine job of it," George said, trying to inject some cheer, "as long as the Hugh the Hero doesn't show up for the match."

"Fat chance," Angelina snorted, "him and Alicia are attached at the hip. Can't go anywhere without the two of them following me around like a bunch of lovesick idiots. Wouldn't be surprised if she flew with him on her broom during the mat--"

"Bell!"

Katie groaned. She had hoped that perhaps, just maybe, Oliver would have forgotten. But  
no such luck.

"Where do you think you're going?" he questioned sternly.

Katie turned and looked back at his hard glare with a mask of innocence, "I had rather thought, what with your detention and all, that our practice session would be cancelled."

Oliver glowered at the mention of his detention. "I haven't got to meet McGonagall till eleven o'clock today. That means we can still get in forty-five good minutes of practice. What are you lot standing around for?"

He scowled at Harry, Fred, George, and Angelina who had stopped their progress to the changing room and were curiously watching the exchange between Katie and Oliver. "Go on and get back to the castle. Get some rest! I won't have my team sleeping though their classes."

The rest of the team hurriedly began walking to avoid Oliver's further wrath. Katie rounded on Oliver, "My you're in high spirits. Why so cheery? Excited about your date with Davies tonight?"

Oliver ignored her, but she was satisfied to note that both his jaws and fists were clenched quite tightly.

Katie new that of course, she was only angering Oliver further. This in turn, would cause the next forty-five minutes to be even more painful than they needed to be. But if Oliver was going to subject her to torture, than she was going to let him know exactly how she felt about it.

"You know just because you're in a right mood doesn't mean you need to take it out on the rest of the team. They haven't done anything wrong."

Oliver snorted, "I suppose this is the part where you tell me all the things I've done wrong."

"I would," Katie replied back sharply, "only I wouldn't know where to begin, the list is so long. For starters, you're the biggest hypocrite I've ever met. You claim to care about our team and our chances but all you really care about is yourself and your stupid male ego. You could have easily ignored whatever it was that Davies said to you but I suppose you felt the need to prove how big--"

"Bell, I don't have time for your lectures," Oliver muttered tersely.

"And to think," Katie continued on ignoring him, "you had the audacity to lecture me about my actions and whether they were in the best interest of the team. I find that rather laughable now, don't you?"

"Get on your broom."

"Of course it's okay when Oliver Wood--"

"I said get on your broom." Oliver said it in low tones but each word was carefully enunciated and he was gripping his broom rather menacingly.

Katie paused and glared at him. She had the strong urge to ignore him completely, if only to wipe the sadistic smirk of his face. She knew she had to follow his instructions, but she would not go down quietly.

"Right away, _Captain_," Katie smiled mockingly as she mounted her broom, making sure to spray quite a bit of mud as she shot up into the air.

Katie grinned happily as she watched Oliver's lips tighten with annoyance as he wiped away the flecks of dirt that hand landed on his face. He then mounted his own broom and flew to her height with the Quaffle in tow.

He hovered in front of the goals for a few seconds and then without warning, he threw the Quaffle at her quite forcefully. Katie thanked Merlin for the years of Quidditch training that made it possible for her to catch the Quaffle before it collided with her head.

She glared at him but he interrupted before she could get out a word of protest.

"What are you waiting for? Go," Wood ordered impatiently.

"Go where?" Katie asked confused.

Wood shook his head annoyed. "Shoot!"

"Pardon?" Katie questioned, hoping he was not asking her to do what she thought he was.

"You heard me!" Oliver growled. "It's called one-on-one. You shoot and I block. It's really not that hard--

"I understand the concept," Katie snapped. She understood all right. She understood that it was difficult enough for a team of three Chasers to go against a Keeper of Wood's caliber and come off the better. How did he expect her to do it on her own? They both knew that Chasers were meant to work as a team and that individually, they weren't nearly as good. And Wood was one of the best Keepers Hogwarts had seen in years.

"What's the problem then?" Wood asked, raising his eyebrow slightly in silent challenge.

He meant to humiliate her. Katie felt resentment course through her as she turned the Quaffle slowly in her hands.

"No problem," Katie said forcefully.

"Good," Oliver said smirking as he assumed his stance in front of the goals. His shoulders squared and his eyes focused intensely on her. She new now why so many Chasers dreaded him.

With the intense feelings of trepidation, Katie realized she would have to shoot. She inhaled deeply.

Stay calm. He is no better than any of the other Keepers you've played.

Who are you joking? He's ten times better than anyone you've ever seen and you're about to be mortified--

_Stay calm._

She quickly scanned Oliver's stance and examined him. He was bigger than most Keepers were so she'd be able to use her speed to an even better advantage over him. Her best bet was to feint one way and hope that he wouldn't be able to keep up when she switched directions. Of course, after years of watching her play, Wood knew her style and would easily be able to read her moves.

"Any day now Bell!" Oliver called from his post in front of the goals.

Katie caught his glare and smiled at him radiantly, "You know Wood, patience really is a virt--"

Katie cut-off midway and zoomed straight for the left goal. Wood, who had been paying attention to what she was saying, didn't realize she had started moving until it was too late. Just as he made it to the left goal, Katie switched directions and easily scored in the opposite goal.

Oliver shook his head in disgust, "Dirty trick, Bell."

Katie shrugged and shot him another sweet smile, "I play to win." She immediately shot off towards the goals, and once more Oliver was caught off guard. Assuming she would feint again, he blocked the wrong goal, allowing her another easy score.

"A bit pathetic that the only way you can manage to score is by cheating," Oliver smirked. "Where's your honor gone, Bell?"

Pride restrained Katie from questioning where Wood's own honor had gone, trying to humiliate her like this.

Oliver was ready for her next two tries and he blocked both of them. After a third missed shot flew straight into Oliver's arms, he smirked as he lazily threw it back to her.

Katie just barely resisted the urge to throw the Quaffle at his head.

However, when she missed a fourth shot and Wood subsequently sneered something about how "thoughts of her boyfriend must be distracting her" and that "hanging around Chambers had made her as bad of a Chaser as he was" her rage could no longer be controlled.

She felt herself hurl the Quaffle directly at Oliver's head. It collided forcefully with his nose. Oliver yelped in pain as his eyes began to water. He clutched his nose and stared at her, completely thunderstruck.

"Whoops," Katie said, shrugging petulantly, "it must have slipped." She turned and flew to the ground. As she dismounted and threw her broom over her shoulder, she heard Oliver land a few feet away.

"What the ruddy hell was that?" Wood bellowed.

Katie rounded on him swiftly, her eyes locking with his. "It's called playing one-on-one," she answered mockingly, "It's _really_ not that hard of a concept to follow, Wood. I shoot and you block."

Katie threw her broom over her shoulder and began a rapid pace back to the castle.

"And in the process you attack my face?" Wood seethed right behind her, his fists clenching and his face completely red. Add to this the fact that his nose was now a swollen, bruised purple, and Wood might have looked seriously scary to anyone else.

Luckily, Katie Bell was not easily intimated by deranged, arrogant Quidditch captains.

"I can't help it if your bighead," Katie paused here to savor the double meaning of her words, "gets in the way of the Quaffle."

Wood sneered. "You don't believe that you need extra practice? Fine. But as your captain I have the right to assign it. There is a reason I was given this position. I know it's hard for you to accept hat someone might know more about what's best-""Oh, hold on now," Katie protested, furiously, "you know that there's more to it than-"

"You're behaving like a child. Random acts of violence will not be tolerated on this team-"

"Random acts of violence will not be tolerated?" Katie asked incredulously. "I'm sorry, were you and Davies peacefully ripping one another to shreds last week?"

"Honestly, what I ought to do is suspend you," Wood continued, ignoring her.

Katie snorted, "Go ahead then. And good luck trying to win the Ravenclaw match without me."

Wood shook his head, "And who's arrogant now? You certainly seem to think a lot of yourself. You do know we have a reserve Chaser, don't you?"

Katie had had enough. She didn't know what had caused Wood's foul mood to begin with, but she was tired of having it taken out on her. Although, to be fair, Katie thought as she glanced at Wood's rapidly growing nose, she had taken some anger out on him as well, in quite a violent manner. But he had deserved it.

"Empty threats, Wood," Katie said shrugging. "You know as well as I do that there is no chance that you would put in a cold Chaser, with less than five days before one of the most important games you've ever played, no matter how much you detest me. Your legacy is on the line and you need me. Pity, isn't it?"

Wood's face was now rapidly turning purple and his fists were clenched so hard that Katie could see his knuckles were turning white. For one brief second, Katie thought that Wood was going to attack her. A wave of surprise washed over her when he unclench his fist and his face moved to a mask of impassiveness.

He turned and began walking away from her.

Good judgment would have had Katie turn and walk her own path, Ignoring Wood's sudden change in behavior and thus ending her confrontation with him. Unfortunately, logic had been thrown out the window quite some time ago.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked as she furiously followed behind him.

Wood eyed her warily before answering, "To the tower." He paused and stared at something in the distance, apprehension dawning on his face, "Oh, bugger."

Katie followed the direction of his eyes, and felt her own dread sweep through her. Making her way towards them, her face the picture of infuriation, was Professor McGonagall. Apparently, in the midst of their row, they had completely forgotten that Wood was supposed to have met the irate Professor for his detention. Thirty minutes ago.

"I'm _done_ for," Wood groaned and Katie couldn't help but agree. McGonagall had already given Wood two chances to prove himself, and he had failed both times. Katie felt a bit of guilt as she realized that this was partly her fault. She glanced at Wood and was reminded of the day she had visited him in the Hospital Wing, right before McGonagall had suspended him. He had the same look of apprehensive fear that somehow made him look much younger than he was.

"Wood, _kindly_ explain to me why you are out here in full uniform when you are supposed to be in my office serving your detention."

Katie marveled at how Professor McGonagall was able to keep her voice so evenly toned when she was clearly so furious.

Wood looked at McGonagall with helpless desperation, "Professor, I can expl-"

"It's my fault, Professor." Wood and McGonagall turned to Katie in surprise.

"Your fault, Ms. Bell?" Professor McGonagall asked doubtfully. Katie swallowed, what in Merlin had possessed her to say that? Oliver  
stared at her, openmouthed.

Katie nodded, "I-I've been having some trouble on the field. I'm really worried about the match, so I asked Oliver if he'd stay after practice a bit, to help me work a few things out," Katie paused and looked at Oliver, who had shut his mouth and was looking at her hopefully. "He didn't want to, he said he had detention, but I begged him."

McGonagall frowned sternly, "When I assign detention, it is not to be taken lightly, Ms. Bell."

"I know, Professor!" Katie continued, "I thought we would be finished well before his detention. And we would have been, only I accidentally hit Wood in the face with the Quaffle." She gestured at Wood's nose.

"Oh dear!" McGonagall exclaimed, examining Wood's nose. Apparently, she had somehow missed the large purple bruise. She looked at Oliver keenly, "You're all right, aren't' you Wood?"

When Oliver nodded, Professor McGonagall continued, "Good, good. Can't have our Keeper and captain injured before the big game. I suppose we can let this one detention slide," McGonagall fixed Oliver with a severe glare, "but I'll be expecting you tomorrow, no excuses."

Oliver nodded quickly, relief etched his face, "Of course."

Professor McGonagall seemed satisfied, "Please do be careful in the future, Bell. And see to it that Wood makes it to the hospital wing-No protesting Wood, I want Madame Pomfrey to examine your nose, there is a championship on the line, after all. Now go." And with that, the professor turned back towards the castle, leaving Katie and Oliver to stare after her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed...You could show me you did by reviewing. Please? Pretty please?

Katie and Oliver anger, not exactly the kind of interaction we like, but interaction none the less.

This story will be about 20 chapters with an epilogue. The end is near! With that said, I promise that every chapter from here on out will focus on Katie and Oliver's growing relationship. And I am going to explore some old issues of Oliver's.

Also, I have a surprise in store for the next chapter!

READ AND **REVIEWWWWW**!


	16. Chapter 15: Pivotal

**Oh dear. Here is Chapter 15. Read the A/N at the bottom :)**

* * *

**  
Chapter 15: Pivotal **

_**If pleasures are greatest in anticipation, just remember that this is also true of troubles.**_

**Elbert Hubbard  
**

* * *

Wood warily examined the girl walking next to him. As far as outside appearances went, she was perfectly ordinary. Well, _ordinary_ wasn't exactly the right word.

Oliver stifled a groan. He was becoming quite frustrated and he had the distinct feeling that he was making a fool of himself. He couldn't even get started on the whole Chambers incident. He frowned darkly as he found himself wondering for the one hundredth time, what had possessed her to say yes to him? Couldn't she see that she was being tricked?

Davies had made the mistake of loudly bragging about his "ingenious" plot while Oliver had been in hearing range. And as soon as he had found out about _that_, well, he supposed he had gone a bit overboard. But Wood couldn't help but smile satisfactorily. The detentions were well worth being able to give Davies a few good hexes that he had had coming for years, the great git.

Wood found himself frowning once again, however, when he remembered Bell's not too pleased reaction.

Girls were an oddity he would never understand. One minute disapprovingly lecturing him about anything and everything, and the next she was taking the blame for him in front of McGonagall. Partaking in serious late night discussions with him and then lugging Quaffles at his head. And that had _hurt_, his head was still pounding.

He supposed she had been provoked into throwing it. He had behaved rather rudely towards her. But she needed to know the truth about that git Chambers, if she hadn't figured it out on her own. He was up to no good. And if she wasn't smart enough to see it, well then he'd make sure she saw it. After all, he had a team depending on him.

He threw a sideways glance in her direction once more. Her face was set in a fiercely resolute frown.

"Er," Oliver began carefully, "You don't have to come with me. I can make it to the Hospital Wing on my own."

Katie glared straight ahead, "McGonagall told me to come with you, so I'm coming with you."

A memory of Chambers refusing Bell's help to the hospital wing flashed in Oliver's head. At that time, she had insisted upon accompanying Chambers.

Oliver's brow furrowed crossly, "You don't have to come. _I_ am capable of handling injuries."

"Good for you," Katie glared at him irately, "We're almost there anyways." She gestured in front of her, and Oliver was surprised to see that they had indeed reached the Hospital Wing.

They entered and found Madam Pomfrey occupied with another patient, it seemed that Lee Jordan, in attempt to cure his own cold, had concocted his own version of a Pepper-Up potion. Apparently, he had made it a bit too strong causing dense clouds of smoke to pour out of his ears. Needless to say, Madame Pomfrey had her hands full.

"Er, I guess I'll be going then," Katie muttered awkwardly as Oliver carefully set his broom against the wall and took a seat.

He was suddenly wrought with the urge to say something that would make her stay, but all he could come up with was a nod.

"All right then," Katie replied uncertainly she turned towards the door. Oliver slouched forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees in a mixture of exhaustion and frustration.

Suddenly, Katie appeared in front of him again. Oliver looked up in surprise and found himself staring up at her face which was set with resolute determination once again.

"You know," she started in all too familiar tone, "I thought you ought to know that what you said to me out there was completely out of line-Oh!"

Katie broke off and peered down at his face intently.

"Er-What?" Oliver questioned, his face reddening under her gaze.

"Your nose is bruising really badly," Katie said, frowning, "It's a good thing Madame Pomfrey is going to examine it, it might be broken."

"Yes, thank you for that, by the way," Oliver muttered wryly.

Katie glared at him as if it was his fault that she went berserk and hit him in the face with a Quaffle.

Oliver opened his mouth in disagreement but stopped himself as he watched her eyes unexpectedly soften. He was suddenly unsure of what he had intended to say.

She bit her lip, "I'm-I'm sorry Oliver. Does-Does it hurt very badly?"

Oliver looked up at her, mystified. He distractedly noted that her cheeks were still slightly pink from the outdoors and her hair was thrown up in a haphazard pony tail. There was a faint streak of mud across her chin and her eyes were bright with concern.

Truth be told, the pounding in his head caused by the force of her throw had subsided substantially, leaving him feeling fine.

But for unfathomable reasons, he shrugged offhandedly and nodded his chin slightly.

Katie stared at his nose for a few more moments, leaving Oliver feeling acutely uncomfortable under her examination. Right when he decided that he would break the faintly awkward silence, Katie stooped and leaned in closer to his face. Oliver felt his breath hitch harshly as her eyes focused in on him.

And then, as if on its own accord, and Oliver was sure that it must've been, Katie's hand raised, it hovered a few breathless seconds in front of his face before he felt her fingers gently touching what must have been the bruise on his nose. He watched her eyes examine it carefully.

"I've seen my Mum and Dad heal bones loads of times," she murmured lightly as her fingers searchingly felt out the bridge of his nose. Oliver felt the warmth of her breath against his cheek. "I've always wondered what it would feel like to mend someone." There was a certain wistfulness to her tone that Oliver had never heard before.

"I-I don't think it's broken," Oliver said with difficulty, words were becoming increasingly hard to form. "You-you could try healing the bruise."

Katie's eyes flickered with a brief flash of eagerness, but a second later she was  
shaking her head. "You had better let Madame Pomfrey look at it. Ironically enough, I'm rubbish at healing spells. Family full of Healers, who would have thought it possible? I'm the last person you want, I'd probably make it worse."

Oliver stared at her for a second

"I wouldn't mind," Oliver answered in a rough voice that he could barely recognize as his own. He wasn't even sure what he was talking about.

Katie's face flashed with uncertain confusion. .

"Pardon me?" a shrill voice interrupted.

Oliver felt Katie jerk her hand away and step away from him. Oliver looked up to find Madame Pomfrey staring at them with raised eyebrows, "I don't mean to interrupt, but are there any injuries that need tending to? This is a Hospital Wing, in case you hadn't noticed."

Over Madame Pomfrey's shoulder, Oliver could see Lee Jordan examining them both with great interest.

Oliver stood abruptly, "Er- Yes my nose, it's been injured."

"I can see that," Madame Pomfrey said glaring shrewdly. "No doubt you've injured it as a result of your involvement in that sport you _insist_ on playing. Let me have a look at it."

And with that, Madame Pomfrey unceremoniously approached him, grabbed hold of his chin, and began prodding his nose with her wand.

"Right, I'll just get going then," Katie said awkwardly, and before Oliver could utter a word, she ducked out the door.

* * *

When Oliver returned to the Gryffindor Common Room with his nose properly healed, he found that it was completely empty.

Lucky for him, his nose hadn't been broken, just bruised quite badly and Madame Pomfrey had been able to fix it up easily. Oliver had expected everyone to be in bed by now; it was quite late, after all. But for the first time, he found himself wishing that there was someone who would bother to stay up and wait for him.

Friday had dawned with bright, beautiful sunshine. Spring had been unusually cold and damp this year, as such many students could be found outside enjoying the beautifu but slightly chilly weather. Wood however, could be found indoors, in his favorite chair located in his favorite corner of Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Exams were fast approaching and he was supposed to be working on the massive Transfiguration essay McGonagall had assigned, but his mind kept wandering to the impending match and its meaning for his future. This was completely normal for Oliver the week before a game. What wasn't normal was the fact that when he wasn't thinking about the match, he was wondering what exactly he had done to offend Katie Bell. 

Oliver was starting to get the distinct feeling that Katie was ignoring him. During the team practice held on Thursday, the last one before the match on Saturday, she said no more than five words to him. She wordlessly accepted whatever instructions he gave and flew without any hitches. He blankly wondered if he had done something wrong to upset her, but could think of nothing other than his admittedly odd behavior at the Hospital Wing.

His words and behavior had been nagging him for the past few days. Oliver hadn't the slightest inkling as to what had possessed him to say what he had said. He wasn't even sure what he had meant by it. All he knew was that it was completely uncharacteristic of him and Oliver Wood did not like abnormalities. Especially the week before a match.

Athletes were known for being superstitious, and no member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was immune to having some little quirk. As captain, Oliver knew the game day habits of all his players. Angelina wore earplugs at breakfast. She claimed drowning at the sound helped her focus. Fred and George switched brooms with each other. Katie wore her hair in a braid. Harry refused to eat anything. Alicia always arrived to breakfast last. Oliver, by far, had the most extensive superstition. His lasted the entire week before the match.

For breakfast, he ate nothing but toast for a week. Every spare moment was to be spent in the library, going over plays. He woke up first on game day and was down to breakfast first. Oliver liked his habits, his pre-Quidditch rituals. Oliver did not like how Katie Bell was interfering with his usual routine. Because instead of spending every spare moment thinking about Quidditch, he spent most of his time thinking about Quidditch. However, there were the few moments, late at night, when Katie Bell would pop into his head, quite against his will.

What had gotten into him? What did it matter if one of his players were being exceptionally quiet? Perhaps she had had a bad week. Whatever the case, there was a game that needed to be won and as long as she was playing well, it was of no concern to him.

The rest of the day passed quickly in a blur of detention with McGonagall and homework (all though not nearly enough of it was finished). Saturday arrived sunny and warm, a perfect spring day and a perfect day for Quidditch.

* * *

Oliver awoke three hours before his alarm was set to go off, as was his habit on game days. He found himself doused in more than the usual amount of nerves, but he supposed that was to be expected. 

Of course, Oliver had a routine for days like this. The days that he woke up too early to wake up his teammates, or go down to breakfast, the days when he was wrought with nerves and slightly queasy from the magnitude of the what would come later that day. During this time, he liked to distract himself. Before his first game in his second year, he had imagined what every member of his family was going to do that day. It was a simple task, and slightly strange, but somehow he found that thinking of something that was so completely removed from Quidditch had a way of calming him.

He always began with his Mum. Most likely she'd be waking up in an hour or two, taking the wand she had kept hidden from his father all those years ago and still kept hidden for some unknown reason even after her father had left them, from it's hiding spot. She'd put a pot of water on to boil, begin cracking eggs for Harold, the youngest of his older brother's and the only one who still lived at home, to eat before he left for work. After he left, she would likely prepare her own breakfast before taking a seat in front of the Muggle television. His Mum had four or five serials she liked to follow and so she could keep herself entertained for hours. Something about this habit upset Oliver. It wasn't healthy to spend so much of your day staring at a box with moving pictures. But every time Oliver suggested to his Mum that she should do something else to pass her time, perhaps pick up a hobby or try and make some new friends, his Mum would simply shake her head tiredly and answer tiredly, "It's too late for all of that. Now tell me about what you're learning at school." Oliver frowned and moved on to his brothers before he could become too distracted by concern.

There was Harold, the charmer, who would undoubtedly still be asleep, and he would awake exhausted and possibly hung-over. Blessed with exceedingly good looks and an amicable personality, Harold was able to get away with most things in life. This could explain why he still lived at home and worked as a clerk at the local market, facts that did not seem to deter the women from him. Michael, Oliver's oldest brother and the darling of his mother, was the only one of the Wood boys who lived a conventional life. He had moved to London to work as an accountant, met a girl, gotten married, and given up the Wood family dream. Or at least, that's what Terrence would say.

The Wood family dream was the only thing the boys had inherited from their father. They had learned it at a young age, it was a quite simple dream: to become professional athletes. At some point in their lives, they had all dreamed the same dream. Only now, Harold and Michael had given up on it. Oliver and Terry still clung to it.

Terry was Oliver's second oldest brother, and he had always been the best athlete. Built shorter and stockier then his brothers, Terry had the gruff exterior of his father, who clearly favored his athletically gifted son over the others. "Look at him go, Oliver. Look at the way he handles the ball. He's gifted, he is. You could do to learn a thing or two from him," Oliver could steal hear his father's voice lecturing him from the field. After his father had left, Terry had never quite been able to look Oliver in the eye again.

Oliver felt his mind drifting slowly towards the inevitable. Towards his father. For the millionth time, he wondered what his father was doing at this exact moment. Two years ago, his father had sent a letter detailing his life in Perth. Perth was where he lived now with a nice Muggle lady, his wife, and his two children. Oliver had a sister. It was a strange thought, that somewhere out there he there was a girl running around who was his sister. Not his real sister of course, only a half-sister, but nonetheless, to a boy with three brothers (four, if you counted his half-brother), it was strange to think that you had a sister. And unbidden, before Oliver could stop it, thoughts of what his father might think of him now rolled into his mind. What he might do if he learned that his son, the one who had disappointed him so many years before, was this close to becoming a professional Quidditch player, if he could just win this game. Everything rode on this game.

Oliver felt the familiar uneasiness begin to set in. Soon nausea would follow with cold sweat. Everything depended on this one game. And if he failed, failed like he had failed every other time, it would be for naught.

Oliver clutched his sheets as his stomach churned; it wouldn't do to think like this. He had to stop fixating on—

_CRASH  
_

Oliver froze as a loud sound broke his reverie and not a moment to soon. He paused, staring at the heavy curtains of around his bed, trying to discern the source of the noise. Judging from the loud snoring of the other boys, it had not woken them up. Perhaps, he had imagined it. But just as he turned to try and rest a little more before the match, he heard a faint sound. It sounded remarkably akin to someone cursing. And then, Oliver heard the light rustle of fabric. He turned slowly in his bed to find a blue eye peaking at him through his curtain.

Oliver let out a garbled yelp as the curtains were quickly torn open to reveal Katie Bell, dressed in full Quidditch gear, staring at him with a resolute glint in her eye.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing! Especially the first half ;) It's been a busy month with exams, vacations, and now I'm moving for three months because I have an internship out-of-town. I'm actually leaving tomorrow! I should be packing, but I just had to finish this before I left. All of you faithful reviewers kept me going through this difficult chapter, after I wrote the first half, I was sort of stuck. Anyways, the end is near :/ Please remember to review!**


	17. Chapter 16: Quiet

Oh how long it's been!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Quiet**

_**Sticks and stones are hard on bones  
Aimed with angry art,  
Words can sting like anything  
But silence breaks the heart.**_

**Suzanne Nichols  
**

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Oliver yelped as he pulled up his covers.

Katie felt her heart speed up as she stared down at the shocked form of Oliver Wood. There he was, in blue pajamas that were surprisingly devoid of any quaffles or snitches. His hair was mussed and his eyes were still slightly sleepy and Katie couldn't help but think it was quite unfair that he should look so horribly adorable this early in the morning.

"How did you get in here? What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Katie felt her heart continue to hammer as she opened her mouth to answer his first question, "How? I climbed up the stairs and opened the door. And I tripped over your ruddy broom on the way. Why don't you keep that thing in the broom shed like everyone else?" Katie asked with slight annoyance. She paused as she took a moment to look around the room with interest, trying to buy time before she had to answer his second question.

Katie frowned as she gazed at his belongings, "I must say, I expected there to be much more Quidditch paraphernalia," she said gesturing towards the single poster hanging on the wall next to Oliver's bed.

Oliver stared at the worn poster she was indicating forgetting for a moment the oddity of the situation. The poster featured the Pride of Portree Quidditch team zooming through the sky on their brooms. His mother had given it to him shortly after Oliver had told her that he had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had never particularly liked the Pride of Portee, but had kept it anyways.

He shrugged, "Well, I don't really—"

"Oh!" Katie gasped, letting out an uncharacteristic squeal as she spotted a picture frame next to his bed. Oliver felt a slight panic rise in his stomach as she reached for it. "Is this your family? Oh wow, four boys! Your mother must have had a handful raising you. Hey, why isn't this picture moving?" Katie frowned as she shook it slightly.

Oliver stared down at the object in Katie's hands.'The picture in the frame had been taken just a year before Oliver had started at Hogwarts. Before his father had left.

"It's a Muggle picture," Oliver muttered stoically as he stood. "My brother's are Muggles, that's why you haven't heard of them."

"Ah, you're a Muggleborn?"

"Half-blood," Oliver corrected in short tones.

Katie shrugged, unperturbed. "Well, that would explain it." She tilted her head to side and smiled faintly to herself. "You used to be a very handsome little boy."

Oliver thought it was an odd thing to say and so apparently, did Katie. She immediately blushed, "Er—not that you aren't handsome now. That is to say not that you are handsome now." Oliver furrowed his brow, confused. Katie rambled on, "I'm not making any observations about you now. I was just saying that you are—were a—oh Merlin," Katie sighed and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before looking at him again. "You just seem happy, is all."

Oliver nodded, "I was."

Katie turned to put the frame down, "You look a lot like your father you know." She faced him again with the same soft smile, "He must be very proud of you."

Oliver suddenly felt claustrophobic.

He looked at Katie who was still smiling at him and he felt a slow and bitter anger creep up his chest.

"What is it that you wanted again?"

It came out sharper than necessary, but Oliver was in a hurry to be alone. He had a game to prepare for. Katie Bell had put him through to much trouble by invading his thoughts the way she had, he wasn't about to let her come between him and his championship.

Oliver shook his head as he turned and began gathering his Quidditch gear, "It'll have to wait. I'm a bit busy right now."

"No, actually," Katie replied, "it can't wait. It's important."

"It can't be more important than the game," Oliver answered shortly.

Katie stared at him in shock.

Oliver sighed resignedly, "Look, Bell. I've got a lot on my mind right now so whatever it is, it'll have to wait.

Katie's face reverted to a complacent smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Right," she said shaking her head, "of course. What could be more important than the game?"

Oliver felt unease begin to rise in his stomach as she gazed at him for a few seconds before turning. He felt as though he had answered a question he hadn't even known she'd asked.

"I'll just be going then," Katie turned to leave, and before Oliver could get a word out, she was out the door.

* * *

Oliver arrived at breakfast a half hour later to find that most of his team was already there. He looked down at his watch. He hadn't expected to be this late; predictably, he was normally the first of the Gryffindor team to the breakfast table. A nervous flash of apprehension ran through him as he tried to disregard the fact that his usual Quidditch rituals had been thrown out the window. And it was Katie Bell's doing.

Oliver had spend the majority of the past 30 minutes wondering what exactly Katie had wanted to tell him and hoping that he hadn't completely made a mess of things.

And of course, he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Oliver knew the exact angles to clip a broomstick's tail at in order to make it perfectly aerodynamic. He knew the stretches he was supposed to do in order to prevent overextending muscles while defending the goal. Oliver knew that worn-in gloves provided his Chasers with a better gripping of the Quaffle and that brand-new gloves were better for Beating. He could predict, with an almost exact certainty, which goal Marcus Flint would favor based on the way he parted his hair. Yes, Oliver understood a lot of things about the game of Quidditch.

He understood nothing about girls.

They were utterly bewildering. He didn't understand why they traveled in packs, full of giggles and pointed glances. He didn't like it when Melinda Jameson followed him around after every win, smiling so hard that it looked painful and speaking loudly of upcoming Hogsmeade trips and how much she enjoyed "the ambiance of Madame Puddifoots". It irritated him the way Spinnet could barely handle herself on a broom whenever her latest boyfriend was in a 50 foot radius of the pitch. But it was Katie Bell who grated on his nerves the most.

The truth of the matter was that he didn't really mind so much when Katie was around. In fact, he almost he sort of enjoyed her presence. More than once, he had caught himself watching her as she sat with her friends in the Common Room. Since the incident in the Hospital Wing, he had found his mind wandering towards her more and more frequently.

Oliver groaned in frustration. Here he was less than an hour till the game he had been waiting the past six years to play, and instead of going over the tactics and strategy, he was fixating on Katie Bell, once again. He pushed all thoughts of her out of his head as he headed towards the Gryffindor table.

The other Gryffindor team members, who had undoubtedly been seated for quite sometime, looked up at him in surprise as he approached.

"Wood, so glad you could finally join us," Fred said, patting Oliver's back as he sat.

"Yes, we hope playing in the most important game of our Quidditch careers thus far hasn't interfered with any personal engagements," George added in.

"Shut it," Oliver glared, as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"I'm glad you two can make jokes," Angelina said throwing a dark look in Fred and George's direction. Oliver noted that her hand was rattling against the table and her face was tight with apprehension. He surmised that the rest of his team seemed to be suffering from similar nerves, as Harry was refusing to eat anything in front of him and Alicia nearly bit Lee Jordan's head off for "breathing too loudly". Even Fred and George were slightly more subdued than usual.

Oliver frowned as he realized something.

"Where's Bell?" he questioned.

George shrugged unhelpfully as Alicia furrowed her brow. "I think she went out to pitch early, she wanted to get warmed up a bit."

Oliver glowered as he wondered what had possessed her to do that, "She should have waited for the rest of team."

No one heard his complaint however, because at that exact moment, the Ravenclaw team stood and began making their way towards the entrance of the Great Hall. All six members of the Gryffindor team stared apprehensively after them as they exited the hall. Oliver's scowl deepened as he saw that Davies was pompously leading the pack with that oaf Chambers looming behind him.

Oliver cleared his throat.

"All right, hurry up and finish eating," he ordered in a tone that sounded more confident than he felt, "thirty minutes till we play."

* * *

Oliver stared out onto the pitch. So it was _over._ He inhaled deeply and looked down at the object in his hands.

He was seated in the Gryffindor stands, looking out at the pitch. It was a place he hadn't been since his first year at Hogwarts. The metal of the trophy was cold and hard in his hands and he tried log the feel of it in his mind with the rest of the details surrounding him.

He closed his eyes and tried his best to record every element of this night. The soft oranges and pinks of the setting sun, melding together to cast a gentle light on the pitch. The still, warm air laced with the sweet smell of grass. In the distance, he could see the lake reflecting light prettily, and behind him he knew the castle loomed grandly, Gryffindor tower stood not the tallest of the many Hogwarts towers, but it was by far the proudest tonight. It wouldn't be long before the occupants of the tower would notice that their precious trophy was missing. But right now, they were too busy celebrating victory.

Oliver tried his best to surmise his mood, but that was where things became tricky. He couldn't quite understand why he felt a tinge of sadness amongst the joyful pride that was coursing through him.

"How does it feel?" A voice cut into his thoughts voicing the question he was currently asking himself.

Oliver started and turned quickly.

Seated a few rows above him was Katie Bell. The setting sun cast a light upon her upswept hair causing it to glint in different shades of gold and light brown. Oliver couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Bell--I didn't see you there."

Katie shrugged, "I know. You've got a lot on your mind." She was satisfied to see him wince slightly at her use of words that so closely echoed his own from earlier. "So how does it feel?"

"Pardon?"

"How does it," Katie gestured towards the trophy, "feel?"

"Oh—er," Oliver broke off and stared down at the trophy blankly before lifting his gaze to her face. He squinted up at her and Katie could feel the typical increase in her heart rate that occurred anytime she found Oliver looking at her with full attention. To be sure, this was not the same look they had shared in the Hospital Wing. Right now, Oliver looked at her as if he wasn't quite sure what she was doing there.

_As if her owns the pitch just because he has that bloody trophy_, she thought darkly.

But in the Hospital Wing, his eyes had been on her in an entirely different manner, or so she had thought. At the Hospital Wing, he had gazed at her with a quiet sort of intensity that had made her neck prickle and her heart rise into her throat. It was a look that had sent her into a confused mess for the past few days about what exactly the nature of her feelings towards Oliver Wood was.

But in the end, it had been pointless.

Pointless because nothing was more important than the game. Or so Oliver Wood had told her. She had gone to his room the morning of the match to get answers to questions she didn't even know how to ask. And he had given her answers, just not the ones she had wanted.

Katie felt a sudden onslaught of bitterness rise up in her as she stared down at Wood in the dying light.

"How does it feel to have finally done it?" Katie questioned again, trying her best to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

But Oliver ignored her tone and looked down at the trophy once more before turning to her, "Would you like to hold it?"

Katie stared at him in bewilderment. With a start, she realized she had yet to touch it.

"All right then," Katie answered cautiously.

Oliver stood and quickly climbed the short distance between them. He sat down next to her and handed her the trophy. She took it carefully in her hands and examined it

"So this is it." Even she couldn't keep the hint of prideful awe out of her voice.

"Yeah," Oliver said softly, as he leaned back against the row behind them and stared up at the twilight. "That's it."

Katie noted the trace of wistfulness in his voice and glanced sideways at his profile.

"It feels like…" Oliver trailed off and continued to stare up at the skies. "It feels like the best and worst I've ever felt…together at the same time."

Katie frowned, taking a moment to ingest his words before replying, "Shouldn't you just feel the best you've ever felt?"

"Yeah, I expect so," Oliver said, sighing. "Only, it's just striking me that I just finished my last game. I'll never play Quidditch here again."

Katie cocked her head to the side, "It's not as though you won't ever play Quidditch again, though. Puddlemere United and the Cannons have both made offers haven't they? That's not exactly something to forget about."

"No, it's not," Oliver said sighing, "I suppose it won't really be the same though, will it?"

"I suppose not," Katie said grinning lightly in agreement. "I don't know what you're complaining about though. We're the ones who are going to be out a captain and a Keeper, while you'll be lounging around, getting paid to do you what you'd be doing anyways."

"Yeah, I suppose it will be nice." But Oliver's brown eyes were still serious.

Katie sighed impatiently, "Well, what then?"

Oliver looked at her, but it seemed as if his mind was elsewhere.

"I just expected it to feel different. When, I got to this point, it was supposed to be different."

Katie frowned, not quite following.

Oliver shook his head, "Something's still missing."

Katie examined his face. He seemed very lost at that moment, as dusk settled around them. He looked as if the one thing he had always relied on, had somehow failed him.

Suddenly, Katie felt acrid bitterness creep into her.

"What is it about this game?" she questioned harshly.

"What?" Oliver looked up at her sudden change of tone.

"What is it about this game that's got you so attached?" Katie questioned again, just as resentfully. "Why do you love it so much?" She took in a breath before continuing, "I've tried and tried to figure it out. It's not normal Oliver, it's not healthy."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Right. Here we go again with the lectures."

"You'll see," Katie replied, glaring at him. "Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but one day you're going to wake up and realize that it's just a game. It can't give you whatever you're looking for."

Oliver looked at her incredulously, "I'm not looking for anything—"

"Yes you are!" Katie interjected. "You are and you said so yourself. You said that something still felt like it was 'missing'. You said that you expected to feel differently. Its ruddy game Oliver, what else do you expect from it? Whatever it is you're not going to get it. You're going to have to figure out for yourself"

She cut off, her heart pounding and her breath coming out shortly. It had been what she had wanted to say for months, but now that she had said it, she could hardly believe herself. She refused to glance in Oliver's direction. Her words had been harsh. But they were the truth and she refused to be apologetic. That didn't mean, however, that she was unafraid of his reaction.

"It doesn't leave."

Katie looked up in surprise. She hadn't expected him to explain anything to her and she certainly hadn't expected that to be the explanation. She turned to look at him but he was staring straight ahead, refusing to meet her gaze.

"What you mean?"

"I mean," Oliver sighed, "I mean that this game doesn't leave. People, they can come and go as it pleases them. But this," he reached out and touched the trophy "This is something I can always hold on to."

Katie stared at him, her eyes examining his face. His face was relaxed, but there was an anger in his eyes that was at odds with his apparent calmness.

And then it clicked.

"Who left?"

Katie watched as Oliver stared at her blankly before shaking his head. But she understood now and he couldn't hide it any longer, not even from himself.

Oliver must have sensed something in her because his protests died before they ever left his lips. His shoulder's sagged resignedly.

"My dad." He sat quietly for quite some time and Katie wondered if that was all he would allow her to know. She was too afraid to ask for any more.

Finally, Oliver began again, "My dad. He left when I was twelve. Right when I came back from my first year." Oliver stopped here and Katie didn't prod. He began again with some difficulty, "He-wasn't what you would call accepting of magic. He didn't like it, never did. He married my mom despite it, suppose he loved her and that's why he was willing to put it up with it. But when he found out I had it too, well he wasn't too happy. And then he was gone. Nobody even bothered to owl me and tell me."

"Wood," Katie said tentatively. It took her a few moments to find her voice. "Wood, It wasn't your fault. You were just a boy."

Anger flashed in Oliver's eyes, "Yeah, well forgive me, but coming from you that doesn't mean a whole lot."

"Oliver," Katie began again, desperate to make him understand, "if he cared about you and your fami--"

Oliver let out a short laugh that held no trace of humor in it. "You know what, Bell?" he sneered, "Save it. I don't need any explanations, least of all from you. So you can hold off on the self-riotousness."

"I'm not trying to be--"

"Just bloody drop it, I said," Oliver glared, "I understand what happened and I don't give a damn."

"Bullocks!" Katie finally exploded, causing Oliver to look up in surprise. "Like hell you don't care. You do. Don't think you're fooling anyone by pretending otherwise. But what you're doing, the way you're acting, is idiotic."

"What?" Oliver questioned, clearly confused and furious.

"You heard me," Katie shot back, refusing to back down, no matter how intimidating Wood was. "If you think you're being subtle your wrong. It's so obvious what you're doing. Thinking that maybe if you're perfect, maybe if you did everything just right, than maybe you're Da--"

"Bell, spare me another one of your far-fetched analysis's of the inner-workings of my mind, it's really starting to get a bit old," Oliver interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"But its not working is it Oliver?" Katie asked, with a quietly, but clearly. You can try as hard as you want but he won't come back. Because it wasn't about yo--"

Oliver stood abruptly and took hold of the trophy, causing Katie to pause in surprise at his sudden movement.

He looked down at her coldly, his jaw clenched. "Well, I think we're done here."

Katie stood as well, if only to prevent him from looming over her, "I'm not finished, Wood."

"That's really too bad, Bell," Wood replied, "I've got to clear out my stuff from the changing room, so I'm afraid I'll have to be leaving now." His words were calm but he was gripping the trophy tightly and there was a hard glint in his eyes.

Katie felt herself panic; this wasn't how this was supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to end like this. She reached out to grab Oliver's arm and he turned to her, his face filled with tired frustration and hint of desperation.

"What is it, Bell? What the hell do you want from me?"

"You! I _want_ you."

The answer was so easy and natural; it terrified Katie as the slow realization of what had actually just come out of her mouth hit her. Even Oliver, inexperienced as he was with communication, couldn't misconstrue what she had said. He stared at her his face melting from confusion to shock as comprehension dawned.

Katie felt the panic rise up in her chest. The silence around them felt heavy upon her.

And because Katie hadn't meant for it to be like this, because she hadn't planned on this, because she was a stranger to spontaneity, she did the only thing she could think to do in such a situation.

She turned and fled as fast as she could.

* * *

Wow. I know it's been quite some time since I've updated. I want to thank you all for being so patient with me, as I've said time and time again. There's been a lot of moving about in my life, I wrote the last chapter when I left for my internship and now I'm nearly done with it! And of course with the release of Book 7, I think we all needed sometime to digest. Who was excited about the reappearance of Katie and Oliver?!

I hope you noticed, that I did make this chapter longer than normal, I hope that it makes up for its tardiness.

I've got to clear out my stuff from the changing room. reviews:

-Thank you to all who wished me well on my internship  it is going marginally well, but I am quite ready to head home (which I shall do in about 5 weeks!)

-When I mentioned Perth, I was referring to Perth, Scotland.

-Oliver's brothers are muggles.

-As for now, there won't be a sequel to this story. That being said I have plans at some point to write a fic that follows the length of Oliver and Katie's relationship starting at Hogwarts but following them past their time there (and it will follow cannon more closely). I'm not sure if I will start it immediately after this. I'd like to try my hand at another ship. But who knows, I have so many ideas for another O/K story, I may just go ahead and write it!


	18. Chapter 17: Journey

Last chapter...Enjoy!

* * *

** Chapter 17: Journey**

_**It is good to have an end to journey toward; but it is the journey that matters, in the end.**_

**Ursula K. LeGuin  
**

* * *

He had been avoiding her for a little over twelve days and eighteen hours. Katie had counted each and every averted glance. She watched the way his eyes would painfully glide over her like she didn't even exist. When addressing her at the teams final gathering of the season, the one where they celebrated their victory and wished Oliver luck before he left, he had stared determinedly at a point over her left shoulder whenever he addressed her. 

By the end of the first week, she had attempted to corner him in the library. But he had seen her coming. As she approached, he immediately made a transparent excuse about having to pack and left the library so quickly that even Percy had stared after him in disbelief.

After ten days, Katie had resigned herself to the fact that she may never have a chance to speak to Oliver about the events that had transpired between them at the Quidditch pitch.

Had she _really_ said that? Was she really that incredibly stupid? Every time the scene played out in her head she felt a new wave of mortification.

She had told him she _wanted_ him. Who said that? She stayed up for hours analyzing all the different ways that one phrase could be taken. One thing was for sure, Oliver Wood, as daft as he was, could in no way misinterpret what she had meant. He knew the exact nature of her feelings towards him now.

And why was he such a git? Why was he ignoring her? Maybe he didn't feel the same way, but was it really necessary to act like she had fallen off the face of the planet? Perhaps he thought she was so desperate that as soon as they were alone together, she might attack him or something.

After all, she had told she _wanted_ him. But still, embarrassing as she had been, he had no right to ignore her the way he was.

Anger had begun to well up inside of her.

She sat down for breakfast one morning after exams and began stabbing at her eggs with her fork as she thought of the terrible things she could do to Oliver with just that on utensil. And maybe her butter knife too.

"Perhaps," Jane R. said delicately, as she wearily glanced at Katie, who had no moved from butchering her eggs to mutilating her sausage, "you should talk to him."

Katie snorted, without looking up from her stabbing, "Right, because I haven't tried that."

"It was just a suggestion," Jane A. said defensively. Katie immediately felt guilty at the apparent hurt on Jane R.'s face.

"I'm sorry," Katie said resignedly. "I'm just a bit frustrated is all."

Abbey looked up from the book she was reading and patted Katie's hand gently, "Give him time."

Katie shook her head and she finally stuck a forkful of egg into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully, "You know, I think this is for the best, the way this has worked out. I think this may just be the way it's supposed to be, you know? I don't want a silly thing like this to ruin my last few days of the term. I don't want to remember winning the Cup like this. I really think I'm better off letting it go."

Katie sighed at the skeptical looks she was receiving, "Look," she began, a bit of sadness tingeing her voice, "I tried all right? I did what I was supposed to do, I put everything out there, I said exactly how I felt, and it just…didn't work out."

The Jane's nodded solemnly but Abbey didn't look convinced. She shrugged and nodded her head slowly, "Let it go then. If that's what you think is best."

"It is," Katie said nodding her head as she glimpsed briefly at the tall form that entered the Great Hall at that exact moment. His hazel eyes were expertly averted towards the ceiling, which was now displaying a bright blue sky with great, puffy clouds lazily drifting about. Katie nodded her head firmly as she repeated, "It most definitely is."

* * *

Katie sighed as she reached behind her bed, stretching her arm to clasp the bunched up sweater that she had been looking for since January. She shook her head as she folded it up and placed it into her trunk, amazed that she had never thought to look behind her bed. Katie wondered what other things lay hidden in the recesses of her bed. 

"Katie?" Abbey had poked her head into the room, "Almost done?"

Katie nodded and Abbey continued hurriedly, "All right, I'm going to go ahead and go down to breakfast. I'll meet you there?"

Katie stared at Abbey blankly. They almost always went down to breakfast together. She watched as flush spread over Abbey's cheeks.

"I told someone I'd meet them for breakfast."

"_Someone?_" Katie asked, grinning as she arched an eyebrow. "This someone wouldn't be a certain Bradley Chambers, whom I saw you whispering to so covertly in the library, would it?"

Abbey glared, "Eavesdropping is quite a rude you know."

Katie grinned and shrugged, "How else would I stay informed about the what goes on in your love life? It's what real friends do."

"Right," Abby said skeptically, turning away from Katie. "Hurry up and finish packing," she called as the door shut behind her.

As Katie gathered her finally few belongings, she couldn't help but grin at the thought of her friend and Chamber's recent pairing. Despite his previous wrong-doings, he had actually turned out to be a nice, intelligent, and humorous boy, which was exactly what Abbey deserved.

Katie closed her trunk with a sigh. The year had finished so quickly. And what a year it had been.

She stared pensively out the window at cloudless blue sky. The weather had really been absolutely gorgeous the past few days. Perhaps she'd take her breakfast outside with her. She didn't fancy playing third wheel to Abbey and Chambers. And she wouldn't mind avoiding a certain someone else's presences either.

Katie's mood soured as she thought angrily of Oliver Wood and his practiced disregard of her. Suddenly feeling decidedly un-hungry, she resolved to head straight outdoors, bypassing the Great Hall completely. Right now, she just wanted to be alone.

* * *

Katie settled under a large tree near the lake, whose swaying branches shielded her somewhat from the sun's bright rays. She rested her back against the hard oak and closed her eyes. She thought of the long lazy summer that lay ahead of her. No work, no books, no practice, no Oliver to upset her. Katie bit her lip as she suddenly realized that there would a lot less of Oliver from now on. He was finished with school and he would be moving on. 

After so many years of seeing him at practice every week, years of hearing him yell at her to keep her eyes on the Quaffle, of groaning at frustration as he assigned hour after hour of practice; he would be gone. There would be a new captain and a new Keeper. Katie couldn't help but feel an acute sense of sadness, which she promptly tried to push a way.

_It doesn't matter._

What she needed, was to stop thinking about him. Katie opened her eyes and shook her head. She would forget about him. And she would start right now.

Only he was standing right in front of her.

Katie jumped. Where had he come from? Perhaps this was a dream she thought wildly. After weeks of pursuance there Oliver was, standing in front of her with his hands shoved in his pockets, squinting down at her in the sunlight.

Bloody hell. She realized she was staring at him with her mouth slightly agape.

She suddenly felt an illogical bitterness rise up in her. Right when she had decided to forget about him, he had shown up and thrown her for a loop once again. It was just like Oliver Wood to do something like that.

She scowled, getting ready to make her escape. But before she could get a word out, he interrupted.

"All right, Bell?"

"Er-yeah, I'm all right," Katie said blankly.

Still seated on the ground, Katie stared up at him, feeling a mixture of confusion, anger, and astonishment that after so long, Oliver had chosen to approach her. She wondered what he would have to say now. She certainly wasn't going to start this conversation. Merlin knows, she had already tried. Besides, he had approached her.

It quickly became apparent however, that Oliver was in no hurry to say anything. He continued standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets, squinting off into the distance, and not really paying Katie any mind.

After waiting for sometime, Katie finally began to grow impatient. She opened her mouth to question Oliver, but was stopped before she could do so.

"Your hair," Oliver said, gesturing awkwardly towards her head. "It's different." Oliver coughed self-consciously as Katie found herself staring at him dumbly. She reached a hand to her hair, feeling it loose around her shoulders.

Katie normally plaited her hair due to her somewhat schizophrenic feelings towards it. She hated having her long hair in her face, getting in her way while she worked, or ate, or did anything, really. But she also had an embarrassingly girlish attachment to it which prevented her from even considering cutting it short. So she compromised and generally always wore it in a braid. Except for game days when she tied it back. This morning in her daze of thoughts and hurry to leave her room, she must have forgotten to put it up, leaving it to fall around her shoulders with a few waves.

Oliver said nothing for a few moments. Katie stared blankly at him, wondering if the sole reason he had spoken to her after so long was to comment on her hair. His eyes were still fixed on her locks.

"I love Quidditch," Oliver said suddenly, desperately.

Katie paused at the unexpected comment, unsure of what he was getting at, "I know."

Did he think she hadn't noticed? She held her tongue however, communication had never been Oliver's strong suite.

"And _you_," Oliver looked at her bitterly, "are like a pest. Constantly over my shoulder telling me what I'm doing wrong, how my life is wrong, what I could be doing better. Even when you're not there, I hear you, yelling at me in that--that voice."

"Wait just a second!" Katie looked at him in shock as she stood to her feet, she was unsure of what had spurred this rant but she resisted the urge to start a rant of her own. "What voice?" she questioned incredulously, feeling more confident now that he wasn't looming ominously over her.

"The one that makes you sound like a bloody know-it-all, don't get me wrong, you're normally right, but that voice just makes it even more annoying."

Katie was unsure whether she should be offended at being called a know-it-all, or pleased that he would admit that she had been right about some things.

"For the first time in my life you made me question what I love," Oliver was clearly nowhere near finished and he was agitated, "and I don't like the way that makes me feel. And I thought if I could just avoid you, that it would be a relief. That maybe things could go back to normal. Only after I got to know you, I'm not really sure what normal is anymore." Oliver looked up confusion and frustration evident upon his strong features, "I'm having a hard time here, Bell. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make it stop."

"Make what stop?" Katie asked quietly.

"I don't know," Oliver scowled, becoming more agitated by the second. "You. Making me question things. And being everywhere, all the time. In my head."

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Katie questioned, her tone defensively, shrill.

"No!" Oliver said exasperatedly. "But it's not--it's not normal."

"_You_ aren't normal, Wood," Katie replied obviously.

"I know," he answered, aggravation causing his voice to raise a few decibels, "Bloody hell, that's not even the point—"

Katie looked up at him, her widened eyes searching his face, "What's the point then, Wood?"

His eyes met her interrogative gaze. Suddenly, Katie felt her heart lurch and it was as if everything had fallen away leaving her and Wood to stand, his eyes fixed so intently on her that she felt it in her bones.

"I—I don't know," Oliver answered, his eyes never leaving hers.

Katie blinked, stepping back to look at Oliver. She saw the uncertainty in his face and she felt disappointment overwhelm her for a second time, "That's too bad," she said sadly, already feeling the prickle of tears in her eyes.

And with that she turned to leave.

* * *

"Hang on!" Oliver shouted after her but Katie continued walking, increasing her pace as unshed tears blurring her vision slightly. She felt anger shoot through her at him and at herself for crying over something so stupid. 

"Bell! Stop right there!"

It was the gruff tone that he usually reserved for Quidditch practice that made her stop automatically, on reflex. When Oliver Wood used that tone of voice in practice, it was usually in the best interest of everyone to heed his command.

But they weren't in practice, Katie reminded herself exasperatedly and she needn't listen to him but it was too late. He had already caught up to her.

"Why the hell do you do that?" Oliver scowled.

"Do what?" Katie asked fiercely.

Oliver growled, "You just—just run away whenever you don't like what I say or wh---"

"I run away?" Katie felt the anger coil up inside of her, hot and bitter. "What the hell am I _supposed_ to do?" she spat furiously. "The conversation was over. You ended it. I tell you what I feel and after weeks of ignoring me you finally approach me and make some obscure comment about my hair. Then you tell me that you find my presence annoying, but not completely unbearable, that you wish I wasn't around so much, yet you like having me there. And when I ask for some help trying to decode your bloody crossed signals, you tell me you don't know how."

Frustration made Oliver's face desperate. "But that's the point. I don't _know_."

"Well than figure it out." Katie could barely resist the urge to scream.

"I'm trying, but I don't know how," Oliver's eyes still held frustration, but there was a hint of franticness. "That's what you're supposed to do. You tell me. Whenever, I've been wrong, or I haven't known myself, you always tell me exactly what do. Usually, when I don't even want your opinion. You tell me whether I like it or not."

"I can't tell you how to _feel_," Katie said exasperatedly.

"Why not?" Oliver asked forcefully. "You know, don't you?"

Katie felt her heart leap once again, as it was it was pounding in her chest, she knew she was breathing heavily from anger and something else. Something she couldn't describe, but she felt it as she watched Oliver's sudden change in demeanor.

"You know you're always right," Oliver said softly.

Oliver's frame relaxed, his eyes suddenly searching hers intensely, "You've always known. Just like you know everything about me. You know me better than anyone I've ever met, possibly better than I know myself."

Katie supposed she should be still offended by the fact that he had spoken of his feelings about her like they were something he needed to be cured of. But realistically, this was Oliver Wood and the fact that he had managed to string the correct words together and somehow managed to tell her all of that, floored her in everyway imaginable. Perhaps, she was easy.

Katie felt her breath hitch at his words. He was taking a step closer to her, "So maybe I have a hard time saying it. But you know don't you?"

Katie felt herself flush before she felt a stab of Gryffindor bravery course through her. She took a step closer to Oliver, there bodies now near inches away.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. She watched as his hazel eyes caught hers, unfaltering and blinding in their intensity. It was the look he had during a match, when all of his concentration was focused intently on one objective.

She felt a shiver run up her spine, before she summoned her last ounce of bravery and took another step forward. She watch mesmerized as Oliver's eyes darkened.

Her arms crossed in front of her and her face still gazing up at him, she cocked her head to the side, "Say it again."

Oliver looked down at her, slightly confused before opening his mouth and murmuring quietly, "You know me better than anyone."

Katie felt her mouth lift in a slight smirk, "Not that," she said softly, her voice slightly teasing.

Oliver's brow furrowed in confusion before realization dawned upon his features. He rolled his eyes exasperatedly and shook his head.

"You heard me Wood," Katie said, the smirk still in place. "Say it again."

Oliver rolled his eyes once more and glared at her before resignedly shaking his head, "You're always right."

Katie's smirk transformed easily into a mocking smile.

"Yeah, Bell don't get used to it. Because you won't be hearing it often—"

But Katie ignored his words as she wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and pushed up on her toes, brushing her lips softly against his cheek.

Olive stared a moment dumbfounded as Katie felt a flush spread across her cheeks. Oliver quickly regained himself. He cleared his throat,. "You're always right," he repeated hopefully.

Katie rolled her eyes and placed another light kiss on his other cheek.

She looked back up at him and smiled but she found his eyes were on her hair. She felt his hand come up and brush away a few stray strands from her cheeks.

He cleared his throat, "You—er—you have really nice hair." She watched as he reddened embarrassedly and as it happened, Katie could feel her heart rising at how extraordinarily sweet Oliver could be without even realizing it. She looked up at his face, her breathing erratic, as she realized just how happy she could be simply standing here with Oliver blushing down at her. Suddenly, she felt herself smiling so hard it hurt a little.

"What?" Oliver questioned, slightly defensive. Katie realized he must have thought she was laughing at him. All she could in response was shake her head before she pushed herself up on her toes once more. This time however, she would aim for the center goal.

She lifted her hands and placed them on either side of Oliver's face, guiding it towards her. The last thing she saw before she pressed her mouth against Oliver's was his eyes widening in shock.

His lips were warm, slightly chapped and motionless, undoubtedly due to shock. And then abruptly, as if a switch had been flipped, Katie felt his lips moving with hers, his hands on her hips, dragging her closer, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She felt something solid against her back and realized that they had run into the tree trunk. Uncaring she slid her hands from his face to his neck trying to pull him down closer.

After a few moments, Katie pulled back breathless. She looked up at Oliver who was staring down at her, his eyes slightly glassy, his cheeks red, and his hair completely mussed. He looked thunderstruck. "That was brilliant," he said in astonishment.

Katie couldn't help but let out a giggle as she shook her head and began tried to arrange her hair so that it wouldn't look a complete mess, "We should head back soon, it's nearly lunchtime."

Oliver nodded in agreement, though still slightly dazed. Katie shyly reached a hand up to fix his rumpled hair. She flushed as she found Oliver's darkened eyes on her again. She watched with a thrill as he leaned in slowly and pressed his mouth against hers. It was a slow and long kiss that made Katie feel as if he was trying to savor her. When it was over, Katie could feel herself smiling foolishly, but she didn't care as Oliver was grinning just as widely back down at her.

"Oliver, we really should head back to the castle. Abbey will wonder where I've gone," she murmured.

Oliver nodded and took a step back. Before beginning towards the castle, he turned to her and held out a hand, "Ready?"

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting the warmth of his hazel gaze, a feeling of contentment spreading through her.

Katie took his hand and smiled brilliantly, "Yeah, I'm ready."

End

* * *

Wowohwow! It's finished and I can't believe it!! 

I hope you all enjoyed. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers especially those of you who have managed to review every single chapter since the start of this story. You are amazing.

You stayed with me to the end and for that I am grateful. I hope you guys continue to read what I post. There will be more to come (hopefully soon!).

One last REVIEW!!


End file.
